Je te jure que mon père te tuera
by Olympie
Summary: Rose est préfète-en-chef. Quand elle découvre que Scorpius Malefoy est son homologue elle panique. Pourtant, une amitié improbable née entre eux. Alors, qui croire quand Scorpius est accusé de magie noire? Pourquoi tout cela ressemble à un complot digne de Voldemort ? Parce que même si le serpent est mort, ses idées sont là. Et si un nouveau fou avait décidé de prendre la relève ?
1. Prologue,en

Bonjour à tous ! Donc me voilà avec une première fanfiction, qui est déjà depuis quelques temps terminée et que j'avais publié sur un autre site. Je me suis enfin décidé à la mettre ici !

Donc voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi et que je ne vais pas m'arracher les cheveux avec ce site où je ne comprend pas tous :) Enjoy !

Bonne lecture !

Ah, et en fait, le résumé original (sur ce maudit site c'est limité grrrrrrr) :

_Quand on s'appelle Weasley, il y a peu de chance pour qu'on devienne amie avec un Malefoy. Et pourtant. Quand Rose Weasley entre en septième année, et qu'elle est préfète-en-chef au côté de Scorpius Malefoy, ils se lient d'amitié. _  
_ Jusqu'au jour où Scorpius est accusé de pratiquer la magie noire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et qu'il est envoyé à Azkaban. _  
_ Rose doit alors faire face à de plus en plus d'agressions dans l'école._  
_ Une insulte est prononcée et est alors sur toutes les lèvres… _  
_ Tout accuse Scorpius est pourtant, Rose est convaincue de son innocence. Elle promet qu'elle l'aidera._  
_ Mais elle ne connait pas encore les sacrifices qu'il lui faudra faire. Et si un nouveau groupe de Mangemorts voyait le jour sous les ordres d'un nouveau chef prêt à tout pour devenir aussi craint que Voldemort lui-même?_

**Prologue**

- Si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite, lança papa. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression.

_- _Ron !

Lily et Hugo éclatèrent de rire. C'était facile pour eux, beaucoup moins pour Albus et Rose, qui se regardèrent, terrifiés.

- Il dit ça pour rire, assurèrent leurs mères respectives.

Rose poussa un petit soupir de soulagement qui fit rire son cousin. Aller à Poudlard l'angoissait déjà terriblement, alors penser que si elle n'allait pas à Gryffondor son père ne serait pas fier d'elle la rendait folle de peur.

- Regarde qui est là, dit son père en faisant un signe de tête en direction de trois personnes sur le quai.

Rose les observa. Elle ne savait de qui ils pouvaient bien s'agir. Un homme, aux cheveux blond très pâle, un manteau sombre boutonné jusqu'au cou était accompagné d'une femme, très élégante, qui serrait dans son fils dans ses bras. Un garçon plutôt grand pour son âge, ressemblant autant à son père qu'Albus au sien. L'homme s'aperçut qu'ils le regardaient avec intérêt, et leur fit un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur son fils.

- Voici donc le petit Scorpius, murmura le père de Rose. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère.

- Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Hermione Weasley, sa mère.

Rose n'arriva pas vraiment à saisir si elle était énervée ou amusée.

- N'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école !

- Tu as raison. Désolé.

Il se pencha vers Rose et lui chuchota :

- Ne sois quand même pas _trop_ amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-Pur.

Rose eut un petit sourire et s'apprêta à répliquer quand James, le grand frère d'Albus, fit son apparition.

- Hé ! Teddy est là-bas, dit-il tout essoufflé, en pointant l'index par-dessus son épaule, vers le nuage de vapeur. Je viens de le voir ! Et vous savez ce qu'il faisait ? _Il embrassait Victoire_ !

Il leva les yeux vers les adultes, regarda son frère, sa sœur, et ses cousins.

- _Notre _Teddy ! _Teddy Lupin_ ! En train d'embrasser _notre _Victoire ! _Notre _cousine ! Alors j'ai demandé à Teddy ce qu'il faisait…

- Tu les as dérangés ? s'exclama Ginny. Tu es comme Ron…

- … et il m'a répondu qu'il était venu lui dire au revoir ! Et ensuite il m'a dit de m'en aller. Il l'embrasse ! ajouta James comme s'il avait peur de ne pas avoir été assez clair ce qui fit sourire Rose.

- Oh ce serait merveilleux s'ils se mariaient ! murmura Lily d'un air vraiment ravi. Teddy ferait _vraiment_ partie la famille !

- Il vient déjà dîner à la maison à peu près quatre fois par semaine, dit Harry, l'oncle de Rose. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer d'habiter chez nous, comme ça ce serait fait ?

- Ouais ! S'écria James avec enthousiasme s'attirant un regard noir de sa cousine. Je veux bien partager ma chambre avec Al… Teddy pourrait avoir la mienne !

- Non, répliqua fermement Harry, ce qui fit sourire Rose et Albus. Al et toi, vous ne partagerez la même chambre que quand j'aurai décidé de démolir la maison.

Il regarda l'heure en même temps que le père de Rose. Ron se tourna vers sa fille.

- Passe une très bonne année, et fait en sorte qu'on gagne la coupe encore cette année, lui dit-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Et qu'on batte les serpentard !

Rose sourit en s'éloignant de son père. Elle s'approcha de sa mère qui avait des larmes aux yeux.

- Ma petite chérie !

Elle la prit dans ses bras en reniflant bruyamment.

- Je reviens bientôt maman, et tu peux m'écrire autant que tu veux !

Sa mère hocha la tête, l'embrassa sur le front et la poussa en direction d'un wagon. Elle monta et se pencha pour attendre son cousin. Elle vit que son oncle était accroupi devant lui et semblait lui parler. Elle vit le regard d'Albus s'éclairer et il sourit. Mais déjà, les portes claquaient tout au long du convoi écarlate et les silhouettes floues des parents se massaient devant les wagons pour un dernier baiser, une dernière recommandation. Albus sauta dans le train, aidé par Rose, et Ginny ferma la porte derrière eux. A côté d'eux, des élèves étaient penchés aux fenêtres. De nombreuses têtes, dans les wagons et sur le quai, semblaient s'être tournées vers Harry.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te regardent comme ça ? interrogea Albus tandis que Rose et lui tendaient le cou pour voir les autres élèves.

Rose allait dire quelque chose quand son père l'interrompit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre.

Albus et Rose ainsi que Hugo et Lily restaient sur le quai éclatèrent de rire. Le train s'ébranla et Rose regarda ses parents. Sa mère avait les yeux baignés de larmes mais lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main, et son père lui tira la langue. Elle la tira à son tour. Quand le quai ne fut plus en vue, Albus tira sur sa manche.

- Tu viens, on va se trouver une place.

Ils partirent à la recherche d'un wagon libre. Ils n'en trouvèrent aucun, mais entrèrent dans l'un, qui était uniquement occupé par deux élèves devant eux aussi faire leur entrée en première année. La fille aux longs cheveux bruns semblait lire un livre, mais elle le tenait à l'envers. Le garçon, avait les cheveux châtains coupé court, et semblait revoir la façon de tenir sa baguette.

- On peut s'assoir ? Demanda Albus.

La fille leva les yeux de son livre.

- Bien sûr. Moi c'est Tara Finnigan, se présenta-t-elle.

- Matthew Thomas, enchaîna le garçon.

- Moi, c'est Rose Weasley.

- Albus Potter.

Les quatre enfants devinrent immédiatement amis.


	2. I Rentrée à Poudlard

**Chapitre 1**

Rose regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Son père lui passa une main amicale dans le dos.

- Allez Rosie, ils t'attendent, dépêche-toi de monter dans le train.

Rose embrassa une dernière fois sa mère, et monta rejoindre son frère et ses cousins dans le Poudlard Express. Elle trouva sans problème son cousin, Albus, Matthew Thomas, le fils de Dean, et Tara Finnigan la fille de Seamus.

- Enfin ! Rosie, tu as été longue, le train part, annonça Tara au moment où le train démarra avec un dernier coup de sifflet. On a cru que tu allais le louper !

Rose se laissa tomber sur la banquette a côté de son cousin.

- J'ai voulu passer le plus de temps possible avec mes parents avant de partir.

Albus soupira, et ses amis rigolèrent.

- Allez, viens, on va mettre nos robes, madame la Préfète-en-Chef !

Rose sourit. Elle avait passé l'été à nettoyer et faire briller sa nouvelle insigne tellement elle était fière. Elle avait sauté de joie quand elle avait reçu son insigne, cassé les pieds de son frère et de son père. Sa mère avait partagé son enthousiasme, et c'est ensemble qu'elle avait parlé de cet évènement pendant toutes les vacances. Rose regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle et soupira de plaisir. Oui, elle était préfète-en-chef. Oui, elle avait trois amis formidables. Oh, oui, sa dernière année à Poudlard allait être formidable.

Rose regarda sa montre. Elle poussa un soupir bruyant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley ? Tu t'ennuies tellement de ma présence ? Demanda une voix sarcastique derrière elle.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Scorpius, retourne voir tes petits copains de Serpentard, j'attends mon homologue.

Rose se tourna vers Scorpius Malefoy. Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et plaqués en arrière ce qui lui donnait l'air plus vieux que ses dix-sept ans, ses yeux gris acier avaient une lueur amusée. Il passa ses mains sur sa robe de sorciers, et au niveau de la poitrine regarda avec un air faussement surpris l'emblème qui se trouvait à côté de celui de la maison de Serpentard.

- Oh, mais tiens, il semblerait que je sois ton homologue !

Rose poussa un nouveau soupir, provoquant un sourire de son homologue.

- Je savais que tu soupirais beaucoup Weasley, je l'ai remarqué quand ma mère vous invite à boire le thé, maintenant que nos mères sont amies, mais je ne pensais quand même pas que tu avais un soupir pour chaque émotion que tu pouvais ressentir. Allez, viens, plus vite nous aurons fait notre tour dans le train, plus vite on pourra retourner voir des gens qui nous ressemblent, nos amis par exemple. Et essaye de sourire ,Weasley.

- Tu sais que j'ai un prénom ? Demanda Rose en se mettant en marche.

- Bien sûr Weasley, mais je trouve ton nom de famille, tellement… Weasleyin !

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit le premier compartiment. Il sourit aux élèves de troisième année qui discutaient.

- Rien à signaler ici, déclara-t-il avec nonchalance.

Il ouvrit le second compartiment et recula brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Scorpius ? Une araignée ? Demanda Rose d'un ton moqueur.

La porte du compartiment se referma brusquement, et quand Rose voulut le rouvrir Scorpius posa une main sur son épaule.

- Elle se change, des élèves de quatrième année je crois. Je pense qu'on peut les laisser.

Rose sourit allégrement devant la gêne apparente de Scorpius.

- Oh, mais je ne savais pas que les Malefoy pouvait rougir, ton papa sait que tu es gêné devant des filles en sous-vêtement ?

- Je ne rougis pas Weasley, arrête.

- Tu es pourtant légèrement rose sur les joues, Scorpius. Sur le haut des pommettes.

Le jeune homme se détourna et continua l'inspection des compartiments.

Rose se laissa tomber sur la banquette et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Albus en soupirant. Il la regarda avec un rictus moqueur.

- Qui est ton homologue, Rosie ? Demanda Matthew.

- Scorpius Malefoy, annonça-t-elle sur un ton faussement enchanté.

Ses amis rigolèrent, et reprirent leur conversation pendant qu'elle se plongeait dans un livre que sa mère lui avait offert avant qu'elle parte pour Poudlard. Elle n'en leva la tête que plusieurs heures plus tard, seulement quand ses trois amis arrêtèrent soudainement de parler et que la porte s'ouvrit. Malefoy se tenait dans son embrasure.

- Mon cher ami Zabini avec qui je partage, enfin partageais, mon compartiment m'a gentiment mis dehors pour… Avoir une conversation approfondie avec une fille de cinquième année. Je peux m'assoir avec vous ? Les autres compartiments sont occupés soit par des premières années bruyantes soit par des idiots bruyants.

- Assied toi Malefoy, mets-toi à l'aise.

- Merci Potter.

Rose se réveilla brusquement quand quelqu'un bougea l'oreiller sur lequel elle dormait. Quoique… L'oreiller était dur… Une épaule. C'était une épaule. Elle releva sa tête brusquement et observa autour d'elle.

- Hé bien Weasley, je crois que tu m'as légèrement bavé dessus. M'enfin, nous sommes arrivés.

Rose passa ses mains sur son visage, en soupirant. Quand elle releva la tête elle eût à faire aux regards moqueurs de ses amis. Elle se leva, et entendit vaguement Malefoy annoncer que « cela ferait très bon effet sur les premières années » à Tara. Rose se leva et lissa sa robe, remit ses cheveux en place et soupira. Elle, Rose Weasley, avait dormit sur l'épaule d'un Malefoy. Combien de temps cela avait duré ? Merlin, si son père savait ça, il mourrait de honte avec elle. Elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit de son compartiment. Ses amis étaient déjà partis vers les Calèches, alors qu'elle et Scorpius devait escorter les premières années avec Hagrid, le vieux géant qui habitait toujours dans sa cabane dans le parc de Poudlard.

- Bonsoir Rose, lui dit le géant et la serrant maladroitement dans ses grand bras.

- Bonsoir Hagrid.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, les premières années étaient déjà presque tous massés autour d'eux. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand elle entendit la voix de Scorpius derrière elle.

- Allez, dirigez-vous vers les barques ! Et on se dépêche !

Les premières années prirent places dans les barques pendant qu'elle, Scorpius et Hagrid montaient dans la leur.

- Alors Rose , comment vont tes parents ? Questionna Hagrid.

- Bien, ils ont beaucoup de travail au Ministère en ce moment mais ils s'en sortent très bien.

Plus personne ne dit un mot pendant le trajet. Le château était majestueux et les nouveaux élèves s'étaient tus pour le regarder approcher. Rose pensa au jour où elle était à leur place. Elle était dans une de ces mêmes barques, tenant fermement la main de son cousin, Tara et Matthew aussi stressés qu'eux. Ils étaient devenus inséparable depuis ce jour-là, même si Tara avait été réparti à Serdaigle et Matthew à Poufsouffle. Depuis ce jour-là, même s'ils n'avaient pas vécu de chose exceptionnel comme leurs parents, ils avaient toujours trouvé de quoi passer des années mémorables. En première année, ils avaient été surpris par Hagrid sortant de la forêt interdite. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le courage d'aller plus loin que quelques mètres, mais cela avait été une aventure fascinante. En deuxième année, elle s'était perdue avec Albus dans les nombreux couloirs, et ils avaient retrouvé leur dortoir deux jours plus tard, terrifiés mais absolument ravis. En troisième année, elles avaient été convoqués avec Tara dans le bureau du Directeur pour avoir lancé de la nourriture sur une élève de Serpentard. En quatrième année, en cinquième année, en sixième année… Et aujourd'hui, en dernière année. Rose poussa un profond soupir en repensant à ces belles années.

- Tu soupires encore Weasley, lui chuchota Scorpius à l'oreille.

- Ferme là Malefoy.

Il éclata de rire, en s'attirant les foudres silencieuses des premières années qui avaient été dérangé dans leur grand moment de stress par cet éclat de rire. Les premières barques accostèrent. Scorpius sauta de la leur et présenta une main destinée à Rose. La jeune femme regarda quelques secondes sa main, et descendit de la barque sans avoir besoin de la moindre aide. Elle entendit Scorpius jurer derrière elle sur une « parfaite impolitesse ». Elle sourit, et prit la parole.

- Bien suivez nous, nous allons nous rendre devant les portes de la Grande Salle, le Directeur viendra vous rencontrer.

Scorpius courut pour se mettre à son niveau, pendant qu'Hagrid fermait la marche.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre Weasley, j'ai dû courir.

- Pauvre petit, répondit Rose.


	3. II Visite Innatendue

**Chapitre 2**

Rose regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Sa chambre était vraiment belle, couleur rouge et or, la salle commune pour Scorpius et elle était vraiment conviviale, leur salle de bain était immense. La soirée avait été longue et elle était ravie de pouvoir enfin se reposer. La cérémonie de répartition, suivie du repas l'avait épuisé, et elle avait encore dû accompagner les premières années de Gryffondor dans leur dortoir avec les deux préfets de cinquième année de Gryffondor. Lily, la sœur d'Albus et Sam Crus. Après les avoir salués, elle était retournée à la grande salle, où Neville Londubat, le nouveau directeur, l'avait questionné longuement sur ses parents et leurs travaux au Ministère jusqu'à ce que Scorpius les rejoigne. Ils avaient alors suivis Neville jusqu'à leurs appartements. Neville leur avait encore longuement parlé de leur devoir de Préfet-en-chef, avant de les laisser enfin seuls. Scorpius s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans un mot, laissant Rose seule dans le grand salon. Elle s'était assise sur un fauteuil, et avait observé encore la salle, avant de se remémorer la journée. Elle s'était levée et était allée dans sa chambre. On toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Rose se détourna de sa malle et alla ouvrir.

- Je… Enfin… Je voulais savoir à quelle heure tu commences demain, pour savoir à quelle heure tu te lèves.

- Pour ? Demanda Rose, intriguée de voir Scorpius qui avait l'air d'habitude si sûr de lui.

- Pour la salle de bain, et puis… Si on commence ensemble on pourrait s'attendre, pour aller ensemble à la grande salle.

- Je me lève à sept heures et j'ai besoin de vingt minutes à la salle de bain. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu parler de ça quand le Directeur est parti, mais tu t'es enfermé dans ta chambre.

Elle se retourna, et continua à ranger ses affaires dans son armoire. Scorpius entra dans la chambre et s'assit dans le fauteuil rouge et or.

- Je sais, je me suis rendu compte après que nous avons quelques détails à régler, annonça-t-il ayant retrouvé son ton nonchalant.

- Comme ?

- Un peu de bonne volonté Rose ! Des règles de vie.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, on respecte l'intimité de l'autre, on ne fait pas trop de bruit le soir quand l'autre est susceptible de dormir etc. ! Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu veux définir Scorpius. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais aller dormir.

Le jeune homme sortit en secouant la tête. Il se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

- Passe une bonne nuit Rose.

Et il sortit.

Un rayon de soleil caressa doucement les paupières de Rose. Elle regarda l'heure six heures cinquante-huit. Elle sourit. Elle était parfaitement habituée à son rythme de vie, et se réveillait souvent avant son réveil. Elle repoussa ses draps et ouvrit son armoire. On toqua lourdement à la porte.

- Weasley ! J'espère que tu es levée, j'entre !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Scorpius, tu aurais pu attendre que je t'ouvre, non ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- La salle de bain.

- Quoi, la salle de bain ? Oh non, aurait-elle disparu pendant la nuit ?

- Extrêmement drôle, rétorqua Scorpius. Tu y vas maintenant, ou est-ce que je peux y aller ? C'était ça ma question.

Rose sortit de la chambre en bousculant Scorpius, elle s'arrêta au bout du couloir, et se retourna.

- Je vais y aller, si tu permets. J'aurais fini dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Rose ferma la porte de la salle de bain après avoir entendu Scorpius marmonnant quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air très sympathique. Elle entendit une porte claquer, et secoua la tête en soupirant. Scorpius avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante. La porte cachée derrière le portrait grinça. Rose sortit vite de la salle de bain.

- Il va me rendre folle, on avait dit…

- Bonjour Miss Weasley.

Un homme se tenait devant elle. Elle l'avait déjà vu par la passé, à la Gare de King Cross sur le quai 9 ¾. Il était habillé entièrement en noir, et ses cheveux blonds qu'il portait courts, contrairement à son fils, lui donnaient un air sévère. Drago Malefoy.

- Je… Comment êtes-vous entré ?

- Par la porte, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Mais… Dans le château ?

- Par la porte.

Rose hocha la tête quelque peu perdu, elle alla toquer à la porte de Scorpius. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement.

- Ah, tu as enfin fini dans la salle de bain ?

M. Malefoy toussa légèrement, et Scorpius regarda Rose avec des yeux paniqués.

- Père, vous ne deviez pas venir demain ? Demanda-t-il après avoir reporté son attention sur son père.

- Non. Je t'avais dit dans la semaine Scorpius.

Scorpius hocha la tête et Rose se retira dans sa chambre, même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Drago Malefoy faisait ici. Elle ressortit de sa chambre une dizaine de minute plus tard. Le père et le fils étaient plongés dans leur conversation.

- Excusez-moi, Scorpius, je descends à la Grande Salle, mais tu devrais te dépêcher, les cours commencent dans vingt minutes.

Les deux Malefoy se contentèrent de secouer vaguement la tête. Rose sortit rapidement de la salle.

- Le père Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Demanda Albus, intrigué.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis sortie de la salle de bain et il était là.

- Comment a réagi Scorpius quand il l'a vu ? S'étonna Tara.

- Je ne sais pas.. Comment je réagirais, moi, si mon père venait me voir ici, surtout le lendemain de la rentrée ? s'indigna Matthew.

Les quatre amis étaient assis dans la grande salle. Rose était arrivée la dernière, et leur avait tout de suite parlé de la visite de M. Malefoy. Matthew regarda sa montre.

- On va être en retard ! Les cours commencent dans cinq minutes. Vous avez potions les filles, non ?

- Dépêche-toi Rose ! Boot a horreur des élèves en retard, s'exclama Tara.

Tara et Rose s'élancèrent dans les couloirs en courant. Tara était plus endurante, et courait plus vite que Rose, elle la sema vite, sans même sans rendre compte. Rose s'arrêta quelques instants, à bout de souffle. Elle fut envoyée à terre violemment.

- Merlin, vous ne pouvez pas regarder où est-ce que vous allez ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle se releva péniblement et vit une main devant elle. Elle la saisit et récupéra son sac.

- Désolée Rose.

Elle leva la tête et vit Scorpius qui avait visiblement l'air gêné. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

- Mon père ne me lâchait plus, il voulait connaître toute ma journée d'hier, dans les moindres détails, expliqua-t-il en se remettant en marche. Ensuite, il m'a parlé de ma mère, et quand je lui ai dit que je devais aller en cours, il a voulu m'accompagner.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle où Tara attendait à bout de souffle.

- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Qu'est-ce que…

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Boot. C'était un homme grand, avec des cheveux noirs coupés court. Une grosse cicatrice, qu'il avait eu au cours de la bataille de Poudlard, lui barrait l'œil.

- Weasley, Finnigan, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que vous faites devant la porte de ma salle, alors que vous devriez être dedans ?

- Nous… Commença Tara, sans savoir quoi dire ensuite.

- Avons un peu trainé au déjeuner, puis on… Continua Rose, aussi perdue que son amie.

- On s'est perdus, termina Scorpius.

Le professeur haussa les sourcils, pendant que les autres élèves riaient.

- Vous vous êtes perdus, Monsieur Malefoy ? Cela fait sept ans que vous êtes au Château, sept ans que vous suivez mes cours, dans la même salle, et vous vous êtes perdus en venant ?

Les rires dans la salle augmentèrent.

- Allez, entrez, dépêchez-vous, dit finalement le professeur. Les autres, reprenez votre travail.

Rose se dirigea avec Tara vers une table du fond pendant que Scorpius alla s'assoir à côté de son ami Blaise Jr. Elles s'installèrent, et commencèrent la potion que les autres avaient commencée depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Malefoy ? Demanda Tara après de nombreuses minutes.

- Je me suis arrêtée dans les couloirs et il m'est rentré dedans. On a juste fini le chemin ensemble.

Tara hocha la tête avec un sourire railleur et se reconcentra sur sa potion.

- Concentrez-vous ! Si vous ne vous concentrez pas en cours, si un jour vous vous battez, si un jour votre vie en dépend, vous n'y arriverez pas. Allez, Carlson, à vous.

Le jeune homme respira un bon coup, et leva sa baguette. La baguette de la professeure s'échappa de ses mains et s'éloigna. De nombreux applaudissements retentirent dans la salle.

- Bravo Carlson ! Vous voyez, dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres, le Sortilège de Désarmement est un sortilège simple, qu'on apprend en première année, mais les sortilèges informulés demandent de la concentration. Mettez-vous par deux et essayez, je passe dans les rangs.

Rose sentit son cousin lui tapait sur l'épaule. Elle lui sourit, et se mit en face de lui.

- Alors comme ça, tu traînes dans les couloirs avec Malefoy, Rosie ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Très drôle, on s'est rencontré dans les couloirs c'est tout. Allez, sors ta baguette, que je puisse te montrer ce que ma mère m'a appris !

Albus rigola.

- Voyons voir ça, je suis sûr que ta mère est douée, mais je suis un Potter, Rosie.

Rose sourit à son cousin avant d'envoyer voler sa baguette.

- Tu disais ?

Rose avançait d'un bon pas pour retourner dans sa chambre quand elle entendit la voix du tableau qui gardait l'entrée des appartements des Préfets.

- Sans le mot de passe, vous n'entrerez pas monsieur, sûrement pas avec l'excuse que vous êtes ami avec un des préfets.

Rose s'était arrêté dans un coin du couloir, et regarda qui parlait au tableau. Jason Nott se tenait devant le tableau, et avait visiblement l'air énervé. Il se détourna et parti. Rose s'avança vers le tableau.

- Que voulait Nott ? Demanda-t-elle au portrait.

- Le garçon qui vient de partir ? Il voulait entrer, mais sans le mot de passe !

Rose hocha la tête, et donna le mot de passe pour entrer. Elle posa son sac sur la table et sortit ses livres pour commencer ses devoirs quand une porte claqua dans son dos. Rose sursauta avant de se retourner.

- Ah, Miss Weasley, je pensais que c'était mon fils. Savez-vous quand est-ce qu'il arrive ?

- Aucune idée Mr. Malefoy.

Rose reporta son attention sur son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle soupira. Les loups-garous étaient sûrement un sujet passionnant, mais faire un texte de deux parchemins dessus, comme introduction au cours et du jour au lendemain l'agaçait. Elle était passée à la bibliothèque prendre des livres, mais certains de ses camarades étaient passés avant, et il ne restait plus que quelques livres qui n'en parlaient pas de façon complète. Rose sentit quelqu'un se penchait par-dessus son épaule.

- Le loups-garous, dit Mr Malefoy. Vous avez besoin d'aide, Miss Weasley ?

Rose se mordit la lèvre. Demander de l'aide ? Si sa mère savait ça. Demander de l'aide à Mr Malefoy ? Son père mourrait sur le coup s'il savait.

- Vous savez beaucoup de choses sur les loups-garous, M. Malefoy ?


	4. III

Chapitre 3

_Poudlard, le 12 septembre, à environ 22h_

_Maman,_

_J'ai été très contente de recevoir ta dernière lettre, et surtout je suis contente que tout aille bien à la maison. Ici, tout va bien, j'ai de bonnes notes, je ne suis pas surchargée de devoirs, et ma collaboration avec Scorpius se passe très bien. Quoique les gens se comportent bizarrement, d'abord parce qu'il passe un peu de temps avec Tara, Matthew, Albus et moi et alors que nous ne parlions jamais les années précédentes, et que les précédents préfet-en-chef ne passaient pas plus de temps que ça ensemble. Ensuite, je pense que le fait que je sois une Weasley, et lui un Malefoy joue. Il a dit quelques choses qui nous a choqués, Albus et moi : l'autre fois, il a clairement indiqué que nous étions des Sangs Mêlés, et lui un Sang-pur. Il n'a pas été irrespectueux, ni injurieux, mais après tout ce que leur famille a enduré après la guerre, nous aurions pensé que les Malefoy ne faisait plus de sous-entendu, et pourtant Scorpius prône son appartenance à une vielle famille. C'est étrange, non ? Il risque de s'attirer des ennuis, surtout s'il le dit un peu trop fort. Certains pourraient accusés sa famille d'être encore des partisans de Voldemort, ce qui serait parfaitement idiot, même si Mr. Malefoy est un ancien mangemort. D'ailleurs, savais-tu que les Malefoy avaient une autorisation du professeur Londubat pour venir voir leur fils deux fois par mois ? Et ce, depuis la première année ? J'ai eu la surprise de voir apparaître Mr. Malefoy le lendemain de la rentrée dans mon salon, je n'en revenais pas. Enfin, ils ont sûrement une bonne raison._

_J'ai eu une excellente note en défense contre les forces de mal à un devoir sur les loups-garous ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Albus quand je lui ai dit que j'avais une meilleure note que lui, il était dépité. D'ailleurs, le professeur Bones, nous as dit que Oncle Harry ferait une intervention dans son cours en octobre. Ca a fait plaisir à beaucoup de monde, puisque en général vos interventions dans ce cours sont réservées aux premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années ! On a tous vraiment hâte, Oncle Harry est vraiment un bon professeur._

_Fait un gros bisou à papa pour moi, _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Rose Weasley._

Rose posa sa plume, plia le parchemin, le mit dans une enveloppe qu'elle ferma. Elle alla toquer à la porte de Scorpius. Il lui ouvrit avec un air ennuyé. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi à cette heure-là Weasley ?

Rose rougit, elle avait totalement oublié l'heure.

- Je venais savoir si je pouvais t'emprunter ton hibou, parce que… Enfin, ceux de l'école ne sont plus aussi nombreux qu'avant, et j'ai essayé d'en trouver un aujourd'hui, mais le seul libre avait l'air un peu malade.

Scorpius leva un sourcil, mais se tourna vers la cage ou dormait son hibou Grand-Duc. L'oiseau poussa un sifflement indigné devant le réveil brutal que lui avait réservé son maître, mais monta quand même sur le bras qu'il lui présenta.

- Tiens, Arcus est à toi si tu en as besoin, tâche juste de me le ramener en vie.

Rose eu un sourire amusé. Elle le remercia et retourna dans sa chambre, d'où elle envoya l'oiseau trouver sa mère. Rose attrapa alors des affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle entendit des bruits de dispute qui venait de derrière la porte qui menait au couloir. Venir se disputer devant les appartements des préfets ? Quel drôle d'idée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Des bruits de pas retentirent, et elle se dépêcha de sortir.

- _Lumos Maxima._

Le couloir s'éclaira sous les commentaires indignés des tableaux endormis. Scorpius sortit la tête par la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rose ?

- Il y avait quelqu'un dans les couloirs, viens, allons faire un tour voir si on trouve quelqu'un dans les couloirs, annonça Rose.

- Maintenant ? Tenta Scorpius. Il n'est pas si tard que ça, le couvre-feu est en place depuis… Quarante-trois minutes.

Rose se tourna vers Scorpius un air effaré sur le visage.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser aller toute seule dans les couloirs ? Le château est vraiment grand.

- Non Weasley, sérieusement, je n'aurais absolument aucun scrupule à te laisser déambuler toute seule dans les couloirs.

Rose poussa un soupir affligé qui fit rire le serpentard. Il sortit de la salle et ferma la porte. Rose l'interrogea du regard.

- Allons voir s'il y a quelqu'un dans ces foutus couloirs.

Rose sourit, victorieuse.

- Rose, murmura Scorpius, il y a quelqu'un dans l'angle, tapi contre le mur.

Rose hocha la tête et fit mine de partir dans l'autre sens pendant que Scorpius allait en direction de l'étudiant. Elle entendit Scorpius rire.

- Tiens, tiens, Potter, ravi de te voir.

- Albus ? Demanda Rose.

- Non, Potter Junior, très chère, contredit Scorpius.

Rose regarda Lily Potter lui sourire toujours tapie contre le mur. Elle était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, son côté Weasley ressortant assez à ce moment-là.

- Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna Rose, indignée de voir sa cousine, élève modèle, dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive, et aussi loin de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Je…

- Tu sors avec Lysander Dragonneau ? Coupa Scorpius.

Rose haussa les sourcils. Elle s'apprêtait à demander ce que ça venait faire là-dedans, mais Scorpius leva la main pour la couper. Lily hocha la tête et rougis encore plus.

- Tu y allais ou tu rentrais ? Continua Scorpius.

Rose comprit tout un coup. Il se trouvait à une minute de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, où était Lysander. Rose soupira.

- Ne dit rien Lily, indiqua Rose, on va dire que tu étais avec lui, et tu n'as pas vu l'heure passer, on t'accompagne à ta salle commune.

En chemin, ils croisèrent le professeur Dobbs, qui enseignait l'astronomie. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête et continua son chemin.

- Bon, on rentre ? Demanda Scorpius après que Lily soit rentrée dans sa salle commune. Ça fait bientôt une heure qu'on marche. Le temps qu'on rentre il sera plus de minuit.

Rose hocha la tête.

- Quoi ? Ma sœur dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ? S'indigna Albus sous les rires de Tara et Matthew pendant qu'ils se rendaient dans le parc après la fin des cours.

- Oui, ta sœur, ma cousine, Lily Potter. Elle était allée voir Lysander, enfin... j'espère qu'elle n'allait pas le voir.

Albus devint tout blanc.

- Tu crois que… Enfin…

Tara éclata de rire, Matthew donna une grande claque dans l'épaule d'Albus, et Rose rougit.

- Enfin, elle… Elle a quinze ans… Elle a juste quinze ans, balbutia Albus.

- Potter, ta sœur est encore une gamine, annonça Scorpius qui venait d'arriver avec son ami Blaise, je suis sûr qu'elle ne sait même pas comment on fait.

Tara rigola de plus belle en voyant la tête qu'Albus avait fait. Scorpius s'assit et fit signe à son ami qu'il pouvait s'assoir aussi. Un groupe de première année passa près d'eux. Un d'eux, était particulièrement indiscret et ils l'entendirent clairement clamer que leurs parents avaient été ennemi et qu'il était étonnant de les voir assis tous ensemble. Blaise sourit.

- Quand j'ai dit à mes parents que Scorpius trainait avec vous, j'ai cru que ma mère allait faire une crise, elle m'a envoyé une lettre très très bizarre, annonça Blaise.

- Quand j'ai dit à mon père, que je trouvais Scorpius sympa, il n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre comment cela était possible, enchaîna Matthew.

- Moi, mon père a ouvert la bouche trois fois, avant de balbutier que c'était bien. Enfin, c'est ce que ma mère m'a raconté par lettre, termina Tara dans un fou rire général.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à décliner dans le ciel. Ils se levèrent alors et commencèrent à retourner vers le château.

- J'étais un peu réticent à l'idée de venir avec Scorpius passer la fin de l'après-midi avec vous, mais finalement je ne regrette pas, c'était vraiment sympa, leur annonça Blaise avant de rejoindre la table de Serpentard avec son ami.

Tara et Matthew partirent vers leurs tables respectives. Les choses avaient changés à Poudlard et, le matin, les différentes maisons pouvaient se mélanger et manger ensemble. Le soir, les élèves devaient prendre place avec les autres élèves de leurs maisons. Rose soupira en rejoignant Hugo, son petit frère qui discutait activement avec Lily et Roxanne, une autre Weasley, la fille de Georges.

- Salut vous deux, bonne journée ? Demanda Lily quand ils arrivèrent.

Albus hocha la tête en regardant sa sœur bizarrement. Rose donna un coup de coude à Albus mais Lily posa la question qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il pose.

- Tu as un truc à me dire Al ?

- Euh… Non, non, balbutia maladroitement Albus.

- Si, allez, dis-moi, insista Lily.

Albus fut sauvé par Stanislas Dubois qui vint s'assoir avec eux, en changeant le sujet de conversation, le portant sur le Quidditch, puisque la plupart des membres de la famille Weasley-Potter, en fait tous sauf Rose, faisaient partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Rose fut la première à sortir de table, puisqu'elle s'ennuyait, la conversation tournant autour des sélections de Quidditch qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. Elle regarda vers la table des Serpentard mais, voyant que Scorpius n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fini, elle sortit sans l'attendre. Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, et entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna alors. Stanislas Dubois, le fils d'Olivier Dubois, qui assurait les cours de vol, courait derrière elle.

- Pourquoi tu es sortie de table si vite ? Le repas a commencé i peine une demi-heure !

- Les sélections de Quidditch ne me passionnent pas vraiment Stan, répliqua-t-elle.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

- Tu voudrais venir faire un tour avec moi ? On pourrait aller se promener un peu dans le parc, on a un peu de temps avant la fermeture des portes.

Rose regarda Stanislas, il était devenu tout rouge. « Oh, Merlin… » Se dit-elle.

- Je… Pas ce soir Stanislas, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs, une autre fois peut être, le rembarra-t-elle gentiment.

- Bien sûr, accepta-t-il l'air visiblement déçu.

Rose regarda le jeune homme partirent en direction du dortoir des Gryffondor. Elle était triste d'avoir dû l'éconduire, car c'était un garçon vraiment gentil, qu'elle appréciait. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière elle. Scorpius était adossé contre un mur.

- Tu aurais dû aller faire un tour avec lui, dit-il simplement, c'est un gentil garçon à ce que je sais.

- On se connait depuis qu'on est petit, il jouait au Quidditch avec mon frère, Lily et Albus quand on était petit.

- Tu ne jouais pas avec eux ? Demanda Scorpius en se mettant en marche.

- Je suis montée une fois sur un balai quand j'étais petite, et je me suis cassée le poignet, ma mère a eu si peur, et moi aussi, que je ne suis jamais remontée sur un balai, expliqua Rose.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Scorpius. Même pas en première année avec le professeur Dubois ?

Rose eut un petit rire.

- En première année, je me suis assise dans l'herbe, et j'ai refusé de monter sur un balai. Quand le professeur est venu me voir je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à voir ça avec ma mère. Il ne l'a même pas contacté.

Scorpius la regarda choqué.

- Tu n'es jamais remontée sur un balai, alors que toute ta famille ici fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Lily est attrapeur, Albus poursuiveurs, Rox…

- Je sais, et je connais les postes qu'ils occupent, coupa Rose. La vérité c'est que j'aurais aimé jouer avec eux, mais je ne remonterai jamais sur un balai, j'ai trop peur.

Scorpius s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et la regarda. Il lui attrapa la main et s'élança dans les couloirs.

- Scorpius, s'écria Rose en rigolant dans les couloirs, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Tu verras !

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau qui régulait l'entrer de leurs chambres. Scorpius donna le mot de passe, et entra toujours en tenant fermement la main de Rose. Il la guida dans sa chambre où il attrapa son balai, un Eclair de Feu quatrième génération. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et sortit en s'appuyant sur une pente de toit, suffisamment horizontale pour pouvoir tenir dessus. Rose le suivit et sortit maladroitement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire ce que je crois que…

- Oh si, coupa-t-il.

Il l'aida à enfourcher son balai, et monta ensuite devant elle.

- Met tes pieds sur les cales, dit-il en accrochant deux cales supplémentaires pour assurer sa stabilité, et accroche toi bien à moi.

Il donna un grand coup de pied, et le balai s'éleva.


	5. IV L'agression

**Chapitre 4**

Rose était terrifiée. Scorpius faisait des tours, piquant puis remontant brusquement, s'amusant comme un petit fou sur son balai, alors que derrière lui Rose se tenait le plus fermement possible à sa taille.

- Scorpius, ramène-moi quelque part où mes pieds touchent par terre, pour l'amour de Merlin, s'il te plait, implora-t-elle dans le dos du Serpentard.

Il secoua la tête et prit un virage très raide, remonta brusquement puis continua un peu tout droit avant de redescendre doucement. Rose descendit vite du balai et s'engouffra par la fenêtre. Elle s'assit sur le lit vert et argent, les jambes tremblantes. Scorpius entra dans la chambre.

- Par Merlin, Rose ! C'était super, s'exclama Scorpius. Arrête donc de faire cette tête, on dirait que tu as vu un troll !

Rose leva un regard horrifié vers le jeune homme.

- Plus jamais je ne remonte sur un balai avec toi ! Tu… Tu… Tu voles beaucoup trop vite.

- Habitude de Quidditch, je ne suis pas attrapeur pour rien.

- Tu fais des piqués beaucoup trop raides.

- Ca ne serait pas des piqués sinon, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Allez, avoue plutôt que c'était super Rose.

Rose secoua la tête et se leva, Scorpius sur les talons.

- Avoue que c'était super Rose ! C'était vraiment cool, insista-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. Ou je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu avoues.

Rose le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Ta baguette est dans ta chambre, le temps que tu y retournes je serais enfermée dans la mienne.

- Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de baguette ? Répliqua le jeune homme en la poussa sur le canapé derrière elle.

Elle tomba en rigolant, tandis que Scorpius lui immobilisait les mains et les coinçant sous son bras, et la chatouillait au niveau des côtes. Rose éclata de rire en essayant de se défendre mais ses mains étaient bien coincées, elle essaya alors d'attraper sa baguette, qu'elle sentait très proche de ses mains.

- _Incarcerem_ !

Des liens solides emprisonnèrent Scorpius.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu avais ta baguette ! Trich…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Rose l'avant déjà retourné et étant déjà à califourchon sur lui.

- _Rictusempra _!

- Non…

Scorpius éclata violement de rire. Il essayait de protester contre sa punition, mais rigoler l'en empêchait.

- _Finite_, dit très sérieusement Rose alors que Scorpius reprenait son souffle. Tu en as eu assez ?

- Je crois que…

Il attrapa alors sa baguette et la fit tombé du canapé avant de se mettre lui-même à califourchon sur elle.

- _Incarcerem_ !

- Scorpius Malefoy, si tu t'avises de faire ça, je ne t'adresse plus la parole.

Scorpius eu un petit rire.

- C'est toi qui as commencé, protesta-t-il. _Finite_.

- Non, c'est toi, contredit-elle en le poussant pour qu'il se relève. Je ne faisais que me venger !

Il se releva et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à faire de même. Elle se releva en lissant les plis de son t-shirt avec ses mains. Quand elle releva la tête, son regard plongea dans celui de Scorpius. Il avait les yeux gris acier, mais à ce moment-là, ils étaient agités de tourbillon plus foncé. « Du bleu » pensa Rose. Scorpius avança vers elle, mais s'arrêta avant d'atteindre ses lèvres. Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative de les plaquées sur les siennes. Il ferma aussitôt ses bras autour d'elle, mais un cri retentit dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Rose.

Scorpius courut dans sa chambre prendre sa propre baguette, pendant que Rose se précipitait dans le couloir.

- _Lumos Maxima _!

Les protestations des tableaux réveillés se turent immédiatement quand ils aperçurent Rose se précipitait vers une élève ensanglantée allongée dans le couloir. Scorpius arriva très vite et s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune élève.

- _Vulnera Sanentur_…_ Vulnera Sanentur_… _Vulnera Sanentur_…

Le sang de l'élève revient alors petit à petit dans son corps et les plaies qu'elle avait se refermèrent. Rose se leva alors, pendant que Scorpius prenait la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la porter à l'infirmerie. Rose tambourina à la porte de l'infirmerie avec le poing en regardant sa montre. Il n'était même pas vingt-trois heures. Mrs Pomfresh devait être encore debout. C'était une jeune femme, qui comme sa mère avant elle, occupait le poste d'infirmière à Poudlard. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte, un air contrarié sur le visage.

- Vous allez réveiller tous mes malades Miss, gronda-t-elle. Que voulez-vous ?

Mrs Pomfresh aperçu alors Scorpius qui portait la jeune élève dans ses bras. Il pensait ne pas avoir continué le sort assez longtemps car elle était encore très pâle. Mrs Pomfresh leur indiqua un lit.

- Quel sort avez-vous utilisé pour soigner ses plaies ?

- Vulnera Sanentur, indiqua Scorpius. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir fait correctement Mrs, ni assez longtemps, mais c'est la seule chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit sur le coup.

- Très bien, bon réflexe. Restez près d'elle, je reviens.

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas vers son bureau.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda Scorpius à Rose.

- Elle s'appelle Elena, elle est en deuxième année à Poufsouffle, je ne sais rien d'autre.

Rose était bouleversée. Qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à une élève avec cette force ? Elle doutait qu'un élève en dessous de la sixième année puisse lancer un maléfice avec autant de force, et encore, seul un bon élève aurait pu. Mrs Pomfresh revint un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

- Allez chercher le Directeur, ne vous séparez pas, la personne qui lui a fait ça rode peut être encore. Ne trainez pas en chemin.

- M. le Directeur, heureusement que vous êtes encore là, s'exclama Scorpius après être entré dans le bureau du Directeur. Nous avons trouvé une élève qui a été attaqué devant notre tableau.

Le Directeur, et tous les tableaux de ses prédécesseurs eurent l'air inquiets. Neville se leva.

- M. Malefoy, vous venez avec moi, Rose, tu restes ici, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un ne bouge pas. Ne touche à rien.

Scorpius et le directeur sortirent. Rose regarda autour d'elle quand une voix bienveillante l'apostropha.

- Rose ?

Elle se retourna et vit un vieillard barbu lui sourire. Elle le reconnu immédiatement. Albus Dumbledore. Enfin, son tableau. Elle s'approcha.

- Oui M. Dumbledore ?

- J'ai entendu parler de toi, la fille de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger. Tu leur ressemble.

Rose rougit. Merlin, cet homme, même en portrait, était intimidant. Il ressemblait à Merlin lui-même, du moins à l'image que Rose c'était toujours faite du grand Mage. Et le simple fait qu'il lui parle la mettait dans tous ses états.

- La fille du Traître-à-son-Sang et de la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Demanda le portrait d'un homme aux cheveux très noirs.

Les autres Directeurs poussèrent des soupirs de profonde résignation.

- Excuse-le, Phinéas est quelque peu… Conservateur, expliqua un portrait qui représentait, selon ce qui était écrit dessous, Armando Dippet.

- Phinéas Nigellus Black ? Demanda Rose.

- Le seul et l'unique, acquiesça le portrait en s'inclinant.

- Votre autre portrait m'a intrigué toute mon enfance, puisque vous n'y êtes jamais, ce que Teddy, votre dernier descendant regrette. Il aurait voulu connaitre un Black autre que sa grand-mère.

- Mon autre portrait ? Au Square Grimmaurd ? Questionna le portrait intrigué. Il n'a pas été enlevé par le sang-mêlé ?

D'autres soupirs de résignations retentirent dans la salle. Un autre portrait représentant une femme que Rose reconnut, puisqu'elle était la seule Directrice qu'eut connue Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, intervint :

- Phinéas, pourriez-vous arrêtez de désigner les gens par le statut de leur sang ?

Le portrait ne fit que secouer la main d'un air ennuyé, et enjoignit Rose à répondre à sa question d'un signe de tête.

- Non, Oncle Harry ne l'a pas enlevé, pour Teddy.

- Il y a un Teddy Black ? Demanda l'ancien directeur étonné.

A cet instant, Neville revint suivit par Scorpius. Il se rassit à son bureau.

- Ah, Rose, j'espère que Phinéas ne t'as pas trop ennuyé, déclara-t-il en souriant devant l'air vexé qu'avait pris le tableau.

- Oh, non Neville, et j'espère le revoir au Square Grimmaurd, insinua-t-elle en pensant que Teddy serait ravi de voir enfin son ancêtre apparaître dans ce tableau.

- Allez, retourner dans vos chambres, Elena va bien, et nous nous occupons de son cas. Faites attention sur le retour, ordonna le Directeur Londubat.

Le retour se fit dans le silence le plus total. Quand ils furent dans leurs appartements, ils ne surent quoi dire ni l'un, ni l'autre. Rose marmonna un vague « bonsoir » avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Rose regarda l'heure, et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. Scorpius était assis sur un des fauteuils de leur salle. Elle lui fit un sourire gêné à cause du retard. Une semaine avait passé, et la gêne occasionnée par leur baiser était passée.

- Rose ! C'est pas trop tôt, je suis sûreque les autres nous attendent déjà depuis un bon moment.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue me chercher dans ma chambre aussi !

Scorpius se défendit en souriant. On était déjà mi-octobre, et ils allaient à leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année. Ils retrouvèrent Tara, Matthew, Albus et Blaise qui les attendaient devant le Grande Salle, l'air visiblement impatients. Un groupe de troisième année passa devant eux en les regardant du coin de l'œil. Certain s'étaient fait à leur étrange groupe, d'autres avaient toujours du mal et continuaient à les regarder comme des gens étranges, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Matthew. Blaise avait visiblement l'air mal à l'aise dans sa robe de sorcier alors que les autres portaient des vêtements moldus. Il accueillit donc l'arrivée de Scorpius, habillé en sorcier lui aussi, avec un grand soulagement.

- Dites, vous savez que les vêtements moldus sont plus confortables que vos robes de sorciers ? Indiqua Matthew.

- Dis ça à mes parents, rigola Blaise. Ma mère ferait un malaise !

Un éclat de rire se répandit dans le groupe, leur attirant un regard noir de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, comme chaque fois que Blaise parlait de Pansy Zabini, née Parkinson, sa mère. Ils marchaient d'un bon pas, et arrivèrent assez vite à Pré-au-Lard. Tara, Matthew et Albus se rendirent chez Honeydukes, laissant Rose seule avec Scorpius et Blaise. Les trois amis déambulaient dans les rues du petit village, sans but précis, quand ils entendirent un enfant pleurer. Ils trouvèrent, caché dans une ruelle sombre, un élève qui portait son uniforme.

- C'est un première année, indiqua Blaise étonné.

Rose s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les premières années n'ont pas le droit aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

Le jeune garçon fut agité d'un sanglot qui l'empêcha de répondre. Rose l'aida à se relever, et attendit qu'il se soit calmé. Il commença alors à raconter pourquoi il était là.

- Un dernière année est venu me voir ce matin, en me disant qu'il avait besoin de moi. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vienne avec lui à Pré-au-Lard. Il m'a parlé de la boutique de bonbons, et m'a dit de prendre de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Et une fois qu'on a été ici, il m'a menacé avec sa baguette et il est parti avec mon argent.

Rose regarda Scorpius sans comprendre. Pourquoi faire venir un première année à Pré-au-Lard, juste pour le racketter ?

- Bon, et bien je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer au château, soupira Scorpius. Blaise, va retrouver les autres et raconte leur, nous on doit raccompagner…

- Josh, indiqua le petit garçon.

- On doit raccompagner Josh et l'emmener voir le professeur Londubat.

Blaise hocha la tête, et partit en direction de Honeydukes pendant qu'ils allaient en direction du Château. Ils croisèrent Sally StPeter, qui sourit à Scorpius avec un regard aguicheur. Rose eut envie de la tuer sur le champ, « cette fille est d'une vulgarité » pensa-t-elle en voyant Scorpius lui rendre son sourire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle lui souriait comme ça, et Scorpius le lui rendait bien. Quand ils arrivèrent au château, il leur sembla bien vide puisqu'il ne restait que les premières et deuxièmes années. Les deux préfets conduirent directement Josh au bureau du Directeur. Rose ouvrit l'escalier qui y menait, et frappa à la porte en haut de celui-ci. On les invita à entrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda le Directeur Londubat en haussant les sourcils devant leur étrange groupe.

- Allez, Josh raconte lui, encouragea Scorpius.

Rose n'écouta pas vraiment le récit, trop occupée à remarquer que le portrait de Phinéas ne se trouvait plus dans son cadre. Dumbledore hocha la tête quand elle le regarda et elle comprit. Il était allé au Squard Grimmaurd. Teddy devait être ravi. Elle revint à la conversation en cours quand elle entendit le directeur jurer par Merlin. Il avait demandé l'identité de celui qui l'avait racketté, et le jeune garçon ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

- De quoi avait-il l'air ? Demanda alors Scorpius.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils avant de fondre en larmes.

- Je… Je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Bien, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, déclara le Directeur. Et allez voir les Directeurs de Maisons pour leur dire de dire à leurs préfets de venir dans mon bureau demain à dix heures. Vous y compris.

Neville Londubat se tourna alors vers les portraits des autres directeurs, sûrement pour parler de la situation, pendant que les trois adolescents sortaient de son bureau. Quand ils furent sortis de l'infirmerie, Rose se tourna vers Scorpius.

- Deux agressions en si peu de temps, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?


	6. V L'incendie

**Chapitre 5**

_Square Grimmaurd, le 15 octobre, environ 15h_

_Chère Rose,_

_J'ai beaucoup parlé avec le portrait de Phinéas Nigellus Black, et je te remercie de ce que tu as fait en lui parlant de Teddy. Tu aurais dû le voir quand il est venu me voir en me disant que Phinéas était dans son cadre. Il était on ne peut plus ravi. Ils ont beaucoup parlé, en même si Phinéas n'est pas ravi que son dernier descendant, à part Scorpius, soit un sang-mêlé, et que son père ait été un loup-garou, il n'est pas vulgaire (pour une fois), mais Phinéas à l'air d'ignorer que les Weasley font aussi partie de ses descendants, ce qui est étrange, puisque son portrait se trouve dans la salle de l'arbre généalogique des Black. Kreatur lui, est ravi de voir « un vrai bon maître dans cette maison », même en portrait. Enfin, de toute façon, je viens à Poudlard le vingt, donc nous nous voyons bientôt._

_Porte-toi bien,_

_Oncle Harry._

_P.S : Ta mère sait que tu t'es fait aider par Drago Malefoy pour le devoir sur les loups-garous, elle était furieuse, tu devrais recevoir une lettre de sa part bientôt, mais heureusement pour toi, je crois qu'elle n'a rien dit à ton père. Courage._

Rose regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et soupira. Les arbres s'étaient couverts de feuilles rouges, oranges ou brunes, et le temps s'était refroidi. Elle entendit un rire retentir dans le salon qu'elle partageait avec Scorpius. Un rire de fille. Scorpius avait encore ramené Sally dans les appartements des Préfets. Ils sortaient plus ou moins ensemble depuis quelques temps, mais Rose n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir si c'était officiel, puisqu'ils ne se donnaient aucun signe d'affection en public, mieux ils ne restaient jamais ensemble en dehors des cours, et des longs –du moins ils semblaient particulièrement longs à Rose- moment qu'ils passaient dans la chambre de Scorpius. Elle entendit Scorpius rire bruyamment derrière le mur de sa chambre. Rose soupira et se leva. Elle attrapa sa baguette.

- _Assurdiato_, murmura Rose.

Les bruits qui lui venaient de la chambre voisine se turent alors d'un coup. Rose regarda l'heure. Il était encore tôt mais elle s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

- Rose, lève-toi vite, s'exclama Scorpius en la secouant.

Rose se réveilla doucement, elle regarda dehors. La nuit était maîtresse dehors.

- Par Merlin, Rose dépêche-toi, de te lever, il y a le feu dans ma chambre, annonça-t-il.

Rose ne comprit pas. Le feu ? A Poudlard ? Le dernier incendie à déplorer était celui de la Salle sur Demande pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Et c'était un feu magique que son lanceur n'avait pas sû contrôler. Il était d'ailleurs mort dans la bataille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Scorpius ?

Elle regarda la jeune homme. Il cherchait quelque chose dans sa chambre.

- Tu as ta baguette sur toi ? Tu as quelque chose que tu veux garder ? Demanda-t-il en regarda par la porte encore grande ouverte de la chambre.

Rose se leva en vitesse devant l'air affolé de Scorpius. Elle prit sa baguette dans sa table de nuit, et attrapa avec le paquet de lettres qu'elle avait reçu depuis le début de l'année. Scorpius attrapa sa main et sortit de la chambre. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, le feu s'était déjà propagé dans une partie de celui-ci. Rose sortit sa baguette.

- Ca ne sert à rien Rose, c'est un Feudeymon, expliqua Scorpius. Tu ne pourras pas…

Une flamme surgit dans sa direction, il recula juste à temps. Il serra la main de Rose plus fortement et se précipita vers le tableau. Quand ils sortirent, les professeurs Londubat, Crivey, Boot et Bones arrivaient en courant, suivit de Sally qui, dès qu'elle vit Scorpius, se mit à pleurer beaucoup plus fort. Elle jeta un regard vers Rose et leurs mains enlacées avant de se jeter dans les bras de Scorpius. Les professeurs étaient tous rentrés dans la salle, et Sally pleurait, quand l'ancien Directeur Dumbledore apparut dans un des tableaux, au grand mécontentement de son occupant.

- Miss Weasley, appela-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est Socrpius qui est venu me chercher. Je crois qu'un Feudeymon a été lancé dans sa chambre.

L'ancien Directeur fronça les sourcils, avant de hochait la tête et de repartir. Les professeurs sortirent du tableau.

- M. Malefoy, Miss StPeter, Miss Weasley, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

Rose fronça les sourcils. Depuis sa première année, le professeur Londubat ne l'avait appelé que deux fois Miss Weasley : quand ils avaient été surpris sortant de la forêt interdite en première année, et quand avec Tara, elles avaient jeté de la nourriture sur une autre élève. Scorpius avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Sally, qui s'était un peu calmée, mais jetait fréquemment des regards en direction de Rose, qui lui sourit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allée la chercher dans sa chambre, tu aurais pu mourir Scorpi, dit Sally assez fort pour que Rose l'entende. Elle avait dû t'entendre quand tu l'as appelée.

Scorpius ne répondit pas, mais Rose le vit serrer les poings. Le professeur Crivey, qui enseignait l'Etudes des Moldus, s'approcha du Directeur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier hocha la tête en le remerciant. Pendant qu'ils montèrent les escaliers, Scorpius lâcha Sally pour aller voir Rose. La jeune Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu vas bien ? Questionna Scorpius.

- Moi ça va, ta copine à l'air secouée par contre. Mais je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer. Comment un Feudeymon a pu se déclencher dans ta chambre. Tu dormais à ce moment-là ?

- Rose, il n'était même pas onze heures quand c'est arrivé ! Non je ne dormais pas. J'allais raccompagner Sally dans son dortoir. J'ai tourné le dos pour…

Il s'arrêta quelques instants et regarda Rose, l'air gêné.

- Pour me rhabiller, et quand je me suis retourné, une grosse flamme avait pris le rideau, Sally a poussé un cri, j'ai tapé contre le mur de ta chambre, on t'a appelé, et on est sortis en courant. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne sortais pas, je suis venu te chercher, et Sally est partie chercher les professeurs.

Rose fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vu le feu se déclencher ? Est-ce que…

- Scorpius, est-ce que Sally avait sa baguette ? Demanda-t-elle tout doucement pour que Sally ne l'entende pas.

Scorpius la regarda sans avoir l'air de comprendre où elle voulait en venir, mais le Directeur leur fit signe de rentrer dans son bureau et fit apparaître quatre chaises en cercle. Il s'assit sur l'une d'elle et leur fit signe de l'imiter.

- J'ai plusieurs questions. Déjà, première question : Miss StPeter, que faisiez-vous après le couvre-feu hors de votre dortoir ?

La jeune fille devint très rouge et Scorpius baissa les yeux. Le Directeur soupira.

- Je vois. Bien, ensuite. M. Malefoy, on a retrouvé dans votre chambre l'endroit d'où semble être parti le sortilège. Parce que vous avez dû le deviner, il s'agissait du sortilège du Feudeymon. J'aimerai voir vos baguettes à tous les trois.

Scorpius fut le premier à tendre sa baguette. Le Directeur sortit la sienne et l'appliqua contre celle de Scorpius.

- _Prior Incanto_, annonça-t-il.

Un léger brouillard s'éleva de sa baguette et révéla le dernier sort utiliser par Scorpius : collaporta. Le Directeur lui rendit sa baguette et prit celle que Rose lui tendit. Le sortilège d'assurdiato apparut. Neville se tourna alors vers Sally, qui le regarda avec un air paniqué.

- Je… J'ai perdu ma baguette.

Elle fondit en sanglot encore une fois. Le professeur Boot entra dans la salle, il tendit au Directeur un des éclats de verre, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Bien, Terry, accompagnez ces deux jeunes filles à l'infirmerie, je vais m'entretenir avec M. Malefoy, annonça le professeur Londubat.

Rose jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Scorpius, qui avait visiblement l'air paniqué. Le professeur Boot poussa légèrement Rose de la main, qui sortit alors. Pendant le trajet, Sally n'arrêta pas de pleurer, et de se plaindre de « sa si belle baguette perdue » ce qui eut le don de profondément agacer Rose. Quand elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, elles furent réparties dans deux lits, les plus éloignés possibles. « Soit le Boot à remarquer qu'elle me tapait sur le système, soit ils ne veulent pas qu'on communique » en conclut Rose. Rose s'endormit dès qu'elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle fut réveillée par le léger grincement qu'émit la porte de l'infirmerie quand elle s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle vit Mrs Pomfresh qui passait devant son lit avec un Scorpius qui avait l'air atterré.

- Mrs Pomfresh, arrêta-t-elle quand l'infirmière repassa devant elle.

- Que puis-je pour vous Miss Weasley ?

- Est-ce que je peux parler à Scorpius, maintenant qu'il est sorti de chez Monsieur le Directeur ?

- Non. Il ne doit parler avec personne, surtout pas vous, ni Miss StPeter, avant l'arrivée des Aurors. Reposez-vous maintenant, une longue journée vous attend demain.

Rose reposa la tête sur son oreiller, et essaya de se rendormir.

- Miss Weasley, réveillez-vous.

Une main amicale secouait l'épaule de Rose. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se rendormir, se posant toute sorte de question. Pourquoi les Aurors venaient-ils ? Pourquoi elle ne devait pas adresser la parole à Scorpius ? Il ne le soupçonnait tout de même pas d'avoir mis le feu lui-même à sa chambre ? Mais elle avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée. Et maintenant on la réveillait. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Le jour se levait à peine, pourquoi la réveillait-on maintenant ? L'infirmière revint vers son lit.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillée. Vous trouverez dans la malle au pied de votre lit, toutes les affaires qu'ont récupéré vos professeurs dans votre chambre. Vous êtes plus chanceuse que M. Malefoy, votre chambre n'a pas été touché par l'incendie, vos affaires sont saines et sauves. Habillez-vous, et allez attendre devant la porte, vous allez être la première à être interrogée.

- Mrs, savez-vous qui va me poser les questions ? Interrogea Rose.

- Un Auror… Wilkili, je crois.

Rose soupira. Georges Wilkili travaillait avec son père, elle l'avait vu quelques fois. C'était un homme plutôt froid, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais son père avait toujours dit beaucoup de bien de lui. Rose ouvrit la malle dans laquelle on avait rassemblé ses affaires. Elle attrapa une robe de sorcière qu'elle avait, et tira ses rideaux complètement pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Elle se rendit ensuite devant la porte, où le professeur Boot l'attendait.

- Ah, Miss Weasley, suivez-moi, M. Wilkili vous attend déjà dans une salle de classe.

Rose se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge, et ne se sentait pas bien. La salle où elle allait être interrogée se trouvait très proche de l'infirmerie. C'était une petite salle qui sentait le renfermé, et n'avait pas dû servir depuis longtemps. Un homme regardait par la fenêtre. Le professeur Boot toussa pour manifester leur présence, et Wilkili se retourna.

- Ah, Rose Weasley, entrez, asseyez-vous, M. Boot, pouvez-vous fermer la porte en sortant ?

Rose s'exécuta, elle appréhendait, elle ne savait pas quelle question il allait lui poser.

- Bien, commençons, pour vous cela devrait être rapide. Alors, que faisiez-vous quand le feu s'est déclaré ?

Une petite plume notait tout ce qu'il disait avec application.

- Je dormais, monsieur.

- Vous dormiez ? Il était pourtant tôt.

- J'étais fatiguée, se défendit Rose. Nous avons eu beaucoup de devoirs dernièrement et j'avais veillé pour tout faire.

L'auror hocha la tête.

- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement de votre camarade Scorpius Malefoy dernièrement ?

Ainsi, ils soupçonnaient Scorpius. Pourtant le dernier sort qu'il avait jeté n'était pas celui de Feudeymon, et la porte de sa chambre était restée ouverte quand Sally et lui étaient sortis.

- Non, monsieur. Il était parfaitement normal.

- S'enfermait-il seul dans sa chambre pendant de longs moments ? Avait-il l'air distrait, lointain ?

- Non, nous faisions nos devoirs sur la table, ensembles, indiqua Rose. Et je vous l'ai dit, il était parfaitement normal, peut-être même plus ouvert qu'avant depuis quelques temps.

Rose se mordit la lèvre et regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle avait dit. Tout changement d'attitude était suspect aux yeux des Aurors.

- Que voulez-vous dire par plus ouvert ? S'intéressa l'Auror.

- Il me parlait plus, surtout depuis que Blaise a accepté de venir avec nous.

L'Auror hocha encore la tête en jetant un regard au parchemin sur lequel la plume enchantée griffonnait.

- Avez-vous déjà rencontré Drago Malefoy durant les visites qu'il rendait à son fils ?

- M. Malefoy n'est venu qu'une seule fois depuis le début de l'année, et oui, j'ai même eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui. Un homme charmant.

Rose pensa immédiatement que si son père lisait ce rapport il mourrait sur le champ, et le fait de voir son collègue lever un sourcil lui fit comprendre que cela n'était un secret pour personne.

- Durant cette visite, sont-ils restés longtemps seuls ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas, ils ont passé un peu de temps seuls, mais très peu je pense.

- Que savez-vous de Sally StPeter ?

Rose fut intriguée qu'il pose des questions sur elle.

- C'est une dernière année, de la maison Serpentard, comme Scorpius. Une petite aristocrate, tenant de son sang une fierté moyenâgeuse.

L'auror tiqua quand Rose dit ça.

- Son sang-pur ? Et Scorpius qu'en pense-t-il ?

- Scorpius est un Malefoy, expliqua Rose. Il tire beaucoup de fierté de son sang, mais jamais il ne penserait que cela lui accorde le moindre droit ou la moindre supériorité. Il m'a expliqué que ses parents avaient été extrêmement touchés par la guerre et la place sombre que leur famille y avait jouée.

Rose adressa une brève prière à Merlin. Elle ne mentait pas, mais il est vrai que Scorpius était très fier du statut « pur » de son sang, ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à comprendre.

- Pour en revenir à Miss StPeter, enchaina l'auror, depuis quand fréquente-elle monsieur Malefoy ?

- Une, deux semaines tout au plus, mais ils seraient plus à même de répondre à ces questions.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça l'auror. Bien, je pense avoir fait le tour Miss Weasley. Évidemment, il est possible que j'ai de nouveau besoin de vous rencontrer.

Rose hocha la tête, et sortit de la salle. Le professeur Boot attendait dehors avec Sally, qui jeta un regard noir à Rose. Sally entra dans la salle, et le professeur Boot raccompagna Rose dans la grande salle, où les plus matinaux des élèves étaient déjà. Elle ne trouva que Blaise mais, à l'air inquiet qu'il avait, elle comprit qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit.

- Tu nous raconteras ce qui s'est passé quand les autres seront là, lui dit-il simplement.


	7. VI La réputation des Gryffondors

**Chapitre 6**

Rose était livide. Elle avait passé la journée dans un état second, proche de la transe, et s'était rendue dans la plupart de ses cours par réflexe, et –merci Merlin- sa connaissance du château lui avait rendu un grand service, lui évitant les pièges des escaliers, le dédale tortueux des nombreux couloirs, et les changements de position de certaines salles. La nouvelle de l'incendie s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, et tout le monde la regardait du coin de l'œil. Personne n'avait revu Scorpius après qu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie, et Sally StPeter assura qu'elle l'avait à peine croisé en se rendant, escortée par le professeur Boot, dans la grande salle. Elle aussi dans un état plutôt second. Heureusement les professeurs étaient compatissants et ne posaient pas de questions embarrassantes. Ils ne lui avaient presque pas posé de question du tout d'ailleurs. C'est à la fin de sa journée, quand elle voulut aller se reposer avant le dîner, qu'elle se secoua un peu. Où diable allait-elle dormir ? Les appartements des préfets étaient inutilisables pour le moment, elle n'allait tout de même pas passer plusieurs jours à vivre dans l'infirmerie, et les dortoirs des Gryffondor étaient pleins. Elle était au milieu du Grand Hall totalement perdue, ne sachant que faire, quand elle crut apercevoir quelqu'un de familier fendre la foule. Scorpius. Elle se dirigea droit sur lui, mais puisqu'il lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Alors elle hâta le pas, sans pour autant courir. Quand elle fut enfin à sa hauteur, elle attrapa sa manche, au même moment où elle se rendit compte de son erreur.

- Ah, miss Weasley, dit Drago Malefoy de sa voix trainante, j'espérai vous voir, mais je me rendais dans le bureau de Neville. Je voudrais vous parler.

- Je…

Rose eut soudain un éclair de bon sens dans sa miteuse journée.

- Il fallait moi aussi que j'aille voir le professeur Londubat.

Drago Malefoy hocha la tête, et reprit sa marche accompagné de Rose. Il attendit de se trouver dans un couloir vide pour parler.

- Ecoutez miss, je ne vous cache pas que la situation est extrêmement embarrassante. Ils pensent que c'est mon fils qui a jeté ce sort. J'ai pu lui parler avant qu'ils ne l'enferment comme un vulgaire criminel.

- Votre… Ils l'ont…

Rose n'en croyait pas un mot. Ainsi, ils pensaient que Scorpius était coupable ?

- Oui, ils l'ont enfermé. Les… Antécédents de notre famille laissent planer un sérieux doute sur nos pratiques en magie, et beaucoup pensent que nous sommes encore des adeptes de la magie noire.

- Mais qu'a à voir votre fils là-dedans ? Demanda Rose, qui avait enfin retrouver ses esprits.  
- Rien justement, répliqua M. Malefoy. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire complot, mais nous devons le prouver maintenant.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la statue qui cachait le bureau du Directeur. Rose, en tant que préfète en chef, connaissant le moyen d'y accéder. Elle ouvrit l'escalier, et annonça avant de s'engager :

- Je suis certaine que Scorpius est innocent, et je ferai de mon mieux pour vous soutenir.

Le père de Scorpius eut un sourire triste. Quand Rose entra dans le bureau du directeur, son regard se posa automatiquement sur le portrait de Phinéas Black. Il était dans son cadre, et lui adressa quelque chose qui devait être un sourire pour un homme aussi peu agréable. Neville accueillit les deux arrivants par un profond soupir.

- Ah, Drago, tu es venu finalement. Tu as pu voir ton fils ?

- Très rapidement, j'ai espéré que tu puisses me permettre de le voir avant que je ne quitte l'école.

Le Directeur soupira encore.

- Ce sont les Aurors qui gèrent l'enquête, ils ne font que la mener dans mon école, je n'ai aucune autorité sur eux. Peut-être si Harry ou Ron viennent mener l'enquête pourrais-je le leur demander, mais les autres ne me rendront pas ce service.

Le regard du professeur Londubat se posa sur Rose qui était restée en retrait.

- Et toi, Rose, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je voulais savoir où est-ce que j'allais dormir professeur, et s'il était possible que je voie Scorpius, annonça-t-elle.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, intrigués. Surtout M. Malefoy qui haussait tellement les sourcils, qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait vu Rose cracher des flammes. Neville changea d'expression et fronça les sourcils.

- Oh, Merlin, je n'ai pas du tout réfléchi à là où tu allais dormir. Les seuls dortoirs qui ne sont pas pleins sont ceux de Serpentard, mais je ne peux tout de même pas t'envoyer dormir là-bas. Il y a bien la salle sur demande, qu'on pourrait transformer en chambre, mais tu ne pourrais pas y laisser d'affaires, elles disparaitraient.

Un des tableau se racla bruyamment la gorge, dans le but évident d'attirer l'attention. Le professeur Dumbledore les regardait en souriant.

- Il y a un bureau, près des dortoirs de Gryffondor, qui est inoccupé. Vous pourriez demandez aux elfes de le transformer en chambre, Neville.

Le Directeur actuel poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ah, professeur, vous êtes toujours d'une aide remarquable. Merci. Je vais m'en occuper. Pour ce qui est de voir Scorpius, je ne peux rien faire Rose, désolé. Il faut que tu ailles voir les Aurors chargés de l'enquête toi-même. En attendant, je pense que tes camarades de Gryffondor t'accueilleront dans leur salle commune avec plaisir.

Rose comprit que Londubat essayait de la congédier avec délicatesse et salua les deux hommes avant de sortir. Elle descendit l'escalier en soupirant. Merlin que sa journée était mauvaise, et maintenant il allait falloir faire trois fois le tour du château avant de retrouver ses amis, qui n'étaient sûrement pas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. À moins que la grosse dame ne se soit décidée à laisser entrer Tara et Matthew, et surtout Blaise, qui était à Serpentard. Les vieilles rancunes entre les maisons étaient toujours aussi vives pour certains, et tableau et fantômes, qui pour la plupart étaient là depuis toujours, étaient souvent les investigateurs de ses querelles. Rose décida de commencer par aller voir dans la Grande Salle, si ses amis n'y étaient pas. Elle croisa quelques personnes, mais comme le temps était au beau fixe, la plupart des élèves étaient sortis profiter des derniers beaux jours qu'ils auraient avant un hiver rigoureux.

Après avoir cherché pendant une quarantaine de minutes, elle retrouva Albus et Tara à la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit à leur table en soupirant.

- Où sont Matthew et Blaise ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tara haussa les épaules, et Albus l'imita. Rose leva un sourcil.

- J'ai fait tous les endroits possibles et imaginables où vous auriez pu être avant de venir ici.

Albus rehaussa les épaules, tout en poussant un grognement sur le devoir de runes qu'il était en train de faire. Tara jeta un regard en coin à Rose qui pouffa. Elle rigola avant même de penser à Scorpius. Avant de penser qu'il était trop tôt pour rire. Avant de penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas rigoler. Blaise entra dans la bibliothèque, retourna une chaise et s'assit à califourchon dessus. Il avait l'air maussade.

- Je suis allé voir les Aurors qui gardent Scorpius, annonça-t-il.

- Et Matthew ? Demanda Albus en relevant la tête de son devoir.

- Matthew ? On s'en fou de Matthew, rétorqua Blaise. Bref, ils m'ont jeté en me disant que je n'avais aucun droit de le voir. Et ensuite, vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu.

- Drago Malefoy, le père de Scorpius, chuchota Rose qui avait vu le regard assassin de la bibliothécaire.

- Que… Comm…

Blaise la regarda avec des grands yeux étonnés avant de prendre un air boudeur.

- Rose, tu viens de casser mon effet de surprise.

- Désolée monsieur, je l'ai vu la première, répliqua Rose.

- Bref ? Coupa Tara

- Ah euh, oui, donc M. Malefoy. Il est venu voir les Aurors, il leur a demandé de voir son fils. Les Aurors lui ont ri au nez.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Albus qui avait relevé la tête et suivait maintenant la conversation.

- Eh bah, ils ont rigolé, avant de lui dire qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas le laisser voir son fils, parce qu'ils le soupçonnaient aussi, et ils l'ont fait entrer dans une salle pour lui poser des questions.

- Vraiment ? Interrogea Tara. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le soupçonneraient ?

- Soupçonner qui ? Coupa Matthew en s'asseyant sur une chaise avec eux.

- Ah, Matthew, on se demandait où tu étais, dit Tara.

- Les Aurors soupçonnent M. Malefoy d'avoir aidé Scorpius à mettre le feu à sa chambre, annonça Blaise.

- Quand j'y pense, intervint Rose, ils m'ont posé des questions sur le jour où M. Malefoy est venu après la rentrée.

- Mais pourquoi eux ? Scorpius a toujours eu un comportement irréprochable, déclara Tara, comme tous les Malefoy depuis des années. Pourquoi la famille Malefoy ?

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le groupe. Ils savaient tous très bien pourquoi, mais ce fut Albus qui le dit à voix haute.

- Lucius Malefoy était un mangemort, et certaines personnes ne leur ont jamais pardonné le camp qu'ils ont choisi pendant la guerre.

Rose regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était petite et lugubre. Il n'y avait pas de cheminée et une chandelle pendait tristement au plafond, seule. Un lit au couleurs de Gryffondor y avait été placé, et sa malle trônait à son pied. Le bureau qui devait être dans la pièce à la base avait été poussé contre le mur. Rose s'assit sur le lit, et se repassa mentalement sa journée. Quand elle arriva au diner, elle se mit à pleurer. Des gros sanglots l'agitaient et elle n'arrivait pas à ce calmer. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien perdu dans l'incendie. Le seul qui aurait dû pleurer à cette heure-là c'était Scorpius, dans la pièce qui devait lui servir de cellule. Rose releva brusquement la tête. Elle n'était même pas allée voir les Aurors pour leur demander si elle pouvait le voir, sachant très bien qu'elle essuierait un refus, et elle était allée dîner avec les autres. Quand ils étaient sortis, les Aurors allaient manger. Une vingtaine de minutes étaient passées, et ils étaient encore sûrement dans la Grande Salle. Rose sécha ses larmes d'un geste et sortit de sa chambre. Les Gryffondors étaient réputés pour poser leur cerveau, foncer, et réfléchir après. Elle allait être digne de leur réputation. Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra. Elle ne trouva pas Albus dans la salle, mais sa sœur Lily.

- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je viens voir ton frère, tu sais où il est ?

- Dans son dortoir, il est monté il y a dix minutes.

Rose hocha la tête et s'élança vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle essuya le regard amusé de Darren Olson, un dernière année qui partageait son dortoir avec Albus, quand elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

- Je te manquais Weasley ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Rose ne répondit même pas, elle toqua violemment à la porte de la salle de bain derrière laquelle elle entendait son cousin chanter sous la douche.

- Al', j'ai besoin de la cape de ton père !

Albus ouvrit la porte, une serviette autour de la taille.

- Rosie, tu as besoin de la cape de mon père ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, répondit Rose. Celle qu'il a héritée de son père avant de te la donner lors de ta deuxième année.

Albus la regardait avec un regard hésitant. Il lui prit le poignet et la fit entrer dans la salle de bain avant de fermer la porte.

- Rosie, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de parler de ça devant Darren ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'une cape d'invisibilité ?

- Me rendre invisible Al' ! Mais, si tu veux dire oui, dépêche-toi, parce que j'ai moins d'une demi-heure pour y aller !

Albus soupira, sortit de la salle de bain et fouilla dans sa malle. Il en sortit une cape roulée en boule, qu'il tendit à Rose.

- Tiens, tu me la rendras demain.

Rose lui adressa un sourire ravi et sortit en courant. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et jeta la cape en tissu noir à travers la pièce, avant de s'envelopper de la cape d'invisibilité d'Albus. Elle ralentit le pas, mais se rendit vers l'endroit où elle avait été interrogée. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la pièce.

- Evidemment, murmura-t-elle. _Alohomora_.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle fronça les sourcils. Les Aurors n'étaient pas idiots, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé d'autres sorts pour fermer la pièce ? Collaporta était un sortilège qui se brisait extrêmement facilement. Il devait sûrement y avoir d'autre sortilège sur la pièce, puisque un trousseau de clef était posé en évidence sur le bureau.

- _Finite Incantatem_.

Elle posa un pied dans la pièce, et devant l'absence de réaction se précipita au bureau, elle attrapa les clefs et ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée. Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé à Albus la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'il avait piqué à son frère l'année précédente. Elle aurait pu savoir si quelqu'un arrivait, et savoir où se trouver Scorpius. Merlin, il fallait qu'elle retourne au dortoir des Gryffondor. Rose courut. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très discrète, mais elle voulait faire le plus vite possible. Elle donna le mot de passe en enlevant la cape de son cousin et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Deux personnes étaient assises dans la salle, qui la saluèrent.

- Alors Weasley, tu vas voir ton nouveau copain ? Lança un des deux qui étaient assis devant le feu avec un soupir railleur.

Elle leur adressa un signe vulgaire, qu'ils ne comprirent pas, venant tous les deux de familles sorcières, et n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de fréquenter beaucoup de moldus, contrairement à elle. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte du dortoir d'Albus. Les ronflements d'un de ses colocataires retentissaient dans la salle, et son cousin dormait. Seul Darren lisait encore.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu es folle de moi Weasley, annonça se dernier.

- C'est ça, répliqua-t-elle en fouillant dans la malle d'Albus sans gêne, fais, je t'en prie. Je pars dans deux minutes, tu pourras fantasmer.

Elle fut étonnée de ne pas entendre l'agaçant garçon répondre. Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui trouva un regard dur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Tu ne devrais pas rigoler avec ça dans ta situation Weasley.

- De quelle situation tu parles Olson ?

Le garçon lui adressa juste un sourire moqueur.

- Bonne nuit, Weasley, tu devrais te dépêcher de retourner dans ta chambre, toutes sortes de danger rôdent dans le château la nuit.

Et il tira les rideaux de son lit. Rose secoua la tête. Ce n'était qu'un idiot qu'elle rejetait depuis leur première année, et il essayait simplement de l'effrayer. Elle trouva enfin un parchemin dans la malle d'Albus. Elle se précipita dans la salle commune, croisa les deux garçons qui étaient encore dans la salle commune quand elle était montée et quand elle arriva dans la salle rouge et or, celle-ci était vide. Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota le parchemin.

- Je… Merlin…

Elle soupira pendant qu'elle cherchait la phrase qu'elle n'avait jamais dites, mais que son cousin lui avait confié un jour où ils étaient sortis après le couvre-feu, pour aller avec Tara et Matthew faire un tour de nuit dans le parc.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, se souvint-elle

Rose pinça les lèvres. Ils s'étaient déjà servis de cette carte avec Albus et elle avait toujours trouvé cette phrase ridicule, mais maintenant elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était vraie. On se servait rarement de la carte du Maraudeur pour aller en cours.

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_Sont fiers de vous présenter la_

_Carte du Maraudeur_

Rose sourit, cette présentation était vraiment réussie. Elle ouvrit la carte et l'observa. Les Aurors étaient retournés au bureau dans lequel ils avaient laissé les clefs. Ils avaient donc déjà dû se rendre compte qu'elles avaient disparu. Elle regarda frénétiquement dans la carte à la recherche de petits points accompagné du nom « Scorpius Malefoy » mais elle ne trouva que des points avec une étiquette. « Drago Malefoy ». Où diable pouvait se trouver Scorpius ? Il ne l'avait tout de même pas envoyé dans une autre prison ? La seule qui aurait paru plus sûre que les cachots de Poudlard aurait été Azakaban. Mais on n'envoyait pas un élève de Poudlard à Azkaban avant son procès. Et puis, les personne enfermées à Azkaban était pour la plupart d'ancien Mangemort qui était encore assez fou pour revendiquer leur camp pendant la guerre, ou des meurtriers. Les cachots ! Rose déplia un peu plus la carte et observa les cachots. Le bureau du professeur Boot était occupé par deux personnes. Le professeur Boot lui-même, et un homme du nom de John Patinski. « Un auror », supposa Rose. Elle regarda les pièces voisines, et aperçu une étiquette qui portait le nom de Scorpius. Mais il était libre. Il se baladait dans un couloir. Rose fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il dans les couloirs ? S'était-il échappé ou avait-il été libéré ? La jeune fille sortit en courant de la salle et décida de ne pas mettre la cape pour pouvoir courir. Elle descendit un escalier en courant, sauta une marche qui était occupée par Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui soupira bruyamment en l'injuriant. Elle s'élança et passa devant le bureau du professeur Boot. Au prochain virage elle le verrait, elle en était sûre. Elle fut violemment projetée à terre. Elle avait mal aux côtes. Elle secoua la tête.

- Weasley, grogna Scorpius. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je venais te voir, crétin, répliqua-t-elle. Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être enfermé dans un cachot ?

- Si Miss Weasley, il devrait, annonça une voix glaciale derrière elle.


	8. VII Des ennuis pour la route

**Chapitre 7**

- Rose, annonça une voix sévère derrière elle.

Quand l'Auror les avait trouvés avec Boot, elle avait été enfermée dans le bureau du professeur, en attendant qu'un Auror revienne l'interroger. La jeune fille s'était assise par terre dans un coin de la pièce plutôt que sur la chaise devant le bureau, elle préférait le contact froid du sol en pierre qui lui rappelait qu'elle s'était bel et bien fait prendre cette fois ci. Rose se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver ici. Son oncle, le frère de son père, Percy Weasley. Si son oncle s'était réconcilié avec sa famille peu avant la guerre, le père de Rose ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné d'avoir préféré le Ministère à sa propre famille, et leur relation, bien que cordiale avait toujours été froide.

- Oncle Percy, que…

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Finit-il à sa place. Je viens essayer de te sortir de tes ennuis, jeune fille. Ils ont envoyé une lettre à tes parents, même s'ils pensent juste que tu venais voir ton ami. Mais il faut que tu sois honnête Rose, tu as de vrais ennuis maintenant, continua son oncle en s'agenouillant devant elle. Ce n'est pas seulement Londubat, ou l'école cette fois. Cette fois, c'est le Ministère de la Magie, ce sont les Aurors qui mènent l'enquête. Et ton poste de Préfète-en-chef ne te sera d'aucune utilité.

Rose s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce pendant que son oncle parlait, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Son oncle la prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne voulais pas te gronder Rosie…

Rosie. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Ça avait toujours été « Rose ».

- Calme toi, tu vas être interrogé par un Auror, mais si tu dis la vérité, tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Fais de ton mieux, et le nom des Weasley sera sauf.

Rose se dégagea violemment. Ainsi c'était pour ça. Sauver son nom. Il ne voulait même pas lui rendre service, lui donner des conseils, non, il voulait garder sa réputation intacte. Rose sécha ses larmes d'un geste énervé et regarda son oncle avec tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait.

- Merci d'être venu Oncle Percy, tu aurais dû t'épargner le déplacement.

Son oncle eut l'air touché.

- Oh, Rose, je… Tu… Je ne voulais pas dire que…

- Que tu étais venu seulement pour ta réputation ? Finit Rose, heureuse de voir que les rôles étaient inversés.

- Bien sûr que je ne suis pas venu pour ma réputation Rose ! Cesse de faire l'enfant s'il te plait. Il n'y pas seulement ma réputation en jeu, mais aussi celle de tes parents, de ton frère, de tes cousins cousines, de tes amis. Je suis venu parce que je suis le seul à avoir eu le droit de venir. Ron et Harry n'ont pas pu venir sur l'enquête, et tes autres oncles et tantes n'avaient rien à faire ici. Maintenant, tu es autorisée à retourner dans ta chambre, même si un Auror sera posté devant la porte.

Il se détourna et Rose se sentit bête d'avoir réagi ainsi, même s'il ne lui était toujours pas beaucoup plus sympathique. Percy se retourna et hésita avant de finalement dire.

- Tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, où se trouvent les clefs qui ont été volées dans le bureau des Aurors ? Des sortilèges avaient été mis en place mais ils ont été brisés par quelqu'un.

Rose sortit le trousseau d'une de ses poches et le tendit à son oncle qui sourit.

- Tu avais vraiment pensé à tout.

Ils sortirent de la salle, et Percy tendit le trousseau à l'Auror qui se tenait devant la porte.

- Tenez, vous devriez revoir les sortilèges que vous placez sur les lieux… Stratégiques. Une élève de septième année arrive à les briser. Bien sûr, si vous ne voulez pas que je parle de cette piètre performance à votre supérieur, qui vous ne devez pas l'ignorer est mon beau-frère, je pense que vous devriez vous abstenir de parler de ce trousseau.

L'homme rougit et Rose fut impressionnée par la capacité de son oncle à dissuader en parlant, apparemment le plus possible, quelqu'un de faire quelque chose qui aurait pu porter préjudice à sa famille. Rose se laissa guider par son oncle, qui ne disait rien. Quand ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre, un Auror était déjà postée là. Percy entra dans la chambre avec sa nièce.

- Tu sais Rose, je n'ai jamais défendu mes intérêts en ne pensant qu'à moi, nous sommes nombreux à nous appeler Weasley maintenant, et quand j'ai défendu mon nom, j'ai avant tout défendu le vôtre avec.

Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce laissant Rose seule. Elle regarda l'heure. Une heure du matin. Quand elle était sortie du dortoir des Gryffondor il était à peine vingt-trois heures. Et elle n'avait pas pu parler à Scorpius.

- Alors, Miss Weasley, que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs en cette heure si tardive, munie d'un parchemin vierge, que nous soupçonnons être une carte illégale, et d'une cape d'invisibilité ?

Merlin, merci, elle avait réussi à éteindre la carte du Maraudeur avant que l'Auror ne la remarque.

- Le parchemin n'est qu'un vulgaire jouet acheté chez Weasley & Weasley, essayez de le lire.

- Farce pour sorciers facétieux ? Compléta l'Auror.

Rose hocha la tête.

- Et la cape d'invisibilité, c'était une fausse elle aussi ?

- Non.

Rose était bien décidée à en dire le moins possible. Bien sûr elle n'allait pas expliquer le secret de la carte du Maraudeur, même si elle avait dû mentir. Elle n'allait sûrement pas impliquer son oncle Harry, ses cousins James et Albus ni et son oncle George, qui l'avait volé dans le bureau du concierge de l'époque, avec son jumeau, mort pendant la guerre. Tous avaient de près ou de loin un rapport avec la carte, et pour expliquer comment elle s'était retrouvée en sa possession, elle aurait dû tous les impliquer. Mais la pour la cape elle ne pouvait pas mentir, mais était bien décidée à la récupérer, sans avoir à citer le nom d'Albus.

- Où l'avez-vous eu ? Questionna l'auror, lui bien décidé à en savoir le plus possible.

- Un ami me l'a prêtée au début de la semaine, pour aller à la bibliothèque le soir. J'ai souvent des insomnies vous savez.

Elle mentait avec effronterie, mais n'en ressentait aucune gêne. Elle devait protéger son cousin.

- Miss Weasley, arrêtons de tourner autour du pot voulez-vous ? Pourquoi avoir essayé de voir Scorpius cette nuit ? Vous risquez beaucoup, et vous risquez d'être accusée de complicité !

- Je ne serais accusée de rien, monsieur.

- Vous êtes bien confiante Miss, pourquoi ?

Rose soupira en secouant la tête. Elle recula un peu sa chaise et avança son buste en posant ses coudes sur le bureau.

- Etes-vous sûr que vous êtes Auror ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Rose soupira à nouveau. Elle en rajoutait tellement dans son jeu de fille sûre d'elle, qu'elle se demandait si quelqu'un pouvait y croire.

- Pour qu'il y aie complicité, il faut un crime monsieur, et un criminel. Vous avez le crime, certes, mais vous n'avez pas le criminel.

- Vous avez du cran Miss Weasley, vous êtes sympathique. Mais vous êtes crédule.

- Ah ? Répondit simplement Rose.

- Les Malefoy, ne sont pas des gens fréquentable. Dès la première guerre ils…

Rose s'était levée de sa chaise.

- Je ne continuerai pas mon entretien avec vous, monsieur.

Cette fois elle ne jouait plus la comédie, elle était vraiment révoltée. L'homme haussa de nouveau les sourcils.

- Comment osez-vous discriminer des gens ainsi ? Les juger pour leur nom ? Oui, Lucius Malefoy a été un mangemort. Oui, il était l'un des plus fidèles de Voldemort – l'homme frissonna en entendant ce nom, même des années après la guerre certaine personne étaient lâches-. Oui, Drago Malefoy à la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Mais ils en ont payés le prix ! Un prix déjà extrêmement fort. Je suis la fille de deux héros, des plus grands héros de cette guerre, mon parrain est celui qui a tué Voldemort lui-même. Je ne connais pas la disgrâce. Je ne connais pas l'effet que ça fait de se faire cracher dessus sur le chemin de Traverse quand on a à peine huit ans parce qu'on s'appelle Malefoy. Mais Scorpius Malefoy, lui, le sait ! Sa famille a mis des années à se remettre de ça, et même encore aujourd'hui, on chuchote dans son dos quand il traverse un couloir. Encore aujourd'hui certaines personnes, dont vous, ont la pitoyable impression qu'il le mérite, alors qu'il N'ETAIT MEME PAS NÉ !

Elle avait terminé sa tirade dans un cri. L'homme en face d'elle était abasourdi, il avait les yeux écarquillés et n'osait plus bouger. Un Auror, sûrement alerté par les cris, entra dans la salle.

- Clarck, il se passe quelque chose ?

L'homme secoua la tête, et son collègue attrapa le parchemin. Il lut, attrapa son collègue par l'épaule, le fit sortir et referma la porte.

- Miss Weasley, l'homme sur lequel vous venez de crier a vu sa mère et sa petite sœur se faire assassiner sous ses yeux par un mangemort. Pensez-vous vraiment que vous pouvez lui dire des choses ainsi ?

- Mon père a vu son frère mourir tué par un mangemort. Il a vu Remus Lupin, un ami, se faire tuer. Il a vu des centaines de personnes se faire massacrer pendant une seule bataille. Et je ne vous parle même pas de la guerre, seulement d'une bataille. Mais que vous le vouliez ou non, que la communauté l'accepte ou non, il n'y a pas que les « gentils » qui ont perdu de la famille. Des enfants ont vu leurs parents disparaitre pour Azkaban. Des adolescents ont vu leurs parents torturé. Des jeunes adultes ont vu leurs parents, leurs amis, mourir de la main de l'Ordre.

Rose ne disait pas ça juste pour sauver Scorpius. Elle le pensait. Son oncle Harry, avait perdu dans cette guerre ses parents, son parrain, certains de ses amis. Mais il avait toujours gardé en tête qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu du monde dans cette guerre. Il avait témoigné au procès de Narcissa Malefoy, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait témoigné au procès de Drago Malefoy, qui n'avait été qu'un garçon manipulé, qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix, et grâce à lui la famille Malefoy s'en était mieux sortie que ce que la plupart des gens aurait voulu. L'Auror la regardait comme si elle était folle.

- Ces familles dont vous parlez, ils le voulaient, ils ont cherché cela. C'est eux qui ont déclenché la guerre.

Rose cracha à ses pieds avant même d'avoir réfléchi. Merlin, elle était en train d'aggraver son cas. Elle se rassit sur la chaise pendant que l'homme sortait. Une autre entra, et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette, et reporta son regard vers elle.

- Miss Weasley !

Elle avait un ton joyeux. Pourquoi ? Elle venait d'insulter un de ses collègues en lui crachant dessus, elle avait crié sur un autre. Pourquoi diable avait-elle un ton joyeux ?

- Mon nom est Jane Warms. C'est moi qui vais finir votre entretien. Je crois que vous avez donné du fil à retordre à mes collègues.

Elle lut le parchemin sur lequel la plume n'avait jamais arrêtait de gratter. Elle fronça les sourcils, et regarda Rose.

- Vous êtes bien jeune, pour tenir ces propos, Miss. Mais je dois avouer que je rejoins votre opinion.

Le nom de Warms revint d'un coup dans sa tête. Une famille de sang-pur, un des membres avait été un mangemort. Un autre avait soutenu l'Ordre. Deux frères qui s'étaient entre-tué. L'un d'eux avait une petite fille. Evidemment qu'elle était d'accord. Elle était l'une des seules à avoir sûrement perdu deux membres de sa famille, entre les deux camps.

- Nous n'allons pas continuer sur ce sujet, Miss, il est inutile pour notre enquête. Parlez-moi plutôt de Scorpius.

La fin de l'entretien se passa bien. Rose était plus à l'aise avec cette jeune femme, qui posait ses questions avec délicatesse.

- Bien, Miss Weasley, je pense que vous pouvez aller retourner en cours. Il y a peu de chance que vous soyez accusée de complicité. Je vais vous raccompagner à la Grande Salle.

Rose sortit de la salle sous le regard étonné des deux Aurors qui l'avaient interrogé plus tôt. Elle ne leur porta même pas un regard. Quand elles arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il était environ dix heures. Elle avait raté deux heures de cours.

- Bien, Miss Weasley, évitez de sortir la nuit maintenant, dit la jeune Auror avant de lui tendre la cape d'invisibilité et la carte d'Albus.

La jeune femme s'éloigna et Rose réfléchit. Elle avait cours de métamorphose à dix heures, mais la cloche n'avait pas sonné et elle avait peut-être le temps de passer aux cuisines. Elle sortit la carte du Maraudeur, sur laquelle elle avait déjà vu la cuisine apparaître. Elle l'ouvrit et partit. Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe devant la tableau d'une nature morte qui était indiqué comme l'entrée des cuisines. Elle sursauta en attendant une voix retentir.

- Ah, bonjour !

Elle se tourna vers le tableau voisin, où un homme se trouvait dans le cadre d'une autre nature morte.

- Je me promenais dans les différents tableaux quand je vous ai vu ici. Vous voulez entrer dans la cuisine ?

Rose hocha la tête et l'homme sauta sur le tableau devant elle passant d'un cadre à l'autre. Il se mit à chatouiller la poire dans la coupe de fruit. Celle-ci se mit à glousser et elle se transforma en poignée de porte.

- Et voilà pour vous Miss, si jamais vous avez à nouveau besoin de mon aide, troisième étage, quatrième tableau en partant de l'escalier principal !

Et il s'élança entre les différents tableaux. Rose ouvrit la porte. Elle fut aussitôt assaillie par une dizaine d'Elfe de Maison. Elle leur sourit.

- Bonjour, leur lança-t-elle. Vous pourriez me donner un peu des restes du petit-déjeuner ?

Aussitôt les Elfes se mirent à s'agiter. Un d'eux lui prit la main et la fit s'assoir sur une chaise qu'il avait fait apparaitre, un autre lui amena une cruche de jus de citrouille, et un autre encore une assiette avec des gâteaux, et une autre avec du lard et d'autre choses. Elle les remercia et ils retournèrent à leurs activités, pendant qu'elle mangeait goulûment. Quand la cloche sonna, elle se leva et les remercia encore, pendant qu'ils lui disaient de revenir quand elle voulait. Elle jura en se rendant compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle n'avait pas ses affaires de cours, et courut. Elle arriva en cours de métamorphose avec dix minutes de retard.

- Miss Weasley, asseyez-vous, lui dit simplement le professeur Carmichael. Elle s'assit à côté d'Albus.

- Où est-ce que tu étais passée Rosie ? On t'a cherché ce matin !

- Je vous raconterai au repas de ce midi.

- Rose, tonna Albus, si j'avais su ce que tu allais faire de ma cape et de ma carte, je ne te les aurais jamais données !

Tara lança un regard noir au Gryffondor.

- Bien sûr Albus, et tu n'aurais pas pu lui demander ? Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation elle s'est mise ?

- Tara, du calme, intervint Matthew. La question n'est pas qui a eu tort, quand et pourquoi. Pour moi, la question est simple : comment a fait Scorpius pour sortir d'une cellule surveillée par des aurors ?

Rose haussa les épaules. La jeune fille arrêta son geste en suspension, et resta la cuillère en l'air pendant quelques secondes.

- Rose ? Demanda Albus.

Elle se leva d'un bond, envoyant le contenu de sa cuillère sur la robe de Tara qui était assise en face.

- Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure, je vais… à la bibliothèque.

Rose se mordit la lèvre en tournant le dos à ses amis. Elle avait encore dû leur mentir. Merlin, elle espérait que la jeune auror qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure était aussi sympa qu'elle en avait l'air et qu'elle ne s'attirerait pas encore des ennuis. Elle se dépêcha et trouva les aurors là où elle avait espéré les trouver. Trois hommes discutaient avec animation. Elle ne reconnut aucun des trois.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix sûre d'elle. Savez-vous où est-ce que je pourrais trouver Warms ?

Un des hommes la toisa avec animosité.

- T'es la fille Weasley toi non ? Celle qui se balade la nuit avec une cape d'invisibilité ?

Rose le défia du regard.

- Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux trouver Warms, ou pas ?

- La deuxième porte à droite, indiqua l'homme.

Rose les remercia poliment avec une teinte d'ironie et toqua à la porte du bureau. La jeune Auror lui ouvrit la porte.

- Miss Weasley ?

- Je peux vous parler s'il vous plait ? Demanda Rose.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de s'effacer pour la laisser passer. Rose entra et s'assit sur la chaise que l'auror lui désignait.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Je voudrais voir Scorpius, annonça Rose sans préambule. Je sais, coupa Rose en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour contester, que ce n'est pas évident pour vous. J'ai commis une erreur, mais je vous demande ça, parce que je sais que je peux vous aider à obtenir des renseignements. Il me parlera !

- Il… Il faut que je demande à mon supérieur Miss Weasley.

- Votre supérieur, c'est mon oncle et parrain, s'il sait que la requête vient de moi il dira oui.

- Il y a d'autre gens avant M. Potter, Miss.

- Je sais. Mais c'est le dernier de l'échelle, s'il accepte, personne ne pourra le contester.

L'Auror eu l'air de réfléchir. Elle fronça les sourcils, et eu un air crispé. Ses cheveux noirs passèrent au bleu, puis vert et au rouge. Rose sourit. Elle était métamorphomage. Comme Teddy Lupin. L'Auror se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Elle regarda Rose avec un air désolée.

- Quand je réfléchis, ils font ça tout le temps, mon supérieur voudrait que j'arrive à les contrôler.

Elle fit une grimace, et Rose sourit.

- Bien, Miss Weasley. Faites une lettre à votre parrain, demandez lui une réponse officielle pour moi, au nom de Carolin Warms. S'il est d'accord, je n'y vois aucun problème, mais je ne veux pas d'ennuis.

Rose hocha la tête et remercia la jeune auror. Elle ajusta son sac sur son épaule et se rendit en cours de Soin au Créatures Magique. Hagrid avait pris sa retraite deux ans plus tôt, et un centaure nommé Karoom -le fils de celui qui, quelques années plus tôt, avait repris les cours de Divination- avait repris ses cours. Rose arriva la première, puisque les autres élèves avaient encore une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver, mais le professeur était déjà dehors.

- Ah, Miss Weasley, vous êtes en avance !

Rose hocha la tête, et s'assit dans l'herbe, pendant que son professeur tournait autour de ce qui semblait être un cheval ailé. La jeune fille sortit une plume et commença à écrire. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle fourra la lettre dans son sac et rejoignit Albus et Blaise, qui venaient d'arriver.


	9. VIII Dernière visite

**Chapitre 8**

Rose poussa un hurlement de joie. Elle se couvrit aussitôt la bouche en voyant des gens se retourner et la regarder. Les hiboux venaient d'arriver, après quatre longs jours d'attente, et avec eux la lettre d'Harry Potter, chef du bureau des Aurors, qui donnait l'autorisation à Rose de voir Scorpius. Rose relut trois fois de suite la lettre en question, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le premier jour d'attente, elle avait été sûre de recevoir cette lettre. Le deuxième jour avait été le plus long, le doute s'insinuant petit à petit dans son esprit. Son oncle n'allait-il pas vouloir rester en dehors de tout ça ? Percy ne lui avait-il pas dit que ni lui, ni Ron, son père, n'avait eu le droit de venir la voir et de s'impliquer dans cette histoire ? Le troisième jour, elle s'était tellement attendue à recevoir une réponse négative qu'elle avait été surprise de ne rien voir arriver. Et, enfin, le quatrième jour, quand enfin, le hibou qu'elle avait envoyé s'était posé près d'elle en renversant sa tasse de café et le bol de thé d'Albus, elle avait compris qu'elle avait continué à espérer d'avoir une chance de voir Scorpius. Une boule dans la gorge elle avait ouvert la tant attendue lettre et, quand elle avait vu que son oncle acceptait, sa gorge avait été libérée, et son cri était sorti tout seul. Elle finit son assiette en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop pressée et s'excusa auprès de ses amis, en leur disant qu'elle les retrouverait plus tard. Dans les couloirs elle s'était forcée, avec grand mal, à ne pas courir. Elle toqua avec toute la finesse que son impatience lui permettait à la porte de la salle qui servait de bureau à Carolin Warms. Quand la voix de Carolin lui parvint, Rose ouvrit la porte. La jeune Auror était assise à son bureau. Rose ne jeta pas un regard à la personne assise sur le siège en face d'elle, elle s'élanca simplement et posa sa lettre sur le bureau.

- Il est d'accord, s'exclama-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand est-ce que je peux le voir ?

L'Auror se leva en souriant à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de Rose.

- Je suis obligée de laisser la plume pour enregistrer votre conversation, déclara Warms. Vous avez vingt minutes.

Rose haussa les sourcils, et se tourna vers Scorpius qui la regardait avec un sourire narquois, même si ses yeux étaient impassibles. Rose s'assit à la place de Warms. Scorpius attendit que la porte se ferme derrière la jeune Auror et reporta son regard sur Rose. Il ne souriait plus, il avait l'air grave. Il ne dit d'abord rien, observant Rose d'un regard pénétrant.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû impliquer ton oncle là-dedans, finit-il par lâcher. Tu es déjà suffisamment impliquée.

Rose secoua la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Scorpius, c'est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait. Je…

Elle fut coupée par le regard noir que lui lança Scorpius. Il poussa un soupir tinté d'agacement.

- Mais est-ce que TOI, tu sais ce que tu fais Rose ? Ils pensent déjà que tu es ma complice ! C'est idiot de vouloir m'aider dans ces conditions, tu devrais rester bien sagement à ta place de Préfète-en-chef-parfaite, t'occuper de tes devoirs, et me laisser me sortir de là tout seul !

Rose rigola.

- Evidemment, puisque tu t'en sors très bien tout seul ! Ton père essaye tant bien que mal d'user du peu d'influence qu'il lui reste pour qu'ils te gardent ici et ne t'envoient pas à Azkaban pendant le reste de l'enquête. Ta mère, elle, est apparemment anéantie, et encore c'est d'après mon oncle, ce qui veut dire qu'elle doit sûrement être plus qu'anéantie. Alors, laisse-moi t'aider Malefoy. Laisse ton orgueil de côté comme le fait ton père en acceptant mon soutien. J'ai des relations, moi. Je suis prête à les utiliser pour toi.

Un silence passa pendant lequel Scorpius avait l'air choqué.

- Mon père a accepté ton soutien ? Merlin… Ma situation doit être plus grave que je ne le pensais.

Rose laissa passer une minute de silence, et finalement se rappela soudain ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici.

- Scorpius, comment as-tu fais pour t'échapper l'autre soir ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Scorpius releva la tête doucement, et l'observa avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Il fronça les sourcils, puis les haussa, et son regard se posa finalement sur la plume, qui finissait d'écrire la dernière phrase de Rose. Il la désigna du regard à Rose. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita négligemment.

- _Scipta Detournatum_.

Elle attrapa alors le parchemin pendant que la plume allait se poser gracieusement sur le bureau et pouffa de rire. La plume avait écrit des retrouvailles émouvantes, où tous les deux avaient l'air incroyablement niais. Elle tendit le parchemin à Scorpius, qui haussa un sourcil.

- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sort tiens.

- Une autre fois, répliqua Rose d'un ton dur, implacable. Comment as-tu fais pour t'échapper ?

- Ma parole, tu n'as vraiment rien vu ? C'était toi sous la cape d'invisibilité, Weasley.

Rose souffla bruyamment, sa patience légèrement éprouvée. Son côté Weasley sûrement.

- On n'a pas vraiment le temps de jouer aux devinettes Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû voir ? Warms ne va pas tarder à arriver !

Scorpius éclata de rire.

- Merlin, lâcha-t-il une fois calmé. Mais où est-ce que tu regardais Rose ?

- Sur une carte.

Cette fois son ton était sec. Elle en avait assez, elle savait que Warms arriverait un peu plus tôt que la fin des vingt minutes comme tout bon auror, et ils approchaient du quart d'heure.

- Je suis pourtant assez visible sous cette forme, et je ne volais pas très haut.

- Quelle forme Scorpius ? Demanda-t-elle, même si elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de vouloir l'entendre.

- Ma forme d'Animagus, Rose, déclara-t-il au même moment où la porte s'ouvrait dans son dos.

Rose secoua vaguement sa baguette, et la plume qui était paresseusement poser sur le bureau, reprit sa place sur le parchemin falsifié. La jeune Auror leur sourit, visiblement gênée.

- Je suis désolée, mais mes collègues ne voient pas d'un très bon œil que vous soyez seuls tous les deux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil un parchemin, et hocha la tête.

- Bien, la plume à tout pris. Rose, je ne pense pas que tu pourras revenir, nous retournons ce soir dans nos bureaux au Ministère.

Rose jeta un regard à Scorpius. Une ombre de terreur passa dans le regard du jeune homme, avant qu'il ne prenne une grande inspiration.

- Et Scorpius ? Demanda doucement Rose.

- Il est attendu à Azkaban, déclara l'Auror. Maintenant file, tes cours ont commencé.

Rose hocha la tête, et s'approcha de Scorpius. Elle se pencha vers lui comme pour le prendre dans ses bras. En vérité elle voulait lui dire une dernière chose.

- Je vais t'aider, je te le promets. Je vais te sortir de là.

Elle s'écarta, et sans un mot sortit de la pièce.

Rose courait dans les couloirs, en s'efforçant ne bousculer personne. Elle était allée à la bibliothèque en sortant du bureau de Warms, puisqu'elle avait une heure de trou. Elle s'était renseignée sur les Animagus et, plongée dans un livre, elle n'avait pas entendu la cloche. Elle évita un groupe de première année de justesse, et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de métamorphose. Elle reprenait son souffle quand Londubat se racla la gorge derrière elle.

- Bonjour professeur, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop coupable.

- Bonjour Rose. Je m'attendais à devoir interrompre ton cours, mais je vois que tu es en retard.

Rose se sentit rougir et maudit son sang de Weasley. Neville Londubat eu alors un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive à tout le monde, ce sera à ton professeur de régler ça. Je tenais à t'informer que j'avais nommé un nouveau préfet pour être ton homologue. Nous avons aussi mis en place une salle de réunion pour les préfets, et une chambre t'attend dès ce soir au sommet de la tour Gryffondor. Je ne pense pas que les appartements de préfets seront remis en place cette année.

- Qui est mon nouvel homologue ? Demanda Rose après avoir hoché la tête.

- Le préfet de Poufsouffle, Clark Devis.

Rose le connaissait. C'était un garçon gentil, et toujours prêt à aider. Il excellait dans toutes les matières où Rose l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Le Directeur s'excusa et reprit son chemin dans les couloirs. Rose toqua à la porte de sa salle, et entra. Le professeur Jameson haussa un sourcil en la voyant.

- Ah, Miss Weasley, vous nous gratifiez donc de votre présence ? Asseyez-vous, mais vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Rose grimaça en pensant à la retenue qui l'attendait sûrement et s'assit à côté d'Albus. Elle lui sourit mais il lui lança un regard froid.

- Cette fois, je veux savoir où tu étais Rose. Tu vas vraiment finir par t'attirer des ennuis.

- Et bien, justement, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu en aies aussi, rétorqua Rose.

- Rose, je…

- Monsieur Potter, coupa le professeur, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, très bien, n'écoutez pas, grand bien vous fasse, personnellement j'ai déjà mes ASPICS, mais, par pitié, taisez-vous !

Albus se tassa dans sa chaise sous le regard amusé de ses camarades. Il ne lui adressa plus la parole de toute l'heure et quand la cloche retentit, il rangea ses affaires et sortit sans un mot. Rose rangea les siennes et s'avança vers le professeur, qui attendit que tous les élèves soit sortis.

- Miss Weasley, vous êtes amie avec Monsieur Malefoy n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous vivions ensemble avant l'incendie professeur, donc forcément nous avions noué des liens.

- Evidemment Miss Weasley, soyez prudente. N'interférez pas, ou plus dans cette affaire.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda brusquement Rose, qui en avait assez de devoir rendre des comptes à tout le monde.

- Parce qu'ils ont assez de preuves pour dire que Monsieur Malefoy est coupable.

Rose se sentit tout à coup très faible et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Le professeur transforma une souris en coupe et y fit apparaitre de l'eau. Il lui tendit la coupe et Rose but sans faire attention. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? C'était évident, sinon il serait déjà revenu en cours, comme Sally et elle. Il n'aurait pas non plus tenté de s'échapper. Jameson la regardait avec un air inquiet. Il dû prendre conscience qu'il lui avait causé un vrai choc. Après de longues minutes, il s'agenouilla en face de Rose.

- Miss Weasley, il ne faut pas que vous vous laissiez abattre. Les preuves sont là, mais si vous êtes convaincue de son innocence, vous pouvez continuer à y croire.

Rose se contenta de hocher la tête, toujours sous le choc. Elle reprit peu à peu conscience qu'elle avait cours de potion et qu'elle était en retard. Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Je… J'ai cours professeur, dit-elle en bredouillant.

- Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie Miss Weasley, et vous reposer pour aujourd'hui, lui répondit le professeur.

Rose se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le professeur se leva.

- Miss Weasley, venez, je vais vous accompagnez.

Rose hocha la tête et se laissa guider vers l'infirmerie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était autant abattue. Après tout, Scorpius et elle n'étaient amis que depuis cette année. Une fois devant la porte de l'infirmerie, le professeur lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Miss Weasley, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, venez me voir.

Rose lui adressa un faible sourire et entra dans l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh s'occupa d'elle.


	10. IX Altercations

**Chapitre 9**

_LE PREMIER MANGEMORT SORT D'AZKABAN AUJOURD'HUI_

_Lucius Malefoy, mangemort de la première heure, voit sa condamnation toucher à sa fin aujourd'hui. Il est le premier mangemort à sortir d'Azkaban. En effet, grâce à l'aide que sa famille a porté à Harry Potter, l'Elu, pendant la bataille de Poudlard, il avait échappé à Azkaban à vie, contrairement à la plupart des Mangemorts. Il sera mené ce soir, par des Aurors, dans la demeure de son fils, Drago Malefoy, qui habite avec sa femme et sa mère._

_Le Ministère appelle à la tolérance envers la famille Malefoy, et demande de les laisser vivre leurs retrouvailles, déjà entachées par un nouveau scandale que nous vous révélons aujourd'hui. En effet, Scorpius Malefoy, le fils de Drago Malefoy, est accusé d'avoir fait usage de la magie noire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard (voir p.6 pour en savoir plus)._

Rose n'en lut pas plus et referma _La Gazette_. Elle se doutait que bientôt le journal dévoilerait le scandale, mais depuis deux semaines aucun article n'en avait fait mention. Le Ministère avait dû donner le feu vert à _La Gazette_ pour tout dévoiler, même si bien sûr la plupart des gens étaient déjà au courant, puisque leurs enfant leur avaient fait savoir le tout par courrier.

- Tu as vu Rose, le grand-père de Scorpius sort d'Azkaban aujourd'hui, déclara Blaise d'un air sombre en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Blaise se servit un verre de jus d'orange et but avec un air sombre.

- Tu as lu l'article sur Scorpius ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Non.

- Il est horrible, ils décrivent comme un garçon instable, et peu sûr, ayant dupé ses professeurs sur sa véritable nature pendant sept ans, raconta-t-il. Tu as raison de ne pas le lire, il m'a donné envie de vomir.

Albus s'assit en face de Rose, et haussa un sourcil en voyant Blaise. Depuis que Scorpius était parti, celui-ci n'avait pas mangé avec eux au petit déjeuner, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il attrapa le journal qu'il rejeta comme s'il l'avait brûlé en ayant juste lu le titre.

- Il parle de Scorpius n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête. Tara et Matthew s'asseyaient à leur tour en leur jetant un regard intrigué.

- Vous en faites des têtes, quelqu'un est mort ? Intervint Tara.

- Ils parlent de Scorpius dans _La Gazette_, le scandale est dévoilé, expliqua Rose.

- Et alors, on savait que ça allait finir par arriver, et puis tout le monde était déjà au courant, puisque tous les élèves d'ici sont au courant, répliqua Matthew en haussant les épaules. Et puis, de toute façon, nous ne sommes pas vraiment concernés. S'il n'a rien fait, il s'en sortira.

Blaise le foudroya du regard et se leva. Albus essaya de le faire revenir en l'appelant. Tara s'énerva contre Matthew. Rose cacha sa tête entre ses mains. Les dernières semaines, depuis l'incendie, ne s'étaient pas vraiment bien passées. Matthew pensait que si Scorpius était vraiment innocent, il serait déjà revenu, et il le faisait savoir. L'ambiance était tendue dans le groupe. Rose se leva.

- Je vais faire un tour, on se voit en cours, annonça-t-elle.

Elle avait trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque, à une toute petite table près de la porte de la réserve, que peu d'étudiants utilisaient car elle était vraiment petite, et isolait. Rose se laissa tomber sur la chaise après avoir attrapé un livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Elle avait commencé par lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main puis, petit à petit, elle s'était concentrée sur les livres parlant des Animagus. La déclaration de Scorpius l'avait vraiment intéressé et elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur le sujet. Elle avait alors commencé à dévorer tous les livres traitant des animagus qu'elle avait trouvés dans la bibliothèque, mais elle commençait à manquer de lecture.

- Bonjour Miss Weasley, dit une voix dans son dos.

Rose sursauta et se retourna. Elle découvrit le professeur Jameson qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Professeur, je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il semblerait que ce soit moi, qui puisse vous aidez. Apparemment vous harcèleriez notre pauvre bibliothécaire au sujet des Animagus.

Rose eut un semblant de sourire. Elle avait en effet obligé la pauvre bibliothécaire à aller chercher pour elle des livres dans la réserve une bonne dizaine de fois rien que cette semaine.

- C'est vrai monsieur, finit-elle par déclarer avec une petite grimace qui arracha un sourire au jeune professeur.

Il tira une chaise d'une table voisine et s'assit en face de Rose.

- Alors, dites-moi tout, dit-il simplement.

- Tout quoi professeur ?

- Tout ce que vous savez déjà, ça m'évitera de vous dire ce que vous savez déjà.

- Eh bien, un animagus est une personne pouvant se transformer à volonté en un animal. L'apprentissage est difficile est assez long si on l'entreprend seul, mais si on est guidé par une personne elle-même animagus, c'est un peu plus simple parce que l'on sait où l'on va.

- Merci, Miss Weasley, je vois que vous écoutiez mes cours l'an dernier quand nous avons abordé les animagus, déclara le professeur quand Rose le regarda après avoir fini. Mais vous n'avez rien appris de plus dans les livres ?

- Il y a peu de choses professeur. Beaucoup de livres parlent des animagus d'un point de vue extérieur, puisque très peu d'animagus ont bien voulu parler de leur expérience personnelle. Leur ressenti.

Le professeur Jameson fronça les sourcils et observa Rose.

- Pourquoi faites-vous toutes ces recherches Rose ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Rose réfléchit un instant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle avait d'abord voulu lire pour se changer les idées. Puis ses lectures s'étaient tout naturellement orientées vers les animagus, ce qui ne lui avait pas vraiment changé les idées puisqu'elle avait juste essayé de trouver un moyen de savoir en quoi se transformer un animagus, et forcement elle avait pensé à Scorpius. Et puis petit à petit, elle avait juste continué à lire ces livres parce qu'elle avait été extrêmement intéressé par le sujet.

- J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées professeur. Les cours sont difficiles cette année, et j'ai plus de responsabilité qu'avant, et c'est un sujet qui m'intéresse.

Le professeur eut un nouveau froncement de sourcil.

- Miss Weasley, si vous avez pour projet de devenir une animagus, vous devriez me le dire.

Rose se retenut juste à temps de rigoler. Elle n'avait jamais songé à devenir une animagus. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait l'idée n'était pas si inintéressante, cela lui changerait les idées.

- Vous pensez que j'ai le potentiel professeur ? Dit-elle finalement.

- Evidemment Miss Weasley, puisque je vais vous aider. Il est de notoriété publique que je suis un excellent professeur, répliqua Jameson avec un grand sourire.

Rose sourit. Elle appréciait ce professeur qui avait pris son poste l'an dernier. Il était en dernière année quand elle était rentrée en première année. C'était un bon professeur, s'occupant de ce qui arrivait à ses élèves même en dehors de ses cours, et qui avait su s'attirer la sympathie de beaucoup d'entre eux. Il faisait preuve d'humour pendant ses cours, même si c'était souvent au dépend de ses élèves qui le prenaient avec bonne humeur la plupart du temps. Il avait aussi pour habitude de vanter ses propres mérites avec un grand sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un professeur avare de compliment, ni d'encouragement. Quand un élève arrivait à quelque chose de bien dans ses cours, il le complimentait avec chaleur et, quand un élève n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose, il l'encourageait à s'entrainer et si jamais, à venir le voir pour qu'il puisse l'aider. Bref, c'était un excellent professeur qui ne comptait ni ses heures, ni ses louanges quand il s'agissait de ses élèves, qui étaient selon ses propres dire « les meilleurs élèves au monde ». Jameson se leva et adressa un sourire rayonnant à Rose.

- Demain soir, vingt heures dans ma salle de classe Miss Weasley. Ne soyez pas en retard, ajouta-t-il avec un regard accusateur.

- Lâche-moi Sendeth !

Sally StPeter riait pendant que Mark Sendeth tenait une jeune fille par les cheveux. Rose arriva en même temps que Clark Devis son homologue.

- Sendeth, s'écria Rose. Lâche là tout de suite !

Sally avait arrêté de rigoler. Sendeth, lui, arborait un sourire encore plus grand.

- Qu'as-tu dis Weasley ? Ah oui, tu m'as donné un ordre.

Plusieurs personnes dans le couloir rigolèrent. Rose remarqua qu'elle connaissait la plupart. Des sixièmes années, ou des septièmes. Sally StPeter bien sûr, mais aussi deux garçons inséparables de sixième année, Greg Stanley et Paul Direen, une fille de quatrième année avait rigolé aussi, une certain Anna Léonn, et Darren Olson, le garçon qui partageait le dortoir avec Albus. Deux autres filles avaient aussi rigolé, deux cinquième année.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Demanda Rose.

Sendeth poussa un soupir affreusement théâtral.

- Vois-tu Weasley, elle est un peu comme toi. Les gens comme vous me tapent sur le système.

- Les gens comme qui ? Demanda Clark entre ses dents, visiblement en train de s'énerver.

- Toi, je te permets même pas de m'adresser la parole, siffla Sendeth entre ses dents à Clark. _Levicorpus _!

La jeune fille qu'il tenait pas les cheveux s'éleva dans les airs comme suspendue par la cheville. La robe tomba et révéla qu'elle portait sous sa robe de sorcière un jean et un tee-shirt moldu. Rose reconnu alors les cheveux roux flamboyant caractéristique de sa famille.

- Lily !

- Ah, elle porte des vêtements moldus notre chère petite Potter, déclara Sendeth avec dégout.

Dire qu'à ce moment-là, Rose était en colère aurait été un euphémisme. Elle était hors d'elle, elle avait envie de tuer Sendeth sur le coup. Elle pointa Lily de sa baguette.

- _Liberacorpus_ !

Lily retomba par terre sous le rire de Sendeth et de ses amis. Elle se releva et alla se placer près de Rose.

- Tu vas me le payer Sendeth.

Lily cracha en direction du garçon. Le crachat lui retomba sur les pieds.

- Comment oses-tu espèce de petite garce ?

Sendeth s'avança vers Lily mais Clark se mit entre eux.

- Ca suffit maintenant Sendeth, dégagez maintenant.

Sendeth lui rit au visage avant de se calmer et de lui jeter un regard plein de dégout.

- Si tu penses que tu peux me donner des ordres, sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le temps sembla s'arrêtait à ce moment-là. Clark ouvrit les yeux grands sous l'insulte. Rose était stupéfaite que quelqu'un utilise encore cette insulte, puisque encore aujourd'hui, elle était apparentée au mangemort. Même les acolytes de Sendeth semblaient sous le choc. Ce fut Anna Léonn qui réagit la première.

- Là, je ne te suis plus Jack. Je… C'est bien trop grave, déclara la jeune fille.

Elle esquissa un pas, mais fut arrêté par une voix autoritaire.

- Tu ne bouges pas Anna, c'est moi qui règle ça.

Rose leva les yeux et vit Jason Nott qui avançait vers eux.

- _Petrificus Totalus_, lança Jason Nott sans même un regard pour Sendeth. Espèce d'idiot va.

Il s'arrêta devant Sally.

- Sally, ma belle, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Rose se retint de vomir devant le ton qu'il avait utilisé. Jason Nott avait toujours était prompt à donner des ordres à ses « amis ». Avait-il seulement des amis ?

- Nous sommes tombée sur la petite Potter commença Sally, et Jack a eu envie de s'amuser un peu, alors il l'a plaqué contre le mur et lui a posé des questions sur sa relation avec Dragonneau. Il a laissé sous-entendre qu'elle serait bien mieux avec lui, et elle l'a jeté. Alors il s'est énervé.

Nott se tourna vers les autres pour obtenir des hochements de têtes vigoureux. Cette fois c'en était trop, Rose allait vraiment vomir. Ils étaient tous sous ses ordres.

- Ensuite ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il l'a attrapé par les cheveux, c'est là, qu'ils – elle désigna les deux préfets-en-chef- sont arrivés. Weasley lui a demandé de la lâcher et tu le connais, il ne supporte pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Puis, il a accroché la petite Potter dans les airs par la cheville, et Weasley la relâchée. Alors la petite Potter lui a craché dessus, et quand il a voulu lui donner une correction, Devis s'est interposé. Et…

Nott la coupa d'un geste de la main.

- J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

Il poussa un soupir en s'avançant vers Sendeth. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Espèce d'idiot. Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi. Tu ne t'approches plus de moi, tu ne me parles plus. Rien. Et tu es viré de l'équipe de Quidditch. StPeter, Stanley, Direen, Léonn, Olson, McLaggen, Leyann, on y va. Weasley, Devis, Potter, je suis désolé. Vous n'avez qu'à le… Livrer à un professeur.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour, suivi de ses « amis ».

- Ouaaaaaaah, lâcha Lily. Ça c'est du commandement dites-moi.

Rose pouffa, mais son regard se reporta sur Clark qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de rire.

- Clark, ne t'inquiète pas, cet idiot ne savait pas ce qu'il disait.

- Oh, si, il le savait Rose. C'est ça le problème. La guerre s'éloigne, et cette insulte revient dans le domaine courant.

- Oh non, c'est encore très grave tu sais, intervint Lily. Tu as bien vu comment on réagi ses amis.

Clark eu un rire sans joie.

- Parce que ce ne sont pas vraiment ses amis. Et puis, vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Du groupe, la seule qui n'aie aucun lien avec les mangemorts c'est Léonn.

Il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, laissant Rose et Lily stupéfaites.

Albus s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille, Matthew ouvrit des yeux immenses, Tara jura en français (elle avait appris ça pendant ses vacances). Blaise resta impassible.

- Il l'a traité de quoi ? Redemanda Albus.

- De sang-de-bourbe, déclara sombrement Lily.

- Putain, répéta sombrement Tara.

- Ça a dû lui faire un sacrée choc, dit tranquillement Blaise.

- Assez oui, acquiesça Rose. Il a affirmait que l'insulte revenait dans le langage courant.

- C'est normal, maintenant on libère les mangemort, alors forcément ils se sentent de nouveau puissants, ces espèce de petits cons au sang-pur.

Cette fois Blaise s'étrangla avec son gratin.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il. Si tu pouvais éviter de nous mettre tous dans le même panier s'il te plait, ça pourrait être pas mal.

Matthew se leva avec rage et sortit de la pièce. Rose se leva et lui courut après. Elle lui attrapa le bras dans le couloir menant à la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

- Matt, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Blaise n'a rien fait !

Matthew donna un coup de poing dans le mur avec un craquement sinistre venant de sa main.

- Mais merde, Rose ! Arrête ! Vous défendez tous Malefoy, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est innocent Matthew, déclara Rose en faisant un pas en arrière et en serrant sa baguette dans sa main.

- Non, il ne l'est pas Rose ! Tout nous prouve le contraire, mais vous, vous vivez dans un monde magnifique, où tous vos amis sont parfaits ! Mais nous, on est dans la vraie vie. Où Scorpius Malefoy pratique la magie noire ! Où des petits cons insultent nos amis parce qu'ils ont des parents moldus ! Où le mangemort qui a tué votre grand-père et votre tante sort de prison.

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues de Matthew qui tomba à terre en tenant sa main blessé. Rose s'assit à côté de lui en lui soignant la main.

- De quoi tu parles Matthew ?

- Mon grand-père refusait de rejoindre les mangemorts pendant la première guerre alors ils l'ont tué. Enfin Lucius Malefoy l'a tué. Il a aussi torturé ma tante avant la bataille de Poudlard. Elle ne s'en est jamais remise. Et aujourd'hui il est sorti de prison. Ma tante savait qu'il allait sortir. Alors elle a préféré mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que d'attendre de savoir si elle allait un jour revoir l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars. La semaine dernière.

Rose ne dit rien. Elle attendit que Matthew reprenne.

- Je pense vraiment que Scorpius est comme son grand-père. Je pense vraiment qu'il pratiquait la magie noire dans sa chambre. Ce gars est louche Rose, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment il a fait pour venir trainer avec nous.

Il se leva sans rien ajouter. Rose se leva quelques minutes plus tard et fit demi-tour. Elle ne retourna pas dans la Grande Salle mais dans sa chambre.


	11. X Le Patronus

**Chapitre 10**

Scorpius était allongé sur le petit matelas qui lui servait de lit. Il avait la tête posé sur ses bras, et une jambe relevée. Il se sentait étonnamment serein. Il était dans une section d'Azkaban gérée uniquement par des Aurors, et les cellules étaient plutôt confortables par rapport aux autres. L'Auror qui s'occupait de son bloc était assez prévenant. Azkaban avait évolué. La prison avait été divisée en quatre quartiers. Les deux plus sécurisés étaient gérés par les Détraqueurs, sous la supervision d'Aurors. Scorpius était dans le deuxième quartier. Il avait le droit à moins de sorties que les prisonniers du premier mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Deux par jour lui suffisaient. Il pouvait aussi recevoir du courrier, et répondre –tout ça sous la supervision d'un Auror. Azkaban s'était assouplie, et le Ministère avait arrêté de jurer uniquement sur les Détraqueurs pour garder les prisonniers. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour M. Malefoy, déclara l'Auror d'un ton joyeux. Je vous apporte votre repas et une lettre de votre mère.

Scorpius se redressa d'un bond.

- Ah, donnez-moi la lettre en premier. Et vous avez du nouveau sur mon procès ?

- Non, vous savez tant que vous continuerez à clamer votre inno…

- Je suis innocent ! Je n'ai rien fait.

Scorpius attrapa la lettre de sa mère et l'ouvrit.

_Manoir Malefoy, le 29 octobre, 17h_

_Mon chéri,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, enfin, ton père dit que je ne dois pas te poser cette question, étant donné les… Circonstances. Enfin, moi je préfère espérer que tu vas bien. A la maison, c'est assez… Tendu. Ton père n'est pas vraiment ravi d'accueillir ton grand-père qui fait sans cesse des commentaires sur la façon dont il gère la maison. Je crois que j'ai légèrement aggravé la situation en invitant Hermione Weasley à prendre le thé hier. J'ai bien cru que ton grand-père allait faire une crise cardiaque en la voyant entrer dans notre salon, encore plus quand ton père l'a salué aimablement (oui, il arrive à être aimable avec elle maintenant, je crois que le fait que son père le désapprouve le motive encore plus). Je savais que ton grand-père n'était pas spécialement un homme charmant, mais Azkaban n'a pas dû l'y aider beaucoup non plus, ne devient pas comme ça Scorpius s'il te plait. Un Malefoy aigri, c'est déjà assez désagréable comme ça._

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle, notre avocat a réussi à t'avoir au mieux un noël à la maison (même si nous devrons inviter un Auror), au pire une visite. J'espère vraiment que tu pourras venir à la maison pour noël. Nous savons aussi que ton procès se déroulera au mois de janvier. J'ai envoyé une lettre au Directeur de Poudlard pour qu'un de tes camarades se porte volontaire pour t'envoyer les cours, puisque tu seras bientôt de retour, et qu'il ne faut pas que tu prennes du retard. Evidemment, je ne sais pas si un de tes camarades sera d'accord, mais puisque tu m'as dit que tu t'es fait des amis, je pense qu'un d'entre eux se portera volontaire. _

_Je t'ai mis un colis de sucreries, mais je ne sais pas si tu l'auras, ou si les Aurors le prendront. J'espère bien qu'ils vont te le donner, ou ils entendront parler de moi. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Astoria Malefoy. _

Scorpius sourit et leva un regard interrogateur sur l'Auror devant la porte.

- Si vous vous demandez pour le paquet de bonbons, vous devriez le recevoir demain, le temps qu'ils vérifient qu'il n'y a rien dedans, annonça-t-il. On s'est posé une question avec les gars tout à l'heure.

- Allez-y, posez là, répondit-il.

L'auror entra un peu plus dans la cellule et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau.

- Votre mère sait-elle que vous avez dix-sept ans ou est-ce qu'elle pense que vous en avez encore onze ?

Scorpius lâcha un petit rire.

- Je crois qu'elle est restée bloqué au jour de mes onze ans, déclara-t-il en souriant.

- La mienne aussi, avait fait ça, jusqu'au jour où je lui ai annoncé que j'étais accepté pour la formation d'Auror. J'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir sur le coup.

Scorpius sourit de plus belle.

- Bon, M. Malefoy, vous êtes bien agréable, mais j'ai du travail. Je viens vous cherchez pour la sortie de dix heures.

Il se leva, et s'arrêta la main sur la poignée quand Scorpius se racla la gorge.

- Dites à vos collègues que s'il touchent à mes bonbons, je pourrais bien devenir coupable d'un crime qui me ferait changer des sections.

L'Auror rigola et ouvrit la porte.

- Je vous envoie quelqu'un pour répondre à votre mère, déclara-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Scorpius se rallongea sur son lit et soupira. Ce n'était pas le meilleur cadre de vie qu'il avait connu, mais il était serein.

Rose était allongée sur son grand lit aux draperies rouge et or, dans sa nouvelle chambre. La jeune Gryffondor soupira. Elle se redressa et reprit la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de sa mère le matin même.

_Maison Weasley, le 29 octobre, vers 19h,_

_Rosie,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que les cours se passent bien. Harry vient après-demain vous donner un cours, je crois qu'il vous a prévu un cours impressionnant !_

_Enfin, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Je suis allée chez Ollivander aujourd'hui –la baguette de ton père toussait- et je lui ai parlé du fait que tu étais intéressée par la fabrication des baguettes. Il a eu l'air tellement ravi de me proposer que tu viennes le voir quelques jours pendant les vacances de noël pour qu'il t'explique un peu mieux comment fonctionnent les baguettes et leur fabrication. Envoie lui une lettre pour confirmer ! _

_Aussi, je t'annonce que nous sommes invités à fêter le réveillon de la nouvelle année chez les Malefoy, mais puisque Lucius Malefoy est revenu, j'ai bien peur que ton père refuse catégoriquement d'y aller. Je lui accorde que cet homme est vraiment effrayant, mais Astoria avait l'air tellement contente de nous inviter. Surtout que –et ça tu ne dois le dire à personne- leur avocat à peut être obtenu que Scorpius vienne passer noël avec eux. En tout cas, voudrais-tu y aller toi ?_

_Réponds-moi vite._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione Weasley. _

Rose sourit encore en relisant la lettre. Elle avait toujours eu envie de faire un stage chez Ollivander, mais aujourd'hui elle s'en fichait un peu. Allait dîner chez le Malefoy lui importait peu. Mais avoir peut être l'occasion de revoir Scorpius l'emplissait de joie, et la rendait nerveuse. Aurait-il changé ? Deux mois à Azkaban, cela devait changer un homme… Rose s'endormit en pensant à Scorpius, encore une fois.

Rose était assise à table avec Albus, Tara et Blaise. Matthew avait arrêté de venir manger avec eux, mais il glissait toujours quelques mots à Rose, Tara et Albus quand il les croisait dans les couloirs et qu'ils n'étaient pas accompagnés de Blaise. Ce fut Tara qui remarqua la première que le Directeur s'était levé et que le professeur Boot, le directeur adjoint, traversait la salle avec le Choixpeau et une nouvelle élève.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Blaise. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant.

- Mais tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Répliqua Tara. Evidemment qu'on ne la jamais vu, elle doit être nouvelle pour être répartie.

- Mais, pourtant l'année a commencé depuis deux mois, dit simplement Albus.

- Elle ne pouvait peut être pas venir avant, supposa Tara.

Rose se contenta de hocher la tête et d'observer la nouvelle élève traverser la salle. Elle n'était pas très grande, et avait les cheveux noirs et très courts. Une partie de ses cheveux cachait la moitié de son visage.

- Excusez-moi de déranger votre petit déjeuner, intervint la voix du professeur Londubat retentissant dans la Grande Salle, mais aujourd'hui est un jour d'exception ! Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui s'apprête à faire son entrer en septième année, dans l'une de vos maisons. J'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil ! Miss Hearts, je vous en prie.

Il lui désigna le petit tabouret. Le silence était complet dans la grande salle. Tout le monde détaillait la nouvelle élève. Rose se dit qu'à sa place elle serait morte de timidité avant la fin de sa répartition. Pourtant, la jeune femme gardait le menton haut, et aucune trace de rougeur n'entachait ses joues. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, et le professeur Boot lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Tout le monde attendit quelques instants, en pensant que cela irait vite comme toujours. Mais le Choixpeau semblait hésiter, et parler à voix basse.

- Le Choixpeau à l'air de lui taper la causette, maugréa Albus.

- Il ne doit pas savoir dans quelle maison la mettre.

- D'accord, d'accord, râla alors la voix du Choixpeau Magique. GRYFFONDOR !

La jeune femme assise sur le tabouret eu un sourire victorieux, et se leva s'avançant sans se presser. Elle ignora royalement toutes les personnes qui lui proposèrent de s'assoir avec elles, et s'assit seule au bout de la table.

- Je rêve où elle vient de refuser toutes les amitiés qu'on lui a proposé ? Demanda Albus.

- Je rêve où elle vient de forcer le Choixpeau à l'envoyer à Gryffondor ? Répliqua Rose.

Tara haussa les épaules, et se leva en attrapant son sac.

- Tu viens Blaise, on commence par défense aujourd'hui.

Blaise se leva en soupirant, fit quelques pas et s'arrêta.

- Eh, Potter, c'est ton père aujourd'hui qui nous fait cours non ?

- Affirmatif, répondit Albus.

Blaise partit avec un grand sourire, et Albus soupira.

- On va encore me parler des formidables cours de mon père pendant des mois.

Rose sourit.

- Bonjour à tous, claironna Harry Potter en entrant dans la salle.

- Bonjour M. Potter !

Les élèves avaient répondu en cœur, avec enthousiasme.

- Alors, qui a déjà entendu parler du sortilège _Spero Patronum_ ? Questionna Harry.

Evidemment, tout le monde leva la main. C'était un sortilège connu, et ils en avaient déjà parlé au début du mois.

- Bien, alors, une autre question, qui arrive à créer un patronus ? Je n'en demande pas un corporel évidemment.

Clark, le nouveau préfet-en-chef, et la nouvelle élève levèrent la main.

- Miss…

- Illéa Hearts, compléta la nouvelle.

- Miss Hearts, allez-y montrez-nous !

La jeune femme poussa un soupir qui fit hausser un sourcil à Harry. Elle agita négligemment sa baguette et ne prononça pas un mot. Une forme argentée sortit de la baguette et s'envola. Rose haussa un sourcil en essayant de deviner ce que pouvait bien être le patronus de la jeune femme.

- Un patronus corporel, dit Harry. Très bien, Miss Hearts, vous allez pouvoir aider vos camarades ! C'est une magnifique chauve-souris !

Rose se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas un oiseau ! Qu'elle était bête.

- Serait-il possible que je sois dispensée de cours aujourd'hui plutôt M. … Potter, c'est ça ? Je viens juste d'arriver, et il faut que je rattrape mon retard.

Harry se tourna vers le professeur Bones pour demander son avis. Elle agita la main, et la nouvelle élève prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle sous le regard intrigué de ses camarades.

- Bien, Devis, à vous, reprit Harry.

Clark pâlit. Bien sûr, il réussit à faire apparaître un crachat argenté, mais après l'apparition corporelle de Hearts, les élèves n'étaient pas très impressionnés.

- Bien, maintenant, vous allez vous remémorer votre souvenir le plus heureux que vous ayez, ou alors une pensée qui vous rend très heureux. Concentrez-vous sur cette pensée et dites à haute voix l'incantation _Spero Patronum_.

Rose chercha dans sa mémoire. Oh, elle avait des souvenirs heureux. Elle avait eu une enfance on ne peut plus heureuse. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à choisir, et elle était convaincue qu'elle n'arriverait pas à produire un Patronus avec les souvenirs de son enfance. Elle choisit quand même. Un jour, quand elle avait environ six ans, son père était rentré du travail avec un petit chat. Elle avait sauté de joie pendant des heures. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer l'incantation, l'image de son père lui annonçant que le chat était mort s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle essaya de la chasser.

- _Spero Patronum_.

Sa baguette eu un crachement indistinct de volutes argentées, mais rien de très concret.

- Réessaye encore Rose, l'encouragea Harry. Change de souvenir si nécessaire !

Rose chercha encore dans sa mémoire. Quand elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard.

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Cette fois, elle avait presque crié, et sa baguette lança un long file argenté, beaucoup plus distinct. Mais il ne prit pas la forme d'un animal. Harry réclama le silence.

- Ecoutez-moi, les conditions de cette salle de classe sont calmes. Vous ne devez-vous concentrer que sur votre souvenir. Mais si un jour vous êtes confrontés à un détraqueur, l'ambiance ne sera pas la même. Vous vous sentirez triste, malheureux. Si vous arrivez ici, à lancer un sort assez puissant pour obtenir un patronus corporel, vous serez plus confiant devant un détraqueur que si vous n'y arrivez pas. Alors continuez vraiment à chercher des souvenirs de plus en plus puissants ! Allez, au travail !

Une pensée sera alors le cœur de Rose. Les détraqueurs étaient les gardiens d'Azkaban. Dans quelle partie était Scorpius ? Etait-il avec des détraqueurs ? Le cœur de Rose fit un bond. Elle allait peut être le revoir à Noël. Elle allait le revoir.

- _Spero Patronum _!

Le fil d'argent ne prit pas une forme vraiment concrète, mais elle esquissa des ailes et s'envola avant de s'évanouir.

- Bien Rose, s'exclama son parrain, réessaye, tu y es presque !

Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius… Rose se concentra de toutes ses forces.

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Un magnifique phœnix s'envola, et tournoya autour de Rose. Tout le monde avait baissé sa baguette pour voir le bel oiseau tourner autour de sa maîtresse.

Rose pensait encore à son beau phœnix quand elle toqua à la porte de la classe de Jameson. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut accueillie par le hululement joyeux d'un hibou blanc qui attendait sur le bureau.

- Bonsoir professeur, répondit Rose.

La forme du hibou grandit petit à petit, et le professeur se retrouva élégamment assis sur le bureau.

- Prête pour votre première leçon Rose ? Demanda-t-il en se levant pour lui présenter un fauteuil.

Il s'assit lui-même sur sa chaise derrière son bureau. Rose hocha la tête.

- Nous devons déjà éclaircir quelques points avant de commencer. Vous savez que se transformer au début demande une très bonne condition physique ? Vous allez devoir adapter votre alimentation, et faire beaucoup plus de sport.

- Je le sais déjà professeur.

- Ensuite, vous devez avoir une idée précise de ce en quoi vous voulez vous transformez. Avez-vous déjà quelques idées ?

- Je… J'ai déjà une petite idée, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si cela est possible, répondit Rose.

- Laquelle ?

- Est-ce possible… De se transformer en phœnix ?

Le professeur haussa les sourcils.

- Evidemment, mais… J'espère que vous êtes bien accrochée, et bien motivée Weasley. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui peut se transformer en phœnix.

Rose sourit.

- Vous m'avez bien dit l'année dernière que je n'étais pas n'importe qui non ?

Le professeur sourit. Il lui avait bien dit ça, pour faire taire ses bougonnements devant le fait d'être souvent interrogé sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

- Eh bien, mettons en place un planning, Weasley.


	12. XI

Chapitre 11

- Allez, Weasley du nerf !

Le professeur Jameson courait deux mètres devant Rose qui pensait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à cracher ses poumons. Il était environ sept heures du matin, et ils couraient depuis une heure. Ils avaient presque fait le tour du parc, et Jameson n'avait pas l'air essoufflé le moins du monde. Enfin il s'arrêta et Rose se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Une main violente la remit sur ses pieds.

- Si vous vous asseyez maintenant, vous allez faire tomber votre tension trop vite. On va marcher un peu jusqu'à mon bureau et quand on y sera, vous vous reposerez deux minutes. D'accord ?

Rose hocha la tête.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait faire si long pour commencer, lâcha Rose quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte du château.

- Ce qu'on vient de faire ? Long ? S'exclama le professeur. Normalement, je fais trois fois le tour du parc.

Rose rigola. Elle doutait que le professeur fasse trois fois le tour du parc en courant tous les matins. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du professeur, dans lequel Rose se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en fermant les yeux.

- Quel heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle sous ouvrir les yeux.

- Un peu plus de sept heures. Filez vite vous laver Weasley, sinon vous allez être en retard.

Rose soupira, savoura encore quelques instants le bonheur d'être assise dans un fauteuil et se leva.

- Vous devriez penser à vous laver aussi monsieur. Un professeur qui sent la transpiration ce n'est pas très agréable.

- Filez Weasley, hors de ma vue, répliqua le professeur.

Il avait un grand sourire. Rose traversa les couloirs en direction de la salle de bain des préfets. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra. Elle trouva Lily qui était déjà dans l'eau.

- Salut Rosie.

- Salut Lily, répondit la jeune fille en enlevant ses vêtements.

Elle se glissa avec délectation dans le bain. Elle s'assit dans l'eau et ferma les yeux.

- Bonjour à tous !

La professeure Brocklehurst se planta devant ses élèves. Elle parcouru sa classe du regard.

- Bien, je vais commencer par ramasser le devoir que vous aviez à faire.

Elle agita sa baguette et vingt parchemins se posèrent sur son bureau. Rose croisa les doigts. Elle avait bâclé son devoir et espéré que Brocklehurst ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

- Ouvrez vos livres page trente-sept et essayait de faire cette traduction. Je vais passer dans les rangs.

Rose s'exécuta. Elle avait déjà traduit la moitié de son texte de runes, quand la professeure passa près d'elle. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard mais s'arrêta pour parler avec Illéa Hearts.

- Miss Hearts, j'aime voir les yeux de mes élèves. Attachez-vous les cheveux avec ça.

Elle secoua sa baguette et fit apparaitre un bandeau.

- Non, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit non, je n'attacherais pas mes cheveux.

- Oh si, vous allez le faire. Qu'est-ce que vous cachez sous vos cheveux Miss Hearts ? Demanda la professeure.

- Rien qui ne vous regarde professeure.

- Très bien puisque vous refusez de m'écouter, vous viendrez me voir en retenue ce soir, demain soir, après-demain soir et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin de l'année, déclara la professeure.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Hearts soupira bruyamment.

- Et si je m'attache les cheveux ?

- Vous viendrez seulement ce soir, répondit la professeure en continuant son chemin jusqu'à son bureau.

Hearts prit le bandeau dans ses mains et soupira. En relevant ses cheveux, elle révéla une affreuse cicatrice qui lui traversait la moitié de la joue.

La professeure afficha un sourire triomphant pendant tout le reste de son cours.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il s'est passé devant le cachot de potion, s'exclama Tara en s'asseyant en face de Blaise.

- Quoi ? Demanda Albus.

- Anna Léonn a été agressé, expliqua Tara.

- Léonn… Celle qui était avec Sendeth et les autres quand ils s'en sont pris à Lily ? Demanda Rose.

- Oui, acquiesça Blaise et celle qui a voulu les lâcher quand Sendeth à insulter Devis.

- Blaise, comment peux-tu être au courant de ça, tu n'étais pas là, répliqua Albus.

- Je suis toujours au courant de tout, répondit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

- Bref, je n'ai pas fini mon histoire, interrompit Tara. C'est une troisième année qui l'a trouvé, Wylla Stanph, quand d'autres sont arrivés, il y avait Harper Olson, la sœur de Darren. Elle a poussé Wylla en lui disant, je cite, « Dégage sang-de-bourbe, ne la touche pas ». Je ne pense pas que d'autre que moi l'ai entendu, il y avait de l'agitation et elle a parlé doucement.

- Merlin, ils ont quoi en ce moment ? S'énerva Blaise. Cette histoire va mal finir.

- Tara, tu dois aller en parler au Directeur, dit simplement Albus.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, répliqua Blaise. On doit se faire petit en ce moment, on est les amis désigné de Scorpius, le-fils-de-mangemort-qui-suit-les-traces-de-son-papa. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on se fasse remarquer, ils ont un atout qu'on n'a pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Blaise ? Demanda Tara.

- Olson est la sœur, d'un ami de Sendeth, expliqua Blaise.

- Et ?

- Sendeth est ami avec StPeter, continua Blaise.

- Et ?

- StPeter est ami avec…

- Je vois ou tu veux en venir, coupa Albus. Ils sont tous amis avec Nott.

- Et ? Demanda encore Tara.

- Et Londubat apprécie beaucoup Nott. S'il n'a pas été préfet en cinquième année c'est parce que Scorpius avait de meilleures notes que lui, expliqua Rose.

- Et ? Il ne vous apprécie pas vous peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Albus. Mais Nott défendrait ses amis et personne ne croirait que des élèves sans histoire insultent des gens comme ça.

- Il y avait des témoins quand Sendeth a insulté Devis, rétorqua Tara.

- Oui, mais il a déjà été puni pour ça, Londubat ne voudra pas revenir sur ça. On ne peut rien faire, laisse tomber Tara, trancha Blaise.

Tara bougonna pendant tout le reste du repas.

- Weasley ! Tiens on m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Une élève de deuxième année que Rose ne connaissait pas lui donna un rouleau de parchemin.

_Rose,_

_Je t'attends dans mon bureau le plus vite possible,_

_Dépêche-toi,_

_Neuville Londubat. _

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Londubat ? Rose soupira et fit demi-tour pour se rendre devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur. Elle donna le mot de passe et monta. Elle toqua à la porte et fut tout de suite invitée à entrer.

- Ah Rose, tu es la première. Nous allons attendre Clark Devis avant de commencer, déclara Londubat.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de moi professeur ?

- Je veux vous parler de l'agression de Miss Léonn. En as-tu entendu parler ?

Rose hocha la tête. On toqua à la porte, Devis entra dans le bureau.

- Bonsoir professeur, Rose.

- Bien, asseyez-vous.

Rose et Clark prirent place dans les fauteuils en face du Directeur qui s'asseyait lui aussi.

- Bien, écoutez. Depuis le début de l'année nous avons eu l'agression de Miss Elena Holy, et hier a eu lieu celle de Miss Anna Léonn. Les deux agressions même si elles sont isolés, ont été d'une certaine violence. Nous allons mettre en place de nouvelles rondes, même en journée. Mais pour cela il nous faut plus de personne. Alors vous allez passer dans toutes les classes, pour recruter des volontaires, à partir de la troisième année. Des questions ?

- Tout le monde peut participer ? Demanda Devis.

- Vous prendrez les noms de tous les volontaires, et nous feront une sélection, répondit le Directeur. Autre chose ?

Les deux préfet-en-chef secouèrent la tête.

- Bien, alors vous pouvez y aller. Oh, et en fait, un bal aura lieu avant les vacances de noël. Faites passer le message.

Rose salua le Directeur et partie avec Devis.

- Tu penses que beaucoup de monde voudra faire les patrouilles ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, je pense que des gens voudront le faire, beaucoup je ne sais pas.

- Certain auront peur d'être les cibles des agressions, mais je pense que je connais quelques personne qui pourront être intéressés.

- Moi aussi, bien bonne soirée Clark !

Ils se séparèrent dans la Grande Salle où Rose retrouva Tara, Albus et Blaise assit à la table des Gryffondors pour dîner

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda Blaise.

- Dans le bureau du Directeur, il veut mettre en place des patrouilles avec des élèves volontaires, répondit Rose en se servant du gratin.

- Inscrit nous, dit Albus.

- Je m'en doutais.

Une chouette vint se poser sur la table devant Rose. Elle soupira.

- Les gens pourraient m'envoyer du courrier le matin comme tout le monde.

Ses amis rigolèrent pendant qu'elle lisait la lettre.

_Ma Rosie Chérie,_

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce que le Ministère veut mettre en place ! Une garde ministérielle pour assurer la sécurité du Ministre pendant ses déplacements. Ils veulent que l'on forme six Aurors, pour être les toutous de Monsieur le Ministre ! Comme si les Aurors n'avaient que ça à faire. Il faut former six jeunes Aurors, aux longs déplacements en balai, au transplanage d'escorte, de secours et d'urgence, au blocage de cheminée, et bien sûr aux aptitudes normales des Aurors. Le Ministère doit vraiment penser que l'on s'ennuie quand, en plus, il nous demande de mettre en place un petit spectacle pour la mise en place de cette garde ! Et ton oncle dans sa grande bonté, ma chargé de recruter ses jeunes gens, et de les former entièrement en deux semaines ! Sympathique n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a bien sûr clairement signifié que mes affaires en cours serait reprise par un de mes collègues. Je pense qu'il n'était pas content de mon travail et que donc, il m'a mis sur un truc inutile, et sans attrait. Evidemment, quand je l'ai dit à ta mère, elle a trouvé cette idée formidable, j'ai donc envoyé une lettre à ton frère, qui m'a clairement envoyé bouler. Mais je sais que toi, au moins Rosie Chérie, tu me comprends. Quel travail idiot ! Je suis vraiment en colère contre ton parrain. S'il n'était pas content de mon travail il aurait pu me le dire, non ? Tu ne penses pas ? Je pense que c'est à cause de cette blague douteuse que m'a fait Georges l'autre jour, ma baguette toussait, et Harry m'a engueulé comme un gamin. Si c'est vraiment à cause de ça, Georges va m'entendre ! Il est irrécupérable, on a pensé qu'avec la naissance de Fred et Roxanne il se calmerait, mais non ! Monsieur, est encore plus fier de faire des blagues à son pauvre frère, moi, que maintenant il peut s'en vantait auprès de ses rejetons ! Est-ce que moi, je vous vante mes mérites ? Est-ce que moi, je me plains ? Jamais. Je me fais un devoir d'être exemplaire, de ne jamais vous donner le mauvais exemple, mais lui se ne gêne pas. Vraiment, je te jure. C'est comme ta mère qui veut aller fêter le réveillon chez les Malefoy ! Chez les Malefoy ! Les Malefoy ! Pour quoi faire ? Les réveillons entre nous à la maison sont très bien ! Evidemment tu n'es pas d'accord non plus ? Que vous alliez boire le thé avec Mrs Malefoy, passe encore, mais voyons, allez faire la FETE chez eux ? Mais à quoi pense ta mère ? Vraiment. _

_Et toi ? Tout va bien ? Je suppose que oui, puisque tu ne m'as pas écrit à MOI depuis le début de l'année. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'écrives de temps en temps. Oh, bien sûr, tes lettres me sont aussi adresser, mais j'aimerais que de temps en temps, le hibou me soit adressé. _

_Bon, je te fais des gros bisous._

_N'embête pas trop ton frère,_

_Ton papa, Ron Weasley. _

Rose sourit. Son père ne lui écrivait pas spécialement souvent, mais quand il lui écrivait, c'était pour se plaindre pendant quarante centimètres de parchemin. Elle avait maintenant l'habitude de ces lettres de jérémiades. Elle tendit la lettre à Albus qui rigola en la lisant.

- J'aime beaucoup ton père, déclara-t-il. Il a un talent inné pour se plaindre du mien, de ta mère, de ton frère et de ses frères et sœurs en même temps.

Tara faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille en rigolant.

Hugo et Lily s'assirent près de leur ainé.

- Eh, Rose, tu as reçu une lettre de papa ? Demanda-t-il en grimaçant en voyant le parchemin couvert de l'écriture de son père. Il se plaint de qui ?

- D'oncle Harry, maman, toi, et d'oncle Georges.

- Ah, la même que moi hier alors, répondit le jeune Weasley avec un sourire.

- Sûrement.

- Regardez, Hearts vient vers nous, chuchota Blaise.

- Weasley, Rose –elle jeta un regard noir à Hugo qui avait aussi levé la tête- j'ai entendu dire que vous alliez mettre en place des patrouilles en plus. Je voudrais que tu m'inscrives aussi.

Tara haussa un sourcil, Blaise faillit à son tour s'étouffait en buvant, Albus garda les yeux baissé en transforment son fou-rire en toux, Lily et Hugo échangèrent un regard intrigués.

- Pas de problème Hearts… Je… Pas de problème, bredouilla Rose étonnée.

Hearts fronça les sourcils, et soupira d'un air agacé avant de tourner les talons.

- Cette fille a plus le profil de l'agresseur que du défenseur, annonça Blaise en se levant. Je retourne dans ma salle commune, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

- Je rentre aussi.

Tara se leva et suivit Blaise. Lily haussa les sourcils, amusée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? Demanda Albus.

- Ces deux-là, ils sortent ensemble, dit-elle simplement.

- Tara et Blaise ? Non, ils nous l'auraient dit, répliqua Albus.

- Pas si c'est tout nouveau, expliqua Rose. Je pense que Lily à raison.

Le lendemain matin, Rose alla chercher Tara à la salle commune de Serdaigle. La jeune fille sortit et paru étonnée de trouver Rose là.

- La dernière fois que tu es venue me chercher, tu voulais savoir si je sortais avec Albus en troisième année, dit-elle avec un ton suspicieux.

Rose soupira.

- Ok, je suis grillée, mais je viendrais te chercher plus souvent maintenant, répliqua-t-elle.

- Avec qui ? Demanda simplement Tara.

- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te donner un nom pour que tu le saches, non ? Alors ?

- Qui l'a deviné ?

- Lily, répondit Rose.

Tara sourit.

- Elle a du flair pour les couples elle… Enfin, maintenant, on a plus a attendre le bon moment pour vous le dire. Fais-moi penser à lui dire merci.

Rose sourit à son tour.

- Je le ferais.

Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, où Albus était assis tout seul à la table.

- Ah c'est pas trop tôt, ça fait dix minutes que j'attends tout seul comme un idiot. Je me suis fait tirer les oreilles par Londubat.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Tara.

- Parce qu'hier soir, toi et Blaise êtes venus manger à la table de Gryffondor hier soir. Il m'a gentiment rappelé qu'on avait le droit de faire ça que le matin.

- Il nous embête avec ses règles idiotes, marmonna Tara.

- Qui ? Demanda Blaise qui s'était assis à côté d'elle.

- Londubat ne veut pas qu'on mange ensemble le soir, il faut qu'on reste à nos tables pour le dîner.

- Effectivement, il nous embête.

- En fait, Blaise, intervint Tara. Lily nous a grillés, on est foutus.

Elle avait un sourire radieux en disant cela. Il haussa les sourcils et regarda vers Lily.

- Ah chouette, dit-il en embrassant Tara.

- Ah non, protesta Albus, ce n'est pas une raison pour vous bécotez devant nous !

- Rabat-joie, répliqua Tara.

A ce moment-là, des centaines de hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle. Ils convergèrent dans un bel ensemble vers les quatre tables. Trois hiboux se posèrent devant le groupe d'amis. Rose reconnu immédiatement le hibou de son oncle, celui de la mère de Tara. En revanche, un hibou grand-duc, blanc comme neige lui était inconnu. Elle se pencha et lut son nom avec étonnement sur l'enveloppe. Elle décrocha l'enveloppe et tendit une poigné de céréales au hibou.

_Il n'a le droit qu'à une lettre par jour, il s'est arrangé pour en glisser une pour vous. Mon mari m'a dis que ce que vous faisiez pour nous, merci._

_Astoria Malefoy._

Rose fronça les sourcils en sortant l'autre lettre.

_Rose,_

_Il m'a fallu du temps pour convaincre l'Auror de me laisser t'écrire, mais puisque tu es ma petite amie, il a bien voulu._

Rose fronça les sourcils. Scorpius avait dit à l'Auror qu'elle était sa petite amie pour pouvoir lui écrire ?

_Je suis désolée que tu ais eu à subir ça, et je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai fait. De ce que j'ai fait._

Stop, stop, stop. De ce qu'il a fait ?

_Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça, mais mon père la fait. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque pour me défendre, reste en dehors de ça. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas t'écrire plus, oublie moi et ne te mêle pas à cette histoire._

_Scorpius Malefoy._

Rose fronça les sourcils. Elle releva les yeux et lut le gros titre de _La Gazette_.

_Les Secrets Sordide de l'Affaire Malefoy,_

_La vérité sur ce que le Ministère essaye de caché_

_Scorpius Malefoy, coupable ? Sûrement_


	13. XII Le poids du doute

Chapitre 12

Rose arracha le journal des mains de Tara qui poussa un petit cri de protestations.

- Rose, je ne suis pas sûr que… Commença Blaise.

Rose lui lança un regard noir et ouvrit le journal.

- Rose on se moque pas mal de ce qu'il raconte, tenta Albus, sans succès.

_**Les Secrets Sordides de l'Affaire Malefoy,**_

_**La vérité sur ce que le Ministère essaye de caché**_

_**Scorpius Malefoy, coupable ? Sûrement**_

_Aujourd'hui et en exclusivité, nous vous donnons tous les détails de l'affaire Malefoy. Le Ministère s'étant donné autant de mal, nous en avons d'autant plus eu envie de découvrir les secrets sordides de cette affaire si secrète. Nous avons fouillé, fouiné, et enfin découvert de sordides secrets. Commençons par un petit détour chez les Malefoy. Déjà au XVIIe siècle, Brutus Malefoy dirigé _Sorcier en Guerre, _un journal anti-moldu. Passons ensuite à Abraxas Malefoy, l'arrière-grand-père de Scorpius. C'était un sorcier attaché aux traditions et aux valeurs des Sang-Pur. La haine de moldu se transmettant dans la famille depuis bien avant le XVIIe siècle, il l'a transmise sans problème à son fils, Lucius Malefoy, sortit récemment d'Azkaban. Lucius a fait ses études à Poudlard, où pendant sa première année –dix ans après avoir quitté Poudlard- Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, revint pour refaire la demande –l'ayant déjà fait avant de quitté Poudlard- du poste de professeur Contre les Forces du Mal. On raconte, qu'après avoir essuyé le refus de Dumbledore, il se serait promené dans Poudlard, et qu'il aurait rencontré un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard, dont faisait parti Lucius Malefoy. A la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy, adepte des idéaux mangemort, a rejoint cette sombre communauté. Quand Voldemort est vaincu la première fois par Harry Potter, Lucius Malefoy est encore très respecté de la communauté magique. Il passe onze ans à donner de nombreuses sommes d'argent à de nombreux organisme. Il est aussi un des amis du Ministre en fonction Cornelius Fudge. Quand Voldemort revient en 1995, il fait partie des premiers mangemorts à répondre à son appelle. Il est un mangemort actif, comme la sœur de son épouse Bellatrix Lestrange –né Black-, il fait entrer son fils Drago Malefoy dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que celui-ci entre en sixième année. C'est lui qui dirige les mangemorts pendant la Bataille du Ministère, qui détruira la plupart de prophétie présente dans au Département de Secrets. Il échoue et est emprisonné. Il sera libéré quand Voldemort prendra le pouvoir au Ministère. Pendant ce temps, son fils, Drago, en sixième année, passe son année à essayer de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Il ensorcelle alors par mégarde une de ses camarades, et empoisonne Ronald Weasley –qui sera sauvé par Harry Potter. Il arrive pourtant à faire pénétrer des Mangemorts dans l'école, et le 30 juin 1997, date gravé à jamais dans nos mémoires, Dumbledore sera tué. Voldemort élira l'ancien Manoir Malefoy comme quartier général des mangemorts, et y établira son domicile pendant un an. Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, le jeune Drago se retrouvera en face d'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, accompagné de Gregory Goyle et de Vincent Crabbe. Un feudeymon est alors lancé –les trois héros sont toujours restés flou au sujet de qui l'avait lancé- et Vincent Crabbe meurt dans l'incendie, alors que Malefoy et Goyle sont sauvés par Harry Potter. Plus tard, dans la bataille, alors que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait l'avoir tué, Narcissa Malefoy- né Black- le lui assure. Les mangemorts pensent donc ramener le cadavre d'Harry Potter ce qui permet au Survivant de tuer Voldemort. C'est ainsi que Lucius Malefoy, échappe à Azkaban à vie. _

_Pourtant ces récites nous permette de voir clairement que la famille Malefoy à toujours baigné dans la magie noire, soutenant les idéaux les plus sombres, et les meneurs les plus maléfiques. Scorpius Malefoy n'échappe pas à la règle. Quand l'incendie se déclenche dans sa chambre, il était en la charmante compagnie de Sally StPeter, une jeune fille de Sang-Pur. Elle aurait apparemment raconté qu'il était assez bizarre, un peu distant, souvent occupé dans sa chambre. Les Aurors chargeaient des interrogatoires de Scorpius Malefoy, Sally StPeter et de Rose Weasley –la seconde préfète-en-chef qui vivait dans un appartement privé avec lui- auraient conclu que Scorpius passait beaucoup de temps seul dans sa chambre. En fouillant les débris, peu de temps après l'incendie, ils auraient retrouvés un bocal renforcé de magie noire, qui contenait sûrement le sortilège qui aurait déclenché l'incendie. D'autres objets de magie noire auraient ainsi été retrouvés. Certain témoin parlent aussi d'une agression qui aurait été commise peu de temps avant. La jeune fille agressée ayant été retrouvé par Rose Weasley devant l'appartement des préfets, aurait été salement amoché par de la magie noire._

_« Mrs Pomfresh est incapable de faire partir les affreuses cicatrices qui lui barre le ventre et le visage, nous déclare une source qui préfère rester inconnue. Cela prouve bien qu'il s'agit de magie noire »_

_Nous avons aussi eu une formidable confidence, Scorpius Malefoy aurait tenté de s'échapper alors qu'il était enfermé dans une chambre à Poudlard, loin de salle de classe. _

_« Les sortilèges nécessaire pour briser les protections que les Aurors avaient mis en place, nous avoue notre source, sont issu de magie noire puissante. Ils –les Aurors- ne pensaient sûrement pas qu'un garçon de 17 ans les connaisse. Il a aussi utilisé des sortilèges de magie blanche puissant. Scorpius Malefoy est un très bon sorcier »_

_Avec toutes ses preuves contre lui, il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser que nombre de nos journalistes le pense coupable. Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy._

Rose jeta avec rage le journal sur la table et se leva.

- Rosie, attend, essaya Albus mais Rose était déjà loin.

Elle marchait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait et se retrouva dans le parc. De la neige avait dû tomber dans la nuit, et elle continuait de tomber. Rose marcha, marcha, marcha, et se retrouva bientôt dans un coin reculé du parc. Elle frissonna. Elle n'avait qu'un jean, et un sweat sous sa robe de sorcière. Elle se laissa tomber dans la neige. Etait-ce possible que Scorpius fut coupable ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé cette possibilité et pourtant, elle s'insinuait en elle comme un poison. Gluante. Répugnante. _La Gazette_ n'était pas le journal le plus fiable. Il détournait souvent les faits, pour vendre plus. Mais les journalistes ne pouvaient pas avoir inventé toutes ses preuves. Il devait y avoir une grande part de vrai dans tout ça. Et si tout n'était pas faux, Rose était obligée d'admettre que Scorpius ne pouvait pas passer pour innocent. Et si… Non. Elle ne pouvait pas terminer sa pensée. Elle secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle. La neige continuait de tomber à gros flocon, recouvrant le paysage d'un manteau blanc. Et si Scorpius l'avait… Non. Rose se força à observer avec attention un flocon de neige sur son doigt mais il fondit. Et si Scorpius l'avait fait ? Et si Scorpius était coupable ? Une larme coula sur la joue de Rose. Seule. Délicate. Elle vint mourir sur ses lèvres. Elle avait promis à Drago Malefoy de lui apportait tout son soutien, et cela passait par ne pas doutait de Scorpius, d'être un rempart contre les rumeurs qui allait courir. Dire haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que Scorpius Malefoy était innocent. Mais si elle se mettait à douter, tout était perdu. Les gens penseraient que _La Gazette_ disait la vérité. Les gens penseraient que Scorpius Malefoy était comme sa famille. Une saleté de Sang-Pur adepte de la magie noire. Peut-être même que les mouvements –vite dissolus par son oncle- qui prônait que la pureté du sang était répréhensible, reprendrait. Les gens penseraient que les Malefoy n'avaient pas changé, et ils perdraient tous, encore une fois. Rose pensa à ce qu'ils avaient déjà perdu après la guerre. Lucius Malefoy en prison, Narcissa obligée de reprendre les affaires de son mari, Drago obligé d'aider sa mère tout en se reconstruisant lui. Astoria obligée d'épouser un homme riche, mais sans relation. Rose se souvint de la première fois qu'elle les avait vus, avec Scorpius sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils allaient entrer en troisième année. Drago était entré dans une boutique et Scorpius parlait avec sa mère quand un homme était passé devant eux et avait craché au visage de Scorpius. Vingt-deux ans après la Guerre. Si Scorpius était jugé coupable, le calvaire reprendrait. Vif. Puissant. Interminable. Rose eut un frisson qui la secoua de la tête aux pieds. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle claquait des dents. Elle resserra ses vêtements autour d'elle. Elle regarda en direction du château. On ne le voyait pas d'où elle était. L'image de Scorpius souriant s'imposa de nouveau à elle. La famille Malefoy ne serait pas la seule perdante s'il était condamné. Blaise serait sali. Il était son ami le plus proche, et il était un Sang-Pur. Elle serait salie. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'elle proclamait l'innocence de Scorpius. Tara et Albus aussi serait salis. Ils étaient dans leur camp. Rose sourit. Si on lui dit un jour que pour défendre Malefoy, Albus et elle serait prête à faire perdre leurs réputations à leurs prestigieux noms, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Cette fois ses larmes se transformèrent en sanglots violent qui la secouèrent. Lui coupèrent la respiration. Elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains, en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Scorpius était coupable. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant quelque part en elle, cette certitude s'installait. Prenait ses aises. Rose n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle resta ainsi. Mais quand elle releva la tête le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il avait arrêté de neiger. Merlin qu'elle avait froid. Elle se sentait étrangement vide. Un peu comme si avoir pleurait l'avait vidé de toute émotions. Ou un peu comme si le froid avait engourdi ses sensations. Elle eut un vertige. Léger. Court. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il fallait qu'elle rentre au château. Elle eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette courir vers elle avant de perdre connaissance.

Rose sentit ses draps se réchauffaient. Elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait envie de rester là. Encore et encore.

- Quand pensez-vous qu'elle pourra sortir ? Demanda une voix masculine près de son lit.

- Professeur Jameson, c'est un miracle que vous l'ayez retrouvé à temps, vu où elle était dans le parc. C'est aussi un miracle que par le froid qu'il fait, elle ne soit pas morte de froid. Alors savoir quand elle pourra sortir est pour l'instant le cadet de mes soucis. J'aimerais déjà qu'elle se réveille. Cela fait deux jours qu'elle dort.

Trois jours ? Pourtant Rose se sentait épuisée. Loin d'être reposée. Ses yeux étaient lourds, et ses membres ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger, et le manifestait par de violente courbatures.

- Où sont ses parents ? Demanda le professeur.

- Ils sont partis se voir le Directeur pour le moment, pour parler d'un éventuel transfert à Sainte-Mangouste, la pauvre petite. Ses parents sont horriblement inquiets.

Rose essaya d'ouvrir les yeux à l'évocation de ses parents. Elle entendit des pas s'éloigna, et redoubla d'efforts.

- Mrs Pomfresh, appela le professeur, je crois qu'elle se réveille. Rose ?

Rose tenta de parler mais seul un gémissement franchi ses lèvres. Elle réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux mais les referma aussitôt ébloui par la lumière.

- Oh, Miss Weasley, Merlin soit loué ! Vous êtes réveillée ! Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Mal, réussi à articuler Rose.

Mrs Pomfresh rigola.

- Evidemment Miss Weasley, que faisiez-vous dehors par ce froid ? Au lieu d'être en cours en plus !

- Scorpius, murmura-t-elle.

D'autres larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui croire. D'ailleurs, dans sa lettre, Scorpius avait lui sous-entendu avoir fait quelque chose. Seul son cœur lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien fait. Elle n'avait jamais supporté de ne pas savoir. Elle n'avait jamais supporté le poids du doute. Mrs Pomfresh parti en marmonnant des choses pour elle.

- Rose ? Appela une voix.

Elle tourna la tête et vit le professeur Jameson assis sur la chaise près de son lit.

- Bonjour professeur, dit-elle en refermant les yeux.

- Bonsoir en fait, il est déjà dix-sept heures, répondit-il.

Rose soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas venue à mon cours, alors j'ai demandé à votre cousin où vous étiez. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne savait pas alors on est partis à votre recherche. Il m'a assuré après avoir jetait un coup d'œil à un parchemin que vous n'étiez pas dans le château –Rose sourit- et il m'a indiqué que vous étiez dans le parc. Enfin, on vous a retrouvé juste à temps. Vous veniez de perdre connaissance, alors on vous a amené ici. Cela fait deux jours que vous dormiez.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Hermione Weasley se jeta sur sa fille.

- Rosie ! Dieu soit loué tu es réveillée !

Rose crut qu'elle allait étouffée sous l'étreinte de sa mère. Hermione se recula et laissa son époux regardait sa fille. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu sortie ?

- Je…

La voix de Rose tremblait.

- Je voulais réfléchir au calme et…

Elle se mit de nouveau à pleurer.

- Je suis allée dehors, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé…

Mrs Pomfresh arriva.

- Stop ! On s'occupera de savoir qu'il s'est passé plus tard. Pour l'instant, Jameson dehors, vous prendrez des nouvelles de Miss Weasley demain. M. Weasley, Mrs, vous pouvez rester, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser votre fille se reposer.

Son père allait parler, mais Rose vit sa mère lui prendre la main.

- Nous allons allez nous reposer. Repose toi ma chérie.

Hermione embrassa sa fille sur le front, et Ron fit pareil.

Ils sortirent tous les trois laissant Rose seule avec l'infirmière. Mrs Pomfresh posa un verre sur la petite table de nuit.

- C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve, expliqua-t-elle. Vous en avez besoin, prenez là, et nous verrons demain matin. Bonne nuit Miss Weasley.

Elle partit s'occuper de ses autres patients. Rose prit le verre, hésita quelques secondes puis but. Elle dormirait mieux sans penser à Scorpius.


	14. XIII Pertes

**Chapitre 13**

Rose ricana. Elle leva la tête. Jameson se tenait au-dessus d'elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit.

- Tu ne tiens plus debout Rose ?

Rose sourit. Depuis ce qu'ils appelaient son « accident », Jameson n'était plus simplement son professeur. Il était devenu son ami. Le tutoiement s'était installé entre eux naturellement pendant les moments qu'ils passaient seuls à travailler. Pendant les cours, ils étaient une élève et son professeur. Personne ne savait vraiment comment leur relation avait évolué, même avec Albus, Rose était restée extrêmement vague. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à parler de Scorpius, avant de se remettre au travail. Depuis, Rose n'avait jamais progressé aussi vite.

- Merlin, il est déjà tard, tu devrais y aller Rose, s'exclama le professeur.

Rose regarda par la fenêtre. La neige tombait à gros flocon. On était au milieu du mois de décembre, et les vacances approchaient à grands pas.

- Tu sais, je peux me coucher après dix heures sans être épuisée le lendemain, se moqua-t-elle. Mais si c'est hors de ta portée, je peux comprendre…

- Petite impertinente va, répliqua-t-il. Aller, file maintenant.

Rose détacha d'un geste fluide sa queue-de-cheval, et passa l'élastique à son poignet.

- En même temps, tu commences à vieillir maintenant, je comprends que dix heures, ça fasse tard. Mon grand-père ne supporte pas de se coucher aussi tard non plus, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Dehors !

Rose ferma la porte derrière elle, et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle sourit. Ils avaient encore bien avancé ce soir. Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et trouva son cousin avachi sur un fauteuil. Il leva la tête de son livre quand il l'entendit entrer.

- Bonne soirée ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Rose se contenta de hocher la tête et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face d'Albus. Son cousin lui tendit un parchemin roulé sur lui-même. Elle le déplia et le parcouru des yeux.

_Besoin de toi vite dans la salle de réunion, jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. Urgent. Devis._

Rose soupira et se leva.

- Devis a besoin de moi dans la salle de réunion, expliqua-t-elle. J'espère à tout à l'heure, sinon à demain.

- Lily est partie il y a une bonne heure à la salle de réunion, dit-il simplement. Ils doivent avoir déjà bien avancé.

Rose haussa les épaules et se dépêcha. Elle courut dans les couloirs et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

- Je suis là !

Elle s'assit à côté de Clark Devis, en face de tous les préfets de différentes années.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On a eu une nouvelle agression, déclara sombrement Clark.

- Quand ?

- Aujourd'hui, embraya Lily. Une élève de sixième année.

- Qui ?

- Sarah Kazh, elle est à Poufsouffle, continua le préfet de septième année chez Serdaigle.

- Ce n'est pas tout, intervint Matthew qui était préfet chez Poufsouffle.

- Quoi ? Demanda Rose, intriguée.

- Quelqu'un avait écrit sur le mur, déclara Clark.

- Arrêtez avec votre mystère, s'énerva Rose.

- « Les Sangs-Purs régneront, pour T.J. ».

Rose était abasourdie. T.J. ? Qui était-ce ? Qui voulait, encore, faire régner les sangs-purs ?

- Qui est T.J. ? Demanda soudainement Rose.

- On s'est posés la question, figure toi, répondit Lily.

- Je maintiens que c'est un événement isolé, fit remarquer un préfet de cinquième année.

- Non, Paul, c'est loin d'être un événement isolé, répliqua Clark. Depuis le début de l'année, on a eu deux agressions depuis le début de l'année.

- Sans compter le fait que l'insulte « Sang-de-Bourbe » revient à la mode, ajouta Lily.

- Tu en as parlé à ton père Lily ? Demanda un préfet de sixième année.

- Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire, répliqua Lily. Il ne va pas venir pour un fanatique qui agresse des gens ici. C'est à nous et aux professeurs de régler le problème.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une seule personne, ils sont sûrement plusieurs, objecta Clark. L'insulte vient de plusieurs personnes.

L'horloge qui était posée dans un coin de la pièce sonna onze coups.

- Merlin ! Il est déjà vingt-trois heures, s'exclama Lily. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille tous se coucher et qu'on reprenne notre réunion demain soir.

- Après le dîner ? Proposa Rose.

Les préfets hochèrent la tête, se saluèrent et repartirent en groupe de six vers les différentes salles communes abritant les dortoirs de leurs maisons. Rose marchait en tête. Lily trottina pour la rejoindre.

- Tu étais encore avec Jameson ce soir ?

Rose se contenta de hocher la tête. C'est la jeune préfète de sixième année, Kira Nell, qui remarqua la lumière qui était étrangement allumée dans un couloir où toute les torches aurait dû être éteinte à cette heure-là.

- Weasley, ce couloir est allumé, fit-elle remarquer.

Rose revint sur ses pas et s'aventura dans le couloir, suivit par les autres. Une voix chuchota dans le couloir mais Rose ne parvint pas à entendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Tu feras ce qu'on te dit, point. Nous n'apprécions pas les traitres-à-leur-sang. Si tu ne veux pas finir comme Malefoy, fait le.

La voix qui avait répondu était haute et claire. Elle était empreinte d'une certaine autorité qui interdisait toute réplique. Rose s'avança encore un peu, et vit Jack Sendeth qui dominait un jeune garçon de toute sa hauteur. Il se tourna en les entendant arriver.

- Tiens, tiens, l'équipe des préfets de Gryffondor au grand complet. Intéressant. Weasley en tête évidemment.

- Tiens, tiens, un petit con, répliqua Rose. Intéressant ce que tu disais à ce garçon.

Déjà Sendeth était devant, baguette en main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Siffla-t-il.

- Elle a dit que tu étais con, et elle a bien raison, dit une voix derrière Rose.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Jason Nott qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Tiens, Nott, tu n'étais pas à la réunion, reprocha-t-elle.

- Non, avec Sally, on n'a pas jugé bon de venir, peut-être demain soir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. En attendant, il est embêtant qui vous ayez entendu cette conversation.

- En effet, répliqua-t-elle. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Oh, rien de très important. On essaye de coordonné deux trois événements.

- Comme ?

- Rien qui te concerne Weasley, annonça-t-il. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, on essaye –en vain pour le moment- de semait la panique dans l'école pour quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- T.J., mais il ne faut pas que vous alliez le dire à tout le monde.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le préfet de cinquième année.

- _Oubliettes_.

Sendeth et le gamin qu'il menaçait avant levèrent à leurs tours leurs baguettes. Nott effaça les souvenirs de Kira et de Lily. Les trois autres préfets se battaient, et très vite, Rose se retrouva seule encore debout, qui n'était pas sonnée par le maléfice. Quand celui-ci la frappa, elle se laissa tomber par terre.

Rose ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais à l'infirmerie. Encore. Quelqu'un s'approchait de son lit.

- Ah, Miss Weasley vous êtes déjà réveillée, dit simplement Mrs Pomfresh.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Merlin, elle avait mal à la tête. Elle essaya de se souvenir de quelques choses, mais après la réunion de la vieille, elle ne se souvenait de rien.

- Vous avez été agressée hier soir, déclara l'infirmière. Ainsi que les autres préfets de Gryffondor. Vous reveniez de la salle de réunion.

Rose se redressa d'un coup.

- Comment vont les autres ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Tous les autres vont bien, Miss Potter et Miss Nell dorment encore, les autres se sont réveillés. Il est dix heures.

- Merlin, je devrais être en cours maintenant !

Elle essaya de se lever mais l'infirmière lui prit le bras.

- Vous restez ici aujourd'hui. Vous pourrez sortir ce soir.

Rose soupira mais savait qu'il était inutile de négocier avec Mrs Pomfresh. Elle s'installa du mieux qu'elle put dans ses oreillers et regarda autour d'elle. Les rideaux étaient tirés, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir qui était dans les lits voisins. Elle soupira. Elle se retrouvait encore une fois à l'infirmerie, et cela portait les agressions aux nombres de trois. Sauf, que cette fois-ci, ils avaient été six à être agressés. Rose essaya de se souvenir, elle ferma les yeux, fouilla sa mémoire. Rien. Après être sortie de la salle, c'était le néant. Rose abandonna et se détendit. Elle attrapa le livre qui était posé sur la table de nuit. C'était un manuel de métamorphose de première année. Rose haussa les épaules et l'ouvrit. Cela ferait l'affaire.

Rose marchait dans les couloirs. Les élèves se retournaient sur son passage. La nouvelle avait déjà fait au moins trois fois le tour de Poudlard et de ses élèves. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle, encore déserte à cette heure-là. Le repas ne commençait pas avant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc de la table de Gryffondor, et Lily s'assit en face d'elle.

- Rosie, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Rose hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que… Tu arrives à te souvenir ?

Rose fronça les sourcils.

- Non. Je ne me souviens de rien après qu'on ait quitté la salle de réunion.

- Moi non plus, avoua Lily. J'ai parlé avec Sam, lui non plus.

- C'est bizarre, non ? Demanda Rose.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- On a dû subir un choc, tu sais. On en parlera ce soir, quelqu'un doit bien se souvenir de quelque chose.

Rose haussa les épaules à son tour. Lily fit une grimace à Rose en voyant son frère arriver.

- Ne vous en faites pas, bougonna-t-il en s'asseyant. Je ne me suis pas du tout inquiété en ne vous voyant pas revenir hier soir, pas du tout. Je me suis bien reposé toute la nuit, et quand j'ai su ce matin que tous les préfets avaient été agressés, j'étais parfaitement détendu.

Rose sourit à Lily, et fit un bisou à son cousin. Hugo se laissa tomber à côté de Lily et tendit la joue. Rose éclata de rire.

- Bah quoi ? Si Albus a le droit à un bisou, moi aussi non ?

- Non, répliqua Lily. Rose fait des bisous à Albus. Moi non, je ne fais pas de bisou.

Hugo soupira. Stanislas Dubois et Roxanne Weasley – la fille de George – s'assirent à côté d'eux.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, annonça Stanislas. Notre match contre Serpentard aura lieu à la fin de la semaine prochaine !

Rose soupira pendant que ses amis faisaient paraître leur joie.

- Et j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle, continua Stanislas. Nous avons de grande chance de gagné ce match. Leurs équipes est fragile en ce moment, depuis le départ de Malefoy. C'était un bon capitaine, mais c'est Nott qui a repris l'équipe, et il n'est pas super. Ils se disputent sans arrêt, c'est un véritable coup de chance !

Rose jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Jameson discutait avec le Directeur. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard. Elle passa le repas à écouter les différentes stratégies que l'équipe de Gryffondor comptait employer pendant le fameux match.

- Bonjour à tous, s'exclama le professeur Bones. Aujourd'hui, pas de théorie, nous allons continuer sur la lancé du cours que M. Potter est venu vous donner il y a déjà un petit moment. Nous avons fini tous les cours que je voulais vous faire avant les vacances, et comme vous étiez peu à y arriver, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

Un murmure d'approbation se répandit dans la classe.

- Ceux qui y arrivent, aidez les autres !

Rose se dirigea vers Albus et Blaise – le cours étant commun avec les Serpentard.

- Je viens vous aider, déclara-t-elle.

- Merci de nous rappeler qu'on n'y arrive pas, répliqua Blaise.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aime quand même.

- Tu nous ôtes une aiguille du pied Rose, répondit Albus en lui faisant un sourire hypocrite.

- Moins de bavardage, soyez plus efficace, allez, hop hop hop ! Lança la prof.

Rose sortit sa baguette et la mit sous le nez d'Albus.

- Moins de bavardage, allez hop hop hop !

Albus éclata de rire devant l'imitation de leur professeure. Il sortit sa baguette.

- En fait, Rosie, je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais j'ai travaillé après l'intervention de mon cher papa.

Rose croisa les bras et regarda son cousin lancer l'incantation. Un fil d'argent sortit de la baguette qui grossit avant de prendre la forme d'un chien qui s'élança à travers la salle de classe. Rose sourit à Albus et vit Blaise faire un pas en arrière.

- Blaise tu restes ici, on va t'apprendre !

- Je… Mais… Bon d'accord.

Rose toqua à la porte du bureau du professeur Jameson. Il lui ouvrit la porte en souriant.

- Rose, je t'ai déjà dit d'entrer directement, je dois me lever à chaque fois !

- Pauvre petit, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise où elle s'asseyait tous les soirs.

- C'est ça, moque toi, on verra quand tu auras mon âge !

- Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Tu as…

Elle compta mentalement. Il avait été en septième année quand elle était entrée en première année.

- Vingt-trois ans, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Vingt-deux en fait, mon anniversaire n'est pas encore passé, ajusta-t-il.

- Tu es jeune pour être professeur, fit remarquer Rose.

- Assez oui, mais notre Directeur a eu son poste un an avant moi, justifia-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête en observant son jeune professeur. Il avait les cheveux blonds, qu'il portait plutôt longs, et des grands yeux marron plutôt clairs. Elle se rendit compte que le professeur l'observait à son tour, et rougit.

- Bon… On commence ? Proposa-t-elle.

Le professeur hocha la tête.

- Le même exercice qu'hier.

Rose se leva et ferma les yeux. L'exercice consistait à changeait la couleur de ses yeux. C'était un exercice qui pouvait paraître facile mais il ne l'était pas. Elle essayait depuis trois jours mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'était tombée par terre. Rose fut déséquilibrée mais ce rattrapa avant de tomber sous le rire moqueur de Jameson.

- Rose, est-ce que tu vises une couleur en particulier au moins ? Demanda-t-il.

Rose lui jeta un regard noir.

- Attends, depuis trois jours tu me fais faire cet exercice, et tu as légèrement oublié de me dire _le_ détail qui fait que je n'y arrive pas ?

- Calme-toi, Rose ce n'est pas grave. Vise une couleur, assez proche de tes yeux.

Rose referma les yeux. Orange. Elle ce concentra. Ses yeux la piquèrent un peu et elle les rouvrit. Jameson siffla.

- Joli, admira-t-il en lui tendant un petit miroir.

Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Ses yeux n'étaient plus les yeux marron qu'elle avait toujours eus. Ils étaient maintenant d'une couleur doré qui faisait penser à de l'or fondu.

- Maintenant, on va travailler jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives en clignant des yeux, annonça le professeur.

- Je suis là !

Rose s'assit. Elle avait une dizaine de minutes de retard. Cette fois, les préfets de Serpentard étaient là, au complet.

- Rose, on a parlé, annonça Lily.

- Et ? Encouragea Rose.

- Aucun de nous ne se souviens, déclara Sam Crus, le préfet de cinquième année.

- De rien ? S'étonna Rose. Après quand ?

- Après la fin de la réunion, sauf Kira, dit Clark.

Rose parcouru l'assemblée du regard. Le siège de Kira était vide. Elle interrogea Clark du regard.

- Elle est encore à l'infirmerie, elle a perdu les souvenirs des deux dernières semaines et elle a du mal à se souvenir de qui elle est, annonça-t-il sombrement.

- Ils envisagent de l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste, compléta Théo Parks, le préfet de Gryffondor en sixième année.

- Merlin… Mais qui nous a fait ça…

Rose commençait à s'énerver. Kira était une jeune fille pleine de vie, et l'imaginer à Sainte-Mangouste, incapable de se rappeler qui elle était la révoltée. Qu'on ait volé à plusieurs d'entre eux les souvenirs de leur soirée la rendait folle. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

- J'ai bien une idée de qui, déclara Jason Nott, mais cela ne va pas te plaire Weasley.

- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Scorpius. Il a encore des « amis » à Serpentard. Ils pourraient très bien l'avoir fait pour lui.

Rose se retourna vers le préfet en lui lançant un regard des plus noirs.

- Scorpius n'est pas du genre à agresser des gens, et encore moins, à demander à d'autres de faire le travail à sa place, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Il a pourtant utilisé de la magie noire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, alors pourquoi pas ? Lâcha Sally StPeter. On dit que même toi, tu ne sais même plus s'il est innocent ou pas.

Rose ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se mettre d'accord avec elle-même. Clark se racla la gorge visiblement gêné.

- Bien, donc nous pouvons essayer de cibler les élèves qui étaient proche de Scorpius, et qui auraient pu être nos agresseurs.

- Très bien, lâcha Rose. Eh bien, moi déjà, Albus Potter, Tara Finnigan, Blaise Zabini Jr, Matthew Thomas.

Elle était hors d'elle. Elle ne se rendit compte que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur que quand les préfets en face d'elle eurent un mouvement de recul.

- Rosie… Tes yeux, balbutia Lily.

Rose sortit de la salle.


	15. XIV Hésitations

**Chapitre 14**

Rose se força à respirer. Elle s'était laissée aller, et n'avait pas contrôlé sa transformation. Jameson l'avait prévenu que maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait quelques fois, si elle éprouvait une émotion forte, ses yeux pourraient changer tant qu'elle ne contrôlait pas totalement la transformation. Elle respira profondément. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Elle sortit le petit miroir qu'elle gardait dans sa poche et poussa un juron ils étaient encore doré. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Weasley, c'est toi ?

Illéa Hearts apparu devant elle. Elle avait ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille et ébouriffer. Rose crut voir une tache de sang au bord des lèvres de cette dernière mais elle passa ses mains sur son visage.

- Super, je voulais te parler, déclara Hearts, mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air visiblement paniquée.

- Ecoute, on ne pourra pas parler ici, et je doute que l'on en ai le temps pendant les vacances, mais tu as besoin de mon aide.

Rose haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'aide, merci, répliqua-t-elle.

- Ne me complique pas la tâche s'il te plait ! Prend ça !

Elle sortit de sa poche un parchemin aux reflets argentés. Rose leva un regard perplexe vers la jeune fille : il était vierge.

- C'est un Silverscrolls, tu dois écrire ton nom, et un mot de passe. Cela te conduira sur une conversation où nous pourrons parler. Notre mot de passe sera… Sanguini.

Elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle, et poussa un juron.

- Je dois partir Weasley. S'il te plait, fais le ce soir, je dois agir plus vite que je ne le pensais. Crois-moi Weasley.

Sur ce, elle partit en se retournant régulièrement. Quand Rose n'entendit plus ses pas s'éloigner, quelqu'un d'autre approcha. Elle sursauta en voyant apparaitre le visage de Jameson à la lumière de sa baguette.

- Tu m'as fait peur, déclara-t-elle.

Le professeur rigola.

- Désolé.

Son sourire disparut tout à coup et il leva sa baguette vers les yeux de Rose.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas dans la salle, tes yeux. Tu dois essayer de te contrôler Rose.

- Je sais, j'essayais de respirer, mais je n'arrive à rien, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu dois être fatiguée, va dormir, je vais leur dire que tu as besoin de te reposer.

Il avait posé une main sur son épaule, et Rose sentit soudain la fatigue l'envahirent.

- Merci, professeur, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune professeur lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avec un grand sourire. Rose se dirigea vers sa chambre en souriant.

Rose prit un livre avec une couverture dure, et posa le Silverscrolls dessus. Elle écrivit soigneusement son nom et le mot de passe que Hearts lui avait donné. A sa grande surprise, son écriture s'effaça.

**Mot de passe : **_**Sanguini**_

_**Arrivée de Rose**_

**Illéa dit : **Ah, tu as pu venir tôt. Parfait.

**Rose dit :** Oui. Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer.

**Illéa dit : **Nous devons attendre encore un peu, quelqu'un va venir nous rejoindre. Ne sois pas trop pressée.

_**Arrivée de Marcus **_

**Marcus dit :** J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu Illéa. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Rose dit : **Bon, Illéa, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je voudrais pouvoir aller dormir.

**Marcus dit : **Sorcière ?

**Illéa dit : **A ton avis. Une amie des Malefoy.

**Marcus dit : **Bien, elle peut nous aider ? Enfin, les aider ?

**Illéa dit : **Oui, et nous allons pouvoir l'aider aussi.

**Rose dit :** Bon. Ce n'est pas que vous ne m'êtes pas sympathique, mais je voudrais savoir ce que je fais là. Que voulez-vous ? Et qui est Marcus ?

**Marcus dit : **Merlin, j'aime les sorciers.

**Illéa dit : **Marcus, tais toi. Rose, on ne peut pas tout t'expliquer ici, et comme ça. Nous devons nous voir pendant les vacances.

**Rose dit : **Pourquoi est-ce que je gâcherai une de mes journées pour venir avec vous ? Je ne vous connais pas.

**Marcus dit : **Mort de rire.

**Illéa dit : **Marcus, tais toi. Pas seulement une journée Rose, nous avons besoin d'au moins une semaine. Tu pourras passer noël avec ta famille, et ensuite, venir avec nous.

**Rose dit : **Evidemment, je n'ai que ça à faire de mes vacances.

**Marcus dit : **Bon, assez tourner autour du pot. Rose, nous sommes des amis des Malefoy, et Illéa a une dette envers eux. Si tu veux avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance d'aider le jeune Scorpius, tu dois venir avec nous.

**Rose dit : **Merlin, mais qui êtes-vous ?

**Illéa dit : **Des amis, contrairement à certaines personnes que tu fréquentes. Nous pouvons t'aider. Je viendrais te chercher le lendemain de noël. S'il te plait Rose, accepte.

**Marcus dit : **De toute façon, si tu veux vraiment sauver Scorpius, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

**Rose dit : **J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

**Marcus dit : **Quand commencent les vacances ?

**Illéa dit : **Après demain. Demain soir ?

**Marcus dit : **Demain soir, même heure, même mot de passe. Je dois partir maintenant, mon père m'appelle. Sois prudente Illéa.

_**Marcus a quitté la conversation.**_

**Rose dit : **D'accord, demain soir. Comment est-ce qu'on éteint ce truc ?

**Illéa dit : **Passe ta main dessus et plie-le. C'est fin, mais extrêmement solide, il ne se déchirera jamais.

_**Rose a quitté la conversation. **_

Rose soupira en pliant le parchemin. Qui était ce Marcus ? Qui était vraiment Illéa ? Pouvait-elle leur faire confiance au point d'aller passer plusieurs jours avec eux ? Qu'allait-elle dire à ses parents ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Elle se leva et descendit dans la salle commune. Son cousin était assis dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux.

- Al ?

Le garçon poussa un grognement et continua à lire. Rose se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Al ?

Albus soupira et leva les yeux.

- Rosie, je dois avoir fini ce livre pour demain. J'ai promis de le rendre avant les vacances.

Rose soupira en voyant son cousin se replonger dans sa lecture. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle parlerait avec son cousin le lendemain.

Rose s'assit aux côtés de Tara et Blaise, qui les attendaient elle et Albus à la table des Serdaigle. Rose aperçut le regard triste que leur lança Matthew depuis la table des noirs et jaunes. Elle lui adressa un mince sourire, mais il ne la vit pas.

- Rose ?

Rose reporta son intention de côté de ses amis assis avec elle.

- Je demandais si ça te dirais de venir passer quelques jours chez moi avec Blaise et Albus à la fin des vacances, demanda Tara.

Rose n'avait toujours pas parlé avec Albus, et elle ne pourrait pas le faire avant le soir.

- Je dois te répondre quand ?

- Rosie, tu sais très bien que tes parents te laisseront venir sans problème, répliqua Albus.

Rose soupira. Oui, bien sûr, ses parents la laisserait aller chez Tara. Ils la connaissaient, connaissaient ses parents. Mais, est-ce qu'elle serait là ? Ne serait-elle pas partie avec Illéa et le mystérieux Marcus ? Ils avaient affirmé qu'ils pouvaient l'aider à sauver Scorpius. Elle avait promis à Drago Malefoy de l'aider à sauver son fils. Rose jeta un coup d'œil à la table de professeur. Jameson. Elle devait parler au professeur Jameson.

- Rose ?

Tara commençait à être agacée par l'attitude de son amie. Depuis son « accident », elle avait l'air constamment préoccupé mais elle ne se confiait plus à elle. Ni à Albus. Ni à Blaise. Elle était aussi allée voir Matthew, au cas où, mais rien. Rose se leva de table.

- Je dois… Passer à la bibliothèque. On se retrouve en cours.

Tara regarda son amie sortir de la Grande Salle. Avant de passer la porte Rose s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs et sortie. Tara fronça les sourcils et rencontra le regard du professeur Jameson qui essaye de lui sourire, mais un pli soucieux lui barrait le front. Quelque chose de bizarre se passait, Tara en était sûre.

Rose avait fui. Elle le ressentait comme ça. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer pendant ses vacances, mais un mauvais pressentiment lui serrait le ventre. Elle marchait sans trop savoir où elle allait, et quand elle essaya de s'orientait, elle ne reconnut pas le couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau, représentant une jeune fille qui peignait.

- Excusez-moi.

La jeune fille du tableau tourna la tête vers elle.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- A Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, répondit la fille du tableau et haussant les sourcils.

- Je sais, merci, grommela Rose. Où sommes-nous dans le château ?

- Dans l'aile ouest, huitième étage.

Rose haussa les sourcils. Il y avait un huitième étage ? L'aile ouest n'était pas très fréquentée, mais de là à ce qu'un huitième étage soit là, sans que personne ne soit vraiment au courant, c'était bizarre. Un nouveau personnage arriva dans le tableau et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui eut une expression horrifié. Elle hocha la tête et sortit de son cadre.

- Vous devriez vous cachez Miss, dit simplement le nouveau personnage. Il arrive.

Rose voulu demander qui, mais le personnage avait déjà disparu. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, et obéît au tableau. Elle se cacha derrière une tapisserie.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda une voix grave, envoutante.

- Sûre et certaine, chef, répondit une autre voix, féminine.

- Merlin, ils ont réussi. On va perdre de crédibilité.

- J'ai pensé à une solution, si tu me permets.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais Rose devina un hochement de tête.

- Il faut le faire sortir chef.

- Et ensuite, qu'est qu'on fait ? On le fait revenir ici ? Répliqua l'homme.

- Non. On s'en sert pour la base chef, répondit la fille.

- Viens, allons en parler aux autres.

Rose entendit les pas s'éloigner, et elle sortit de sa tapisserie. Elle retourna vers le tableau de la jeune fille, qui s'était remise à peindre.

- Comment est-ce que je peux retourner à la Grande Salle ?

- Derrière vous tout droit puis à droite, vous arriverez aux escaliers, ensuite descendez et vous y serez.

Rose hocha la tête et partit.

Il était quatorze heures quand Rose pénétra dans la salle du professeur Jameson. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place, à côté d'Albus et Blaise partit au fond de la salle. Le professeur entra dans la salle. Il ferma les stores d'un coup de baguette et alluma le projecteur au fond de la salle.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-il joyeusement. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais étudier un aspect de la métamorphose assez intéressant. Il y a quelques années, quand j'étais en première année, un élève plus grand que moi avait un don particulier. Il était en troisième année. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici connait Teddy Lupin ?

Albus et Rose se regardèrent et sourire. Ils levèrent tous les deux la main.

- Ah, oui, M. Potter et Miss Weasley. Il paraît qu'il passe beaucoup de temps chez vous. Enfin, vous pouvez donc me dire ce que Teddy Lupin possède comme don ?

- Il est métamorphomage, professeur, indiqua Albus.

- Exact !

Le professeur donna un nouveau coup de baguette et une photo de Teddy apparut sur l'écran.

- M. Lupin a accepté que je prenne une photo de lui. Observez.

Sur la photo, les cheveux de Teddy passèrent du bleu au rouge vif, en passant par le violet. Ses yeux changeaient de couleur s'accordant étrangement à la couleur de ses cheveux, puis pour finir son nez prit la forme d'un groin de cochon. La photo disparut.

- Qui peut me dire comment M. Lupin peut changer ainsi de forme à volonté ?

Rose et Albus se regardèrent à nouveau en haussant les épaules.

- Personne ? Bon, et bien, la mère de M. Lupin était elle aussi métamorphomage, c'est un pouvoir qui se transmet par le sang. Mais un enfant peut naître de deux parents sorciers normaux, et être métamorphomage. C'est un don héréditaire, qui peut sauter des générations. Un peu comme la capacité de parler le fourchelang, ou les yeux bleus.

Les élèves ricanèrent devant la comparaison du professeur.

- Maintenant, peut-on devenir métamorphomage ? Demanda le professeur.

Rose et une autre élève levèrent la main.

- Miss Weasley.

- Non, contrairement aux animagus, on ne peut pas devenir métamorphomage par l'apprentissage, on né ainsi, ou pas.

- Exact, dix points en plus pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, commencez à me rédiger un petit texte sur les différences notable entre les métamorphomage et les personnes sous polynectar.

Les élèves attrapèrent leurs plumes et griffonnèrent sur leurs parchemins. Quand Jameson passa près de Rose elle toussa pour attirer son attention. Il se pencha vers elle faisant mine de lire sa copie.

- Il faut que je te parle, murmura-t-elle.

Le professeur hocha simplement la tête et s'éloigna de son élève. Quand la cloche sonna, Rose s'approcha du bureau de son professeur.

- Pas maintenant Rose, je dois aller voir d'autres professeurs, on se voit ce soir, dit-il simplement avant de sortir de la salle de classe.

Rose soupira et se rendit à son cours suivant.

**Mot de passe : **_**Sanguini**_

**Arrivée de Rose**

**Marcus dit : **Vous n'êtes vraiment pas ponctuel dans votre école.

**Rose dit : **Illéa n'est pas là encore ?

**Marcus dit : **Si, si, et elle ne parle pas c'est évident.

**Rose dit : **Message reçu.

**Arrivée d'Illéa**

**Marcus dit : **Pas trop tôt.

**Rose dit : **Il est toujours aussi grognon ?

**Illéa dit : **Oui, toujours.

**Marcus dit : **Non j'aime les gens ponctuels.

**Illéa dit : **Bref. Alors Rose ?

Rose soupira. Elle n'avait toujours pas pu parler avec Jameson. Il avait reporté leur leçon à après les vacances, et elle ne voulait pas en parler avec Albus.

**Rose dit : **Je suis à vous le vingt-six décembre.


	16. XV Retour à la maison

**Chapitre 15**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley ? Tu t'ennuies tellement de ma présence ? »_

_« Je trouve ton nom de famille tellement… Weasleyin ! »_

_« Hé bien Weasley, je crois que m'as légèrement bavé dessus »_

_« Tu soupires encore Weasley »_

_« Il n'est pas si tard que ça, le couvre-feu est en place depuis… Quarante-trois minutes. »_

_« Je n'aurais absolument aucun scrupule à te laisser déambuler toute seule dans les couloirs. »_

_« Tu n'es jamais remontée sur un balai, alors que toute ta famille ici, fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ? »_

_« Arrête donc de faire cette tête, on dirait que tu as vu un troll ! »_

Rose se réveilla en sursautant. Elle était dans le Poudlard Express, en direction pour la gare de King Cross où elle allait retrouver sa famille. Tara était endormie contre Blaise qui lisait un livre, Albus regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Rose repensa au jour de la rentrée. Celui où elle s'était endormie contre l'épaule de Scorpius, et où Matthew était avec eux. Quatre mois avait passé, et beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Scorpius n'était plus là, et Matthew avait cessé de leur parler. Ils lui manquaient.

- On est où ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- A mi-chemin, répondit Blaise en levant les yeux de son livre, on arrivera en avance cette fois encore.

Rose se leva et lissa sa robe.

- Je vais faire un tour, annonça-t-elle.

Elle sortit de son compartiment, et ce mit à déambuler dans le train. Elle ouvrit deux trois portes de compartiments histoire de vérifier que tout aller bien. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle porte. Un jeune homme était allongé en long sur une baquette, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, les yeux fermés.

- Vous pouvez rester s'il n'y a pas de place dans les autres compartiments, dit-il simplement au moment où Rose allait fermer la porte.

Rose reconnu la voix. Elle n'avait pas reconnu tout de suite le professeur Jameson, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment regardé non plus. Elle entra dans le compartiment et ferma la porte. Elle s'assit sur la banquette et attendit simplement que le jeune professeur ouvre un œil. Elle se racla la gorge bruyamment. Le professeur soupira. Elle toussa.

- Pouvez-vous faire…

Le jeune homme s'était redressé d'un coup, et avait enfin vu à qui il avait à faire.

- Ah, c'est toi Rose, tu aurais pu… Te manifester.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit Rose avec un sourire.

Jameson se rallongea.

- Tu n'es pas avec ton cousin et tes amis ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Je suis sortie faire un tour, et je t'ai trouvé là, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien rester là quelques temps.

- Bonne décision, approuva-t-il.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? La plupart des enseignants restent à Poudlard pendant les vacances, appuya Rose.

- Faux, ils ne prennent juste pas le train. Et, je vais chez mes parents.

Rose rigola.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des parents ? Je ne suis pas si vieux, hein.

Jameson s'était redressé sur un coude. Rose leva les mains en signe de rédemption.

- D'ailleurs, il paraît que ta famille est invitée chez les Malefoy pour le réveillon de noël ? Demanda-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête avec une légère grimace.

- Ne fait pas cette tête Rose, ta soirée va être bien meilleure que tu ne le penses, répliqua-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Questionna Rose.

- Nous sommes aussi invités, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Rose rigola encore une fois. Cette fois, c'était un véritable fou rire.

- Attend, réussi-t-elle à articuler en deux hoquets. Tu as… Vingt-trois ans… Et… Et… Tu passes le… Réveillon… Avec… Avec… Papa et maman ?

- Evidemment, tu voudrais que je fasse quoi d'autre ?

Rose s'arrêta de rigoler, puis en voyant que le professeur était sérieux repartie de plus belle. Quand elle se fut enfin calmée, elle put enfin lui répondre.

- Je ne sais pas moi, sortir avec des amis, des gens de ta promotion etc, etc.

- J'ai toute les vacances pour sortir Rose, mais je passe les fêtes avec mes parents, répliqua-t-il. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tes vacances ?

- Passer du temps avec mes cousins, surtout je pense. Il y en a beaucoup que je ne vois pas régulièrement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Victoire, Lucy, Molly et Fred ont fini l'école. Dominique et Louis sont à Beaux-Bâtons. Quant à James, il fait ses études pour devenir médicomage.

- Famille nombreuse, dit simplement Jameson.

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne que les Weasley sont nombreux, rigola Rose. Mon père a cinq frères et une sœur, donc nous sommes forcement nombreux.

La conversation continua ainsi pendant des heures.

Le train siffla tandis qu'il entrait en gare. Rose avait retrouvé son compartiment, et avait attrapé ses affaires. Elle fut l'une des premières à descendre du train.

- Donne-moi ta valise, belle rousse !

James Potter se tenait sur le quai et attrapa sa valise qu'il posa négligemment sur le sol avant d'attraper sa cousine par la taille et l'aida à descendre du train. Il la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyer.

- Bonjour à toi aussi James, dit-elle enfin quand il la posa au sol.

Un grand sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. James avait ses cheveux bruns en bataille, comme son père avant lui. James lui fit une nouvelle bise.

- Ma chère Rosie, il va falloir qu'on aille manger une glace sur le Chemin de Traverse, ça fait trop longtemps.

Quelqu'un cacha alors les yeux de Rose.

- Papa ?

- Je ne pense pas être aussi vieux, répliqua un jeune homme dans son dos.

- Teddy ?

Teddy Lupin la libéra et elle se retourna pour voir celui qui lui avait fait la blague. Ce jour-là, il portait les cheveux mi-longs, un côté bleu et un côté rose. Elle allait faire un commentaire quand son oncle passa derrière le garçon et lui donna une tape sur le haut du crâne.

- Je ne suis pas vieux, Teddy, et j'ai l'âge de Ron. Bonjour Rose !

Rose embrassa son oncle Harry et sa tante Ginny. Elle était ravie par ses retrouvailles mais ne voyait ses parents nulle part.

- Où sont papa et maman ?

- Oh, c'est moi qui vous ramène aujourd'hui Rosie, répondit James. Ton père avait du travail et ta mère voulait cuisiner.

Quelqu'un appela son oncle dans son dos et elle se retourna pour voir George Weasley, son fils et sa fille s'avançait vers eux. Albus et Lily venaient de rejoindre leurs parents à leur tour. Toute la famille se dirigeait dans un joyeux brouhaha vers le mur qui séparait la voie 9 ¾ de la partie moldu de la gare quand le professeur Jameson s'avança vers eux.

- Ma foi, Rose, t… Vous aviez raison, vous êtes nombreux, dit-il.

Rose se mordit la lèvre devant l'erreur de son professeur.

- Il manque plus de la moitié des Weasley, Jameson, s'exclama Teddy en saluant le professeur.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la barrière magique ensemble, discutant joyeusement du cours que Jameson avait pu donner sur les métamorphomages grâce à lui. Rose passa la barrière avec son cousin qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Alors, on va se la manger cette glace ?

- Et moi ? Demanda Hugo qui était passé derrière eux.

James attrapa son cousin par l'épaule comme sa cousine en réfléchissant.

- Tu peux venir avec nous ?

Il regarda sa montre.

- On passe chez vous, on dépose vos affaires, et on repart.

- Je suis pour.

Rose acquiesça à son tour.

- Toc, toc, toc, s'exclama James en ouvrant la porte de chez Rose et Hugo.

Hermione Weasley sortit de la cuisine et jetant un torchon sur son épaule. Elle se précipita auprès de ses enfants. James entra dans le salon en faisant léviter les malles des deux étudiants.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué !

Rose et Hugo laissèrent leur mère les dirigeai vers le salon, d'où James avait disparu.

- Alors, racontez m…

Hermione se coupa net dans sa phrase. Un gros « boum » s'était fait entendre à l'étage. Les trois occupants du salon avaient levé la tête vers le plafond.

- C'est rien, s'écria James depuis l'étage. J'arrive !

James descendit l'escalier un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai été un peu brusque en laissant tomber ta malle Hugo, déclara-t-il. Rien de casser.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avant de se relever d'un coup.

- On va se la manger cette glace ?

- Moi je suis prêt !

Hugo s'était déjà levé d'un bon.

- Quelle glace ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oh, tante Hermione, je voulais emmener Rosie et Hugo manger une glace sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur la pendule du salon. Elle indiquait dix-sept heures. Elle secoua la tête à la négative.

- Ron va rentrer d'ici une demi-heure, ensuite on mange. Vous sortirez demain après-midi.

Hugo se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant. James avait l'air de chercher un moyen de convaincre sa tante de les laisser sortir, mais elle se releva et se sauva dans la cuisine. Rose rigola en voyant la tête déçu que faisait son frère.

- James ? Appela Hermione depuis la cuisine.

- Oui ?

- Je suppose que tu dors ici ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit James en souriant à Rose.

- Alors, comme ça, le professeur Jameson t'appelle par ton prénom maintenant ?

James avait posé la question sans bouger la tête. Il était allongé à côté de Rose, sur le lit de cette dernière. Ils avaient toujours été très proches. Petit déjà, James avait développé un instinct protecteur envers sa cousine de deux ans sa cadette. Leur relation avait encore évolué quand Rose était entrée à Poudlard et que James avait obtenu ses ASPIC. Ils ne s'envoyaient que peu de lettres, et communiquaient peu quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais quand ils se voyaient, ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, Rose hésita. Son étrange relation avec le jeune professeur était restée secrète pour tout le monde.

- On passe beaucoup de temps tous les deux, il m'aide.

- A devenir animagus ?

Rose hocha la tête. James était la seule personne à connaitre son projet.

- Vous êtes proche, non ?

Rose tourna la tête vers son cousin.

- C'est quoi toute ses questions ? Répliqua-t-elle.

Son cousin haussa les épaules.

- Albus dit que tu es bizarre depuis que Scorpius est… Parti. Que tu passes moins de temps avec lui, et que tu ne lui parles plus.

- La dernière fois que j'ai voulu lui parler, il m'a envoyé sur les roses en me disant qu'il lisait, se défendit la jeune fille.

- Tu voulais lui parler de quoi ? Demanda James.

- Je vais passer quelques jours chez une fille de notre année.

- Mais je croyais que vous deviez aller chez Tara ?

- Albus y va, répondit Rose. Moi je vais chez Illéa après noël.

- C'est qui elle ?

James s'était redressé sur un coude et lui jetais un regard intrigué.

- Une fille qui est arrivée un peu après le début d'année. Elle faisait ses études chez elle apparemment, et elle a réussi à convaincre ses parents de la laisser passer ses ASPIC à Poudlard.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?

- Illéa, je te l'ai déjà dit, s'agaça Rose. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Illéa comment Rose ?

- Hearts. Pourquoi ?

- Rien, répondit James en se réinstallant sur ses oreillers.

Rose ne se formalisa pas de cette intervention. James avait l'habitude de tout vouloir savoir, sur tout, tout le temps. Ils discutèrent encore pendant des heures, et ce fut seulement quand la lune brillait au plus haut dans le ciel, qu'ils s'endormirent enfin.

- Salut vous trois !

Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley venaient de s'assoir à la table qu'occupaient James, Rose et Hugo. Rose sourit à sa cousine qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des mois. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les épaules, et son visage fin incité les hommes à se retourner sur son passage. Le fait que Teddy change la couleur de ses cheveux sans arrêt tout en marchant dans la rue, faisait d'eux un couple insolite. A ce moment-là, il avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux, une mèche violette barrant son front. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux mais James secoua la tête. Tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé. Il manquait Albus et Lily, ainsi que Fred et Roxanne.

- On a croisé Oncle Percy en venant, il allait faire un tour dans le magasin d'oncle George, déclara Victoire. Il a dit que Molly et Lucy sont en Roumanie, elles sont allées voir Oncle Charlie.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été voir Oncle Charlie d'ailleurs tiens, dit Albus dans le dos de Rose qui sursauta.

Albus et Lily s'assirent aux côtés de leurs cousines et de leur frère.

- Il vient pour noël cette année, déclara James.

- Salut, salut !

Fred et Roxanne s'assirent à la table de leurs cousins, et firent signe au serveur de venir.

- Ca y est, vous êtes tous là, soupira le serveur. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Une glace à la vanille, demanda James en souriant à Rose.

- Pareil.

Rose et James avaient l'habitude de prendre les mêmes parfums, chaque fois qu'ils venaient chez ce glacier.

- Un café, commanda Victoire.

- Un chocolat chaud, prit Lily qui frissonnait encore du froid extérieur.

- Vous faites les expresso ? Questionna Teddy avant que le serveur hoche la tête.

- Un whiskey pur-feu.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fred qui haussa les épaules.

- Quoi ? Au moins ça réchauffe.

- Un thé, prit à son tour Roxanne.

- Un whiskey aus…

La phrase d'Albus se termina dans un grognement provoqué par le coup de pied que James lui donna sous la table.

- Ok, ok, un café s'il vous plait.

- Et moi, je prendrai une glace au caramel avec un chocolat chaud, dit Hugo.

Le serveur plia le bon de commande qui s'envola en direction de la petite cuisine au fond de la salle. En voyant que ses amis sortaient leurs bourses, Teddy leva la main.

- C'est moi qui invite aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il.

- Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt Ted', protesta Hugo. J'aurais juste pris un chocolat chaud !

- Tu rigoles, contredit James, moi j'aurais pris plus de choses !

Un ricanement se répandit brièvement autour de la table.

- En quel honneur tu nous invites aujourd'hui Ted' ? Interrogea Roxanne.

- On a quelque chose à fêter aujourd'hui avec Victoire, annonça Teddy. Et, à part ses parents, on voulait que vous soyez les premiers au courant.

Lily avait déjà ouvert grand la bouche.

- Vous savez que ça fait déjà six ans qu'on est ensemble avec Victoire, et on a décidé de se marier, finit enfin par dire Teddy.

Tout le monde se leva pour féliciter les futurs mariés dans un joyeux désordre, s'attirant les foudres des divers clients présents dans la salle. Dans le tumulte, Rose repéra un jeune homme qui les observait depuis la table du fond. Quand il vit que Rose l'avait vu, il baissa les yeux sur son parchemin et écrivit quelque chose. Le parchemin avait de léger reflet argenté. Son attention fut détournée par ses cousins qui se rasseyaient et le serveur qui faisait apparaître leur commande depuis la cuisine.

- Le mariage est pour quand ? Demanda Fred.

- On aimerait fin août, mais rien de sûr, déclara Victoire.

- James, Albus, je voulais vous demander quelque chose, annonça Teddy avec un ton très solennel.

James tapa dans la main de son frère.

- On attendait juste que tu nous le demandes, répondit James.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, continua Albus.

- On peut organiser la fête ? Fini James.

Teddy sourit à Victoire avant de hocher la tête.

- On n'en attendait pas moins de vous !


	17. XVI Marcus Jork

**Chapitre 16**

- Rosie ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard, cria Hermione en bas des escaliers.

- J'arrive !

Rose se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle lissa les plis fictifs de sa robe, et descendit les escaliers. Son père la regarda descendre avec un regard étonné. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit, composée d'une doublure en satin sous deux voiles en tissu léger. Cintrée sous les seins, elle mettait sa silhouette incroyablement bien en valeur. Rose avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon tout simple, d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient encadrant son visage. Elle s'était très peu maquillée, et cela lui allait très bien. Hugo sortit de la cuisine et s'arrêta net en voyant sa sœur. Il n'avait pas terminé son geste, et un bout de pain sortait encore de sa bouche.

- U chkendide, tenta-t-il.

- Pardon ? Intervint Hermione en sortant de la cuisine à son tour.

- Tu es splendide, articula enfin Hugo.

Hermione attrapa trois vestes sur le porte manteau de l'entrée. Elle tendit une veste de costard à Hugo qui l'enfila, une autre à son mari qui grommela, et elle enfila une veste d'hiver. Rose attrapa son châle qu'elle avait laissé avec ses chaussures qu'elle enfila d'un simple mouvement.

- Rosie, tu vas avoir froid, déplora sa mère.

- Maman, on fait trois mètres, on transplane, on refait trois mètres et on est bien au chaud dans le salon des Malefoy, décrit Rose. Ils ont invités plus de la moitié de la communauté sorcière, il fera chaud dans leur salon.

Hermione hocha la tête, et regarda sa montre.

- James a dit qu'il venait avec nous, annonça-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hugo.

- Il travaillait dans le coin, expliqua Rose. Ça lui faisait moins loin que de retourné Square Grimmaurd.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, et James pénétra dans l'entrée des Weasley en frissonnant.

- On devrait te donner la chambre d'ami James, tu passes plus de temps ici que chez toi, se moqua Hugo.

- Seulement quand ta sœur est là, fit remarquer Ron. Nous il ne nous aime pas autant.

- Exact, répliqua James avec un grand sourire. Je monte me changer, j'arrive.

Hermione soupira en regardant son neveu monter quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers pour s'enfermer dans la chambre de Rose.

- On va être en retard, se plaignit Hermione.

- Maman…

Hugo soupira. Rose sourit. Ils avaient les mêmes expressions et soupirait autant l'un que l'autre. James sortit de la chambre après deux minutes. Il mit sa veste et ouvrit la porte dans un geste théâtrale.

- Messieurs, dames.

Rose attrapa le bras que son cousin lui tendait et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon plein à craquer des Malefoy. Ils furent très vite emportés dans le tourbillon des salutations. Des gens les saluer de tous les côtés, certain si vite qu'ils avaient à peine le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait. James conduisit sa cousine dans un coin de la salle plus calme où ils retrouvèrent Albus, Hugo et Lily.

- Vous avez réussi à traverser le salon ? Rigola Lily. J'ai bien cru que je n'en sortirai jamais !

Un homme passa près d'eux avec un reniflement dédaigneux, mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de voir qui il était. Le professeur Jameson profita de ce moment pour se joindre au groupe.

- Bonsoir à vous !

- Bonsoir professeur, répondit calmement Albus. Il y a du monde n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et je ne connais personne à part vous. Je me sens un peu perdu, avoua le professeur.

Lily et Hugo eurent un rire nerveux, qui montra qu'eux aussi. Rose sourit à Albus en sentant que James tirait sur son bras.

- Viens, j'ai vu M. Malefoy là-bas, on peut aller le saluer !

James commença à partir, et Rose suivit docilement son cousin, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Miss Weasley, M. Potter, sourit M. Malefoy.

- Bonsoir M. Malefoy, répondit James. Nous… Rose a reçu une lettre disant que votre fils aurait peut-être l'autorisation de rentrer pendant les vacances avant son procès, je me demandais si…

- S'il était là ce soir ?

James hocha la tête.

- Non. Il n'a finalement pas eu ce droit, nous avons eu l'autorisation de lui rendre visite c'est tout, déclara sombrement Drago Malefoy.

- Tu me déçois Drago, dit une voix dans le dos du maître des lieux. J'ai fait le tour de l'assemblée et j'y ai vu de la vermine. Des sangs mêlés, des traitres-à-leur-sang et même des sangs… Des né-moldus.

Rose leva les yeux et observa Lucius Malefoy. Il baissa ses yeux aciers sur elle et la regarda de la tête aux pieds.

- M. Malefoy, le père, je présume ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Miss Weasley, répondit celui-ci avec une vague grimace. Et M. Potter.

- Nous allons vous laisser, déclara finalement James. Nous avons d'autres personnes à aller saluer. Messieurs Malefoy.

Rose salua Drago d'un signe de tête sans jeter un regard à Lucius. James et Rose n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'ils entendaient clairement Lucius annonçait d'une voix forte :

- Elle m'a royalement ignoré… Je savais que les Sangs-de-Bourbes ne savent pas élever leurs enfants, mais j'aurais pensé qu'avec le respect qu'elle te témoigne, elle en aurait fait autant pour moi.

James n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que déjà, sa cousine avait sorti sa baguette et la pointée vers Lucius Malefoy.

Après quelques instants, le silence ce fit, et les invités se tournèrent vers l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

- Ne soyez pas idiote, miss Wealsey, lança Lucius Malefoy de sa voix trainante.

- Et vous, retirez ce que vous avez dit, siffla Rose entre ses dents.

Lucius se tourna vers son fils à qui il murmura quelque chose.

- Hors de question, d'exclama Drago Malefoy. C'est exactement pour ça qu'on vous a interdit d'avoir une baguette.

Rose rigola.

- Ca, ce n'était pas écrit dans le journal. Pourtant au lieu de « Un mangemort en dehors de sa prison », ça aurait fait beaucoup mieux « Un mangemort privé de sa fierté, privé de sa baguette » !

Lucius Malefoy n'eut pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Il arracha la baguette d'Astoria qui passait par là.

- Je vais vous apprendre le respect, petite idiote !

Un éclair rouge sortit de la baguette. Rose eut à peine le temps de lancer un charme de bouclier. Elle se contenta au début de parer les attaques du grand-père Malefoy, puis elle en eut marre et attaqua.

- _Experlliamus_ !

Lucius fut étonné par cette soudaine attaque laissa voler sa baguette qui atterri dans la main de Rose. La maîtresse de maison tapa dans ses mains et annonça qu'il était temps de passer à table. Rose lui rendit sa baguette quand elle passa devant elle, et la jeune fille crut apercevoir un sourire. James se retourna vers sa cousine, au même moment où Hermione serrait sa fille dans ses bras.

- Quelle idiote tu fais ! Attaquer Lucius Malefoy !

- Maman, il n'avait pas de baguette, à la base, se défendit Rose.

James fronça les sourcils avec un sourire amusé. Non, Rose n'en savait rien, mais sa mère n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

Le lendemain matin, Rose se réveilla en fin de matinée. Ils étaient rentrés tard, et Rose ne s'était pas endormie tout de suite. Elle descendit dans le salon, où son frère et ses parents l'attendaient, devant le sapin au pied duquel s'entassait des paquets cadeaux.

- Rosie enfin, s'impatienta Hugo. On t'attendait !

Son frère s'assit par terre et commença à faire quatre piles de cadeaux.

- Rosie, maman, papa et moi, dit-il en montrant les différentes piles.

Il commença alors à ouvrir ses cadeaux sous le regard amusé de ses parents. Rosie attrapa le premier cadeau de la pile et l'ouvrit.

_Hey, j'espère que ça va te plaire belle rousse !_

_James_

Rose sourit en ouvrant le paquet. Elle y trouva un gros livre moldu qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. Elle regarda les titres _Les Misérables_ de Victor Hugo, elle connaissait de nom mais ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ouvrit le cadeau venant de ses parents. Une couverture recouvrait une cage. Elle souleva la couverture et découvrit une couette hulotte toute noire. Elle remercia immédiatement ses parents avant d'ouvrir ses autres cadeaux. Sa grand-mère paternelle lui avait envoyé son éternel pull tricoté main. Ses grands-parents maternelle lui avait envoyé une magnifique chaine en argent avec un pendentif en ambre qui représentait une goutte d'eau. Tara lui avait envoyé un livre sur les potions, Albus un livre sur l'astronomie. Rose vit avec étonnement que Matthew lui avait envoyé un cadeau avec un petit mot.

_Je me suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir alors bon, voilà…_

Elle trouva dans le paquet quelque chose qui ressemblait à une protection de tir à l'arc. Rose fronça les sourcils, et l'enfilant. Elle remarqua alors une cavité pouvant contenir une baguette. Elle y glissa sa baguette et appuya sur le bouton. La baguette lui sauta dans la main. Rose sourit. Ce truc était génial. Rose ouvrit un nouveau cadeau, celui de Blaise. _Les règles élémentaire du Quidditch_. Rose fronça les sourcils.

_Tiens, il est temps de t'y mettre, allé hop ! Je te laisse la fin des vacances et à la rentrée interro !_

_Blaise_

Rose sourit. Elle le lirait peut être pendant son temps libre. Le dernier cadeau intrigua Rose. Un petit sac était posé par terre. Rose l'ouvrit et elle y trouva un petit mot.

_Rose,_

_Voilà deux, trois trucs qu'il faudra que tu ais sur toi demain, pour le silverscolls, tu peux le donner à quelqu'un de ta famille pour garder un contact si tu veux, quand nous serons loin._

_Ce sac est un sac agrandi avec de la magie, il peut contenir beaucoup de chose sans jamais s'alourdir, prend-le, tu en auras besoin. Prend aussi de bonnes chaussures, nous allons devoir marcher un peu, prend aussi des vêtements chauds, nous allons dans le nord du pays. On se rencontre demain,_

_Marcus_

Rose plongea la main dans le sac et trouva dans un délicat papier au reflet argenté, elle y trouva aussi une bouteille contenant un liquide bleu azure et une autre contenant un liquide rose. Elle refourra le tout dans le sac au moment où son frère lui demandait ce que ses amis lui avait offert.

- Rose, va ouvrir s'il te plait, cria Hermione à travers la maison.

Le soir était venu, et toute la famille Weasley se réunissait chez Rose cette année-là. Elle ouvrit la porte à ses grands-parents.

- Rosie chérie, s'exclama Molly Weasley quand sa petite-fille lui ouvrit la porte.

Rose embrassa ses grands-parents, et avant qu'elle n'ait refermé la porte, son oncle Harry et sa tante Ginny ainsi que leurs enfants avaient transplané derrière la limite. Rose salua tout le monde, et leur indiqua le chemin du salon. Albus ne suivit pas le reste de sa famille.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous chez Tara, depuis la troisième année, on y va tous les ans, commença-t-il en se mettant en face de sa cousine.

- Al', on en a déjà parlé, je vais chez Illéa cette année, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Tu l'as connais à peine, continua-t-il.

- Al', s'il te plait, je t'ai déjà expliqué, elle m'a demandé de venir chez elle pour l'aider à rattraper son retard en cours, alors j'ai accepté et voilà, je ne vais pas chez Tara cette année.

- Et moi, je vais me retrouver tout seul, avec Blaise et elle, super, finit Albus en partant dans le salon.

Rose n'eut pas le temps de penser à leur conversation qu'on toquait à la porte.

Rose regarda encore une fois sa montre. Elle devait retrouver Illéa au Chaudron Baveur à dix heures, et la jeune étrangère avait bien précisé qu'elle devait être bien à l'heure. Pourtant il était déjà dix heures et demie, et personne n'était encore venu la chercher. Elle avait donné le silverscolls à James, lui avait expliqué comment il marchait et lui avait promis d'essayer de lui parler le plus souvent possible. Rose jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre, et en relevant la tête elle aperçut un jeune homme qui s'avançait vers elle. Plutôt grand et bien bâti, il avait une certaine prestance qu'il essayait maladroitement de cacher. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient négligemment sur les épaules. Il leva ses yeux noirs sur Rose. Dès qu'il la vit, il s'avança d'un pas sûr vers elle.

- Rose Weasley ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Marcus… Jork.

Rose haussa un sourcil. Les personnes qui hésitaient sur leurs noms de familles étaient peu nombreuses. Elle n'eut pas le temps de ce questionnait plus, il la dirigeait déjà vers une cheminée relier au réseau. Il la poussa dans la cheminée.

- Manoir Jurin, indiqua-t-il à Rose.

La jeune fille prit une poignée de poudre verte qu'elle jeta à ses pieds en indiquant sa destination. Des centaines de salons, des bibliothèques, et de lieux publics passèrent sous ses yeux avant qu'elle ne s'arrête dans une grande pièce. Rose fit un pas pour sortir de la cheminée et observa la pièce. Elle avait le plafond si haut que Rose pensa que s'il n'était pas soutenu par la magie, il ne tiendrait sûrement pas. Les huit murs de la pièce octogonal étaient recouverts de livre jusqu'au plafond. Marcus sortit de la cheminée et fonça dans Rose.

- Rose, avance, on n'a pas toute la journée, grommela-t-il.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'expliquerai quand on aura retrouvé ma sœur, répondit-il simplement.

- Ta sœur ? Répliqua Rose en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, Illéa, ma sœur, dit-il sans arrêtais de marcher devant Rose.

Ils passèrent devant un nombre incroyable de porte, et de fenêtres recouvertes par des rideaux. Rose n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient. Elle regardait le plafond quand Marcus s'arrêta subitement et lui fit signe de rester dans son dos.

- Sire Jurin, salua-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Marcus, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Surtout après celle de ta charmante sœur.

- Je cherche ma sœur, déclara le jeune homme.

- Elle n'est plus ici, je crains que ma fille ne l'est chassée. Vous savez, mon protégé n'est pas insensible à son charme et ma fille est jalouse.

Marcus poussa un petit grognement qui intrigua Rose.

- Savez-vous où je peux la trouver ?

-Ta sœur est une grande fille, Marcus, elle est autonome je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle est. Puisque tu es accompagné de cette charmante sorcière, je te laisse, mais tu sais que nous n'avons pas fini notre dernière conversation. Réfléchis-y, cela te sera bénéfique si tu acceptes.

- J'y réfléchis, sire Jurin. Merci. Nous allons retourner prendre la cheminée. Bonne soirée.

L'homme tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Marcus repoussa un petit grognement et se tourna vers Rose.

- Demi-tour, ma sœur n'est plus ici.

Voyant que Rose s'apprêtait à répliquer, il lui attrapa les épaules et la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de la pousser devant lui. Rose s'arrêta brusquement quand une jeune femme se posta devant elle. Elle était plutôt grande, et était habillée avec une combinaison de cuire. Rose haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'elle portait des bottes en cuir noir. Ses talons étaient si haut et si fin que Rose doutait que cela soit naturel de tenir debout dessus.

- Tu te balades au bras des sorcières maintenant, Marcus ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Rose sentit Marcus se raidir dans son dos.

- Laisse-nous passer Jana, dit-il simplement.

La jeune femme rigola, elle s'approcha de Rose.

- Je suis sûre que mon frère serait d'accord de s'occuper de ta jeune invitée pendant que l'on va… Discuter, déclara-t-elle.

- J'ai mieux à faire, répliqua Marcus. Et, je ne confirai jamais personne au bon soin de ton frère, encore moins quelqu'un incapable de se défendre.

Rose croisa les bras. Elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de protester. Elle sentit Marcus la pousser.

- Au revoir, Jana.

- Au plaisir Marcus, s'exclama la jeune femme dans leur dos.

Marcus poussa plus fort Rose qui accéléra le pas.

- Qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quelqu'un dont tu n'as pas envie de connaitre le reste de la famille, alors avance, répondit-il.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la cheminée qu'ils avaient quittée quelques temps avant. Marcus poussa délicatement Rose dans la cheminée.

- On retourne sur le Chemin de Traverse, indiqua-t-il.

Rose lança une poignée de poudre verte.

Le serveur déposa les deux cafés sur leur table.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Marcus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On attend, répondit le jeune homme.

- Qu'Illéa devine qu'on est ici ?

- Elle sait qu'on est ici, on attend une heure, si elle ne vient pas, je m'occuperai de toi.

Rose but une gorgée de son café.

- Vous êtes frère et sœur, mais vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille ?

Marcus eut l'air incroyablement gêné. Il but une première gorgée de son café, puis une deuxième. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à toute allure.

- Je… Nous n'avons pas le même père en fait, annonça-t-il finalement.

Rose hocha la tête en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. Ce garçon n'était vraiment pas doué pour mentir. En relevant la tête, Rose vit quelqu'un qui fixait l'épaule de Marcus avec insistance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur l'épaule ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

Marcus se retourna en remontant sa veste qui avait glissé.

- Un tatouage. Fini ton café, on part, annonça-t-il avant de boire cul-sec le reste de son café.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bouge, rétorqua-t-il.

Rose en avait assez qu'il lui donne des ordres alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici sans que tu ne m'ais expliqué ce qu'on va faire dans les prochains jours, qui tu es, et pourquoi tes amis m'appelle « la sorcière ».

L'homme qui quelques secondes plus tôt fixait le tatouage de Marcus se leva.

- Vampire, cria-t-il à travers le petit bar.

Marcus attrapa la main de Rose et transplana.


	18. XVII Connaitre la vérité

**Chapitre 17**

Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt. Rose lâcha la main de Marcus et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il manquait au garçon un doigt.

- Merlin, jura Rose.

Marcus baissa les yeux sur sa main droite et vit qu'il lui manquait un doigt.

- Merde, jura-t-il à son tour. Désartibulé.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

- Dans ma poche, dit-il en se laissant tomber.

Rose s'approcha de lui et fouilla sa poche. Elle trouva deux petits flacons opaques.

- C'est lequel ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Le bleu, articula Marcus.

Rose fit sauter le bouchon et versa deux gouttes sur la blessure du jeune homme. Quand elle vit que tout s'arranger, elle se releva et recula. Rose s'installa confortablement sur le tapi de mousse.

- Alors, maintenant, je veux des explications. Où est Illéa ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Marcus. Elle aurait dû nous rejoindre depuis longtemps, mais elle ne vient pas.

- Comment pourrait-elle savoir où on est ?

- Elle sait toujours où je suis.

- Qui es-tu ?

Marcus haussa les sourcils dans une expression de surprise.

- Marcus Jork.

- Ton nom je l'avais compris, mais pourquoi as-tu fui quand l'homme dans le bar t'as traité de vampire ?

Marcus détailla la jeune fille puis rigola.

- Ouah, dit-il finalement une fois qu'il fut calmé. Je pensais que tu étais un peu plus vive d'esprit.

Rose resta bouche-bée. Là, ce qu'il avait voulu dire était plus qu'évident. Marcus était un vampire. Bien sûr, l'idée avait effleuré l'esprit mais elle l'avait vite chassé. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas sortir le jour, non ? Etaient incapable de résister au sang ? Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne vivaient pas en société n'est-ce pas ? Rose ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle se contenta de se décaler un peu, le plus discrètement possible.

- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Marcus. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt sinon ! Pose moi les questions que tu veux, qu'on en finisse, et après on partira à la recherche de ma sœur.

- Tu ne bois pas de sang ?

Marcus soupira.

- Bien sûr que si, mais pas du sang humain, idiote. On est un minimum civilisés tu sais. Ce sont les jeunes qui doivent se nourrir au moins une fois.

- Et le soleil ?

- Légende moldu, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

- Quel âge as-tu réellement ?

Le garçon esquissa un sourire.

- Tu me donnes quel âge ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Rose. Une petite vingtaine.

- J'ai bientôt cent soixante-dix ans, avoua le garçon.

- Vous êtes immortels ? Demanda enfin Rose.

Marcus éclata de rire, ce qui déconcerta Rose. Il avait presque cent soixante-dix ans, c'était une question comme une autre.

- Non, hoqueta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. On vieillit juste beaucoup plus lentement que vous. On a une espérance de vie d'environ trois cents ans.

Rose poussa un sifflement impressionné qui fit sourire Marcus.

- Ce qui a fait dire aux moldus qu'on était immortels, continua-t-il. Puis les sorciers nous on bannit de leur société, et les né-moldus ont apportés avec eux leurs légende et la vérité s'est perdue.

- Mais, vous utilisez des baguettes aussi non ?

Marcus sortit la sienne de sa poche.

- Evidemment, expliqua-t-il, nous étudions la magie comme tous les autres sorciers, quoique dans des écoles spéciales le plus souvent. Mais nous avons une forme de magie qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

Rose prit le temps d'assimiler toutes ses informations.

- Les gens chez qui tu m'as emmené, ils…

- Sont tous des vampires, coupa Marcus. Ils sont tous vieux, et très respectés. Tu ne veux pas mieux les connaitre, crois-moi.

- Comment es-tu devenu…

Rose n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux sur Marcus qui l'observait avec curiosité.

- Un vampire ? Acheva-t-il. Je suis né comme ça. Je suis… Un sang-pur.

- Vous avez aussi des sangs-purs ? Comme les sorciers ?

- Oh oui, s'amusa le garçon. Mais nous, la division de notre société est fondée. Les sangs-purs sont vraiment plus puissant que les nouveaux. Les nouveaux ne sont que des sorciers qui ont été mordus.

Rose observa le vampire devant elle. Il était très séduisant, et il émanait de lui une sorte de puissance qui incitait au respect.

- Pourquoi ta sœur tient-elle à aider les Malefoy ? Demanda soudainement Rose.

Marcus secoua la tête et se leva. Rose craignit d'avoir posé une question à laquelle il ne répondrait pas, mais il se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Elle a une dette envers Drago Malefoy.

- Une dette ?

- Il lui a sauvé la vie, expliqua-t-il.

- Quand ?

- Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, elle se battait contre un mangemort, et il l'a aidé alors qu'elle était en train de perdre.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ? Répliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu aides les Malefoy ?

- Je me fous bien de ce qu'il peut arriver aux Malefoy, j'aide ma sœur, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et toi, pourquoi tu les aides ?

- Scorpius est mon ami.

Rose avait dit ça d'une traite. Pourtant, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle doutait de l'innocence de Scorpius et qu'elle n'y avait pas repensé. Mais elle était là, dans cette forêt, avec un vampire. Pour lui. Pour l'aider. Quand Rose leva les yeux vers Marcus, il souriait.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- En France, répondit Marcus. Dans le nord.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Trouver un hôtel, j'ai de l'argent moldu, expliqua-t-il.

- De l'argent moldu français ?

Marcus s'arrêta et regarda Rose comme si elle avait dit quelques choses d'impensable.

- Ce n'est pas le même partout ?

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Rose. En Angleterre, ils n'ont pas le même qu'en France.

Marcus jura. Rose sourit.

- On a qu'à retourner en Angleterre, proposa-t-elle.

Marcus secoua la tête négativement.

- Non, on reste en France. On doit voir quelqu'un demain matin.

- On reviendra, argumenta Rose.

- Non, décida Marcus.

Rose suivait Marcus qui marchait dans les rues d'une ville française, qu'apparemment ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait.

Rose s'arrêta brusquement. Marcus fit encore quelques pas avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Quoi ? Soupira-t-il.

- On marche depuis des heures, tu ne sais apparemment pas où on va, et je meurs de faim. Dépêche-toi de trouver une solution, annonça-t-elle.

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda Marcus.

- Sinon, je prends les choses en main, à ma façon, menaça-t-elle.

Marcus éclata de rire. Rose regarda autour d'elle. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement. Ils se disputaient en anglais dans la rue. Super, maintenant ils attiraient l'attention sur eux.

- Pauvre petite sorcière, se moqua Marcus. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir « prendre les choses en main » ?

Rose lui adressa un rictus menaçant, et fit demi-tour. Marcus lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle n'est pu faire deux pas.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Rose se tourna pour lui faire face.

- La « pauvre petite sorcière » va nous trouver de l'argent moldu français. Tu sais, dans une banque moldu, on doit pouvoir changer de l'argent.

Marcus soupira mais la suivit. Rose marchait droit devant elle quand une dame se posta devant eux. Elle leur posa une question que Rose ne comprit pas, mais Marcus répondit.

- Qui était-ce ? Demanda Rose quand elle s'éloigna.

- Une dame, répondit simplement Marcus.

Rose poussa un soupir de découragement bien vite effacé par l'apparition d'une banque devant eux.

- Et on dit quoi à la petite sorcière maintenant ? Demanda Rose quand ils entrèrent dans la banque où ils pourraient changer leur argent.

Rose ouvrit doucement les yeux, et s'étira. Elle avait très mal dormi. Le lit n'était vraiment pas confortable et Marcus ronflait. Et maintenant un hibou tapait avec insistance sur les carreaux. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa la lettre que l'oiseau lui tendait. Elle était au nom de Marcus. Rose la posa sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se glissa sous l'eau chaude avec délectation. La veille, ils avaient encore marché après être sortis de la banque pour trouver leur hôtel, qui leur avait annoncé qu'il ne servait pas à manger. Ils étaient donc ressortis pour trouver un restaurant. Ils étaient rentrés le soir épuisés, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient eu le courage de prendre une douche. Ils s'étaient donc couchés chacun dans l'un des petits lits jumeaux et s'étaient tout de suite assoupis. Rose se rinça et s'enveloppa dans une serviette quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié de prendre des vêtements. Elle ouvrit son sac et y plongea le bras. Elle en tira un jean, un gros pull et des sous-vêtements, quand elle se releva son dos heurta quelque chose.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, dit Marcus dans son dos.

- Tu dormais trop bien pour ça, répliqua Rose en le poussant.

Marcus sourit.

- Dépêche-toi, je veux prendre une douche aussi, ensuite nous devons partir.

Rose se contenta de hochait la tête avant de refermer la porte derrière. Ce mec était totalement dérangé. Et totalement lunatique aussi. Il passait d'un état parfaitement calme, à un état d'énervement intense en une seconde. Son attitude envers Rose était tout aussi ambiguë. Un moment il était protecteur, un autre il aurait pu la tuer à tout instant. Rose enfila son jean et sortit en jetant un sort de séchage à ses cheveux.

- La salle de bain est toute à toi, déclara-t-elle.

- Trop aimable, grommela Marcus.

Rose soupira. En se réveillant, il était de bonne humeur et voilà qu'il commençait déjà à grommeler. Rose secoua la tête, et c'est là qu'elle vit l'enveloppe. Sa curiosité fut piquée. Il l'avait ouverte. C'était sûrement ça qui l'avait mis de si mauvaise humeur. Elle posa la main dessus, tout en essayant de se raisonner, mais elle déplia le papier.

_Cher Marcus,_

_J'aurais bien ajouté votre nom de famille, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est pas « Jork », comme nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il va se passer si vous ne vous pliez pas à mes règles. La jeune fille qui vous accompagne en ce moment doit me revenir. Vous devez me la ramener, sinon votre « sœur » en paiera les frais. Ni vous, ni elle n'a choisi le mauvais camp pendant la première guerre, réitéré ce choix, et rangez-vous. Vous devez arrêter de ne prendre aucun choix. Vous n'avez pas de clan, pas de famille. Vous n'avez rien. Vous n'êtes rien. Personne ne le remarquera si vous disparaissais, et je n'aurais aucun remord à vous y aider. _

_Pensez-y, et ramenez-moi Rose Weasley. Vivante évidemment._

_Bien à vous, T.J._

Rose se laissa tomber sur un lit, le souffle court. T.J. … C'était ses initiales qui avaient été écrites sur le mur à Poudlard. « Tout sera fait pour T.J. ». Les préfets s'étaient mis d'accord sur une mauvaise blague, et que T.J. était Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Mais Tom Jedusor était mort, et il ne pouvait donc pas écrire de lettre. Rose tenait la lettre sur ses genoux quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'élança vers elle et attrapa la lettre.

- De quel droit as-tu lu ça ? S'écria-t-il.

Rose avait décidé de se battre. Si Marcus voulait la livrer, elle n'allait pas lui facilité la tâche.

- Qui est T.J. ?

Marcus lui lança un regard noir.

- De quel droit as-tu lu une lettre qui m'était adressé ?

- Qui veut ma peau ?

- Il ne veut pas ta peau, il te veut vivante idiote, siffla Marcus entre ses dents. Tu ne sais pas lire ?

- Voldemort voulait Harry Potter vivant pour mieux le tuer lui-même, répliqua Rose.

Marcus rit. Un rire sans joie, et éteint. Loin du rire que Rose lui avait déjà entendu.

- Parce que tu penses que tu aurais autant d'importance pour un nouveau cinglé ?

- Tu vas me livrer ? Lâcha Rose.

Marcus lui tourna le dos, il s'avança vers la fenêtre. Quand il se retourna vers lui, Rose lut une détermination sans faille dans ses yeux qui la fit tressaillir. Il allait la livrer.

- Non, dit-il.

- Non ? Répéta bêtement Rose.

- Non, assura-t-il. Je ne te livrerai pas, je vais me battre pour récupérer ma sœur, et je vais te ramener chez tes parents, en sécurité. Mais pour ça, nous devons retourner au manoir Junon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, et si tu veux tout savoir, je pense que cela pourra aider les Malefoy, annonça-t-il.

- Comment ?

- Je pense que tout cela est lié.

Marcus sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte et de faire signe à Rose qu'il était temps de partir.

- Marcus, mon cher frère !

Un homme serra Marcus dans ses bras.

- Qui est ta charmante invitée ?

- Ash, je te présente Rose Weasley, présenta Marcus. Rose, je te présente Ash, mon frère.

Rose inclina poliment la tête, mais au fond d'elle, elle était terrifiée. Avant de prendre le réseau de cheminés pour retourner au Manoir Junon, Marcus lui avait dit de se méfier de tous les gens qu'elle croiserait. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas tous très fréquentable. Et l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle lui fichait la trouille. Marcus sourit en voyant la tête épouvanté de Rose.

- Lui, tu peux lui faire confiance, déclara Marcus. Comme tous ceux que je te présente comme mes frères et sœurs.

Ash hocha vivement la tête. Il releva brusquement la tête et renifla.

- Attention, Jana arrive, déclara-t-il.

Un bruit de talon retentit bruyamment sur le carrelage du couloir.

- Marcus, deux fois en deux jours, tu bats des records, salua-t-elle. Cette fois, mon frère veut te voir, il t'attend dans le salon. Ton jeune protégé t'attend aussi.

- Tu diras à ton frère que je ne suis pas à ses ordres, je ne fais plus partie du clan de votre père, répliqua Marcus.

Jana pencha la tête en observant Marcus, puis son regard vint se poser sur Rose.

- Alors, tu n'as rien à faire ici, dit-elle, et ta jolie invitée nous revient.

A peine avait-elle fait un pas vers Rose que Marcus et Ash s'étaient postés devant elle. Rose soupira doucement, mais Jana l'avait apparemment entendu.

- Tu ne devrais pas soupirer, jeune sorcière, tu as devant toi deux puissants vampires qui te protègent. Ça ne sera pas le cas tout le temps, et un jour, il t'aura.

Elle tourna les talons et tourna au bout du couloir.

- Qui m'aura ? Demanda Rose.

- T.J., déclara sombrement Marcus. Elle a choisi son camp.

- Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ton retour mon frère, il s'est passé bien des choses, annonça Ash. Mais allons discuter ailleurs.

- Je dois retrouver Kyle et Stella avant, expliqua Marcus. Emmène Rose loin de ce manoir de malheur, nous vous retrouverons.

Ash hocha la tête et avant que Rose ait pu protester, il l'emmenait vers la cheminer.

- Il se passe quoi dans ce manoir ? Demanda Rose.

Ash soupira et attendit que le serveur leur serve leurs cafés pour répondre.

- Pleins de choses.

- Comme quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, répondit le vampire en buvant une gorgée de café.

Rose soupira. Ils l'énervaient tous à penser savoir ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle commençait à se lever.

- Si personne ne veut me dire ce qu'il se passe, ce que je fais là, et pourquoi je suis avec des vampires, je n'ai cas rentré chez moi. Après tout, c'est les vacances de noël je devrais être avec ma famille.

Ash fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici ?

- Illéa devait m'aider à aider Scorpius Malefoy. Mais elle n'est pas là, je me retrouve coincée avec Marcus, qui m'emmène de manoir en hôtel avec des cinglés qui veulent qu'il me livre !

Ash se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Qui te cherche ?

- Un certain T.J..

Ash sembla jurer dans une langue que Rose ne connaissait pas. Il jeta quelques mornilles sur la table et attrapa Rose par le poignet.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Retrouver Marcus, il est devant Gringotts. Dépêche-toi.

Ils traversèrent la foule à toute vitesse, si bien que quand Rose crut apercevoir Matthew elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder mieux.

- Marcus, interpella Ash, on est là !

Rose regarda dans la direction où Ash la dirigeait, et elle aperçut Marcus entourait de deux autres personnes.

- On va dans un endroit plus tranquille, annonça Marcus.

Ash lui reprit le poignet et ils transplanèrent.

- Merde c'est qui lui ! S'exclama Ash en lâchant la main de Rose.

Rose se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Matthew.

- Matt', mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Rose.

- Je t'ai vu traverser le Chemin de Traverse avec lui, expliqua-t-il. Enfin, il avait plutôt l'air de te trainer de force, alors je t'ai suivi et quand j'ai vu que vous transplaniez, je me suis accrochée à toi.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna une des filles qui accompagnaient Marcus. Déjà une sorcière j'étais pas très chaude, alors la sorcière et son petit copain c'est bon quoi.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain, se défendit Rose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fou ici Rosie ? Questionna Matthew d'un ton méfiant.

Ash jura, Marcus le reprit méchamment, Rose essaya d'expliquer à Matthew ce qu'il faisait là sans trop en dire au sujet des autres.

- Bon, on s'entend plus, s'écria le garçon qui était venu avec Marcus.

Tout le monde se tut, et observa le garçon. C'était un garçon qui était apparemment un peu plus jeune que Rose. Pourtant elle savait qu'il était sûrement plus vieux.

- Bon, Marcus, commença Ash, on doit raconter beaucoup de choses à Rose.

- Non, répondit Marcus. On lui dit le strict minimum.

- Vous savez que je suis là ? Intervint Rose.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête tout en continuant à se défier du regard. La jeune femme qui avait accompagné Marcus s'approcha d'elle et de Matthew.

- On n'a pas été présenté, je suis Stella, se présenta-t-elle.

- Moi c'est Rose.

- Et moi, Matthew.

- Ici, on est dans mon appart, expliqua-t-elle en désignant la vaste pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ça vous dit qu'on laisse les deux coqs s'affrontaient et qu'on aille boire un truc à la cuisine ?

Rose et Matthew hochèrent la tête, et Stella fit signe au jeune garçon qui l'avait accompagné avec Marcus de les suivre.

- Lui, c'est Kyle, présenta-t-elle.

Ils se rendirent dans une grande cuisine où Stella leur indiqua une table qui trônait dans un coin.

- Bon, pendant que les deux là-bas se disputent, moi je vais vous expliquer tout ce que vous voulez savoir, annonça Stella en leur tendant leur verre. Ash a raison, pour une fois, vous avez le droit de savoir. Maintenant que vous êtes là, il va falloir faire avec sans que vous nous handicapiez.

Rose n'hésita pas une seconde sur ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au manoir Junin ?


	19. XVIII La société des vampires

**Chapitre 18**

Stella sourit.

- Le manoir Junin… C'est un lieu de passage important pour les vampires, annonça-t-elle sans un regard pour Matthew qui venait de recracher son coca dans son verre. Nous y passons beaucoup de temps, puisque c'est aussi un lieu de rendez-vous. Mais c'est aussi la base d'un clan très puissants, voir même le clan le plus puissant de notre société. Peu de nouveaux sont acceptés, seuls quelques sangs-purs ont cette chance, et encore nous en sommes rendus à un au pire deux par décennies. Le clan se suffit à lui-même. Les enfants des membres prennent la relève, et peu sont ceux qui comme Marcus ose en partir sans avoir peur des conséquences.

Rose prit le temps d'accepter toutes ses informations, puis une nouvelle question vint à son esprit.

- Qui est Jana ?

Stella sourit à nouveau. Cette jeune sorcière savait poser les bonnes questions.

- Une sale peste. C'est la fille du chef de clan Junin, donc elle se croit tout permis. Elle est plus jeune que moi, et moins puissante, mais elle se permet de me donner des ordres. Cette fille est tordue, dès la première guerre, alors que son père avait refusé de prendre part au conflit, avançant comme argument que les sorciers nous avaient éloigné de leur société, donc que leur guerre ne nous regardait pas, elle, Jana, a pris part au conflit, en s'alliant avec Voldemort. Elle a un penchant bien trop sévère à mon goût pour la magie noir, et tellement peu de don pour Notre magie. Je n'ai absolument aucun respect pour elle.

- Elle n'est qu'arrogance et luxure, ajouta Kyle derrière elle, qui était pourtant resté silencieux jusque-là. Elle m'a proposé plusieurs fois de venir « discuter » avec elle.

Rose prit à nouveau un temps de silence avant de poser sa nouvelle question.

- Quel sont les liens qui existent entre Marcus, Illéa, Ash, Kyle et toi, Stella ?

- Je suis la sœur ainée de Marcus, Ash et Illéa, nous avons tous la même mère. Et Kyle est le protégé de Marcus, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Matthew.

- Que c'est lui qui m'a mordu, éclairci Kyle.

- Tu étais un sorcier avant ? S'étonna Rose.

- J'ai fait ma scolarité à Poudlard peu de temps avant vos parents, dit-il en souriant.

Pendant quelques minutes plus personnes ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle question frappe Rose.

- Qui est T.J. ?

Stella eut un nouveau sourire.

- Un cinglé. Il maintient que la justice magique n'a pas fait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu en ce qui concerne les mangemorts, et qu'ils auraient dû être tous en prison. Ce qui est assez étrange, c'est que bon nombre de ses disciples sont d'anciens sympathisants de Voldemort. Son groupe se fait appeler la Justice Blanche, et eux sont « Les Justiciers ». D'une originalité sans faille, termina-t-elle.

- Au moins, Voldemort avait fait preuve d'originalité pour ses mangemorts, intervint Kyle avec un sourire.

La porte claqua bruyamment dans le dos de Rose qui sursauta. Marcus venait d'entrer dans la pièce et visiblement il était de mauvaise humeur.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit que vous pouviez lui raconter ? Gronda-t-il.

- Marcus, tu nous pompes l'air, coupa Stella. Elle est bien assez grande, et puis, ils sont là maintenant on a plus qu'à faire avec.

- Je l'avais bien dis, dit Ash derrière Marcus. Mais personne ne m'écoute jamais.

Marcus respira un bon coup après avoir adressé un regard noir à son frère. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et attrapa une petite bouteille qu'il jaugea.

- C'est quoi ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Stella en haussant les épaules. J'ai payé ça une misère, je pense que c'est un mélange.

Marcus haussa les épaules, et ouvrit la bouteille.

- C'est… C'est du sang ? Balbutia Matthew.

Marcus adressa un sourire carnassier à Matthew, et le garçon blêmit. Ash s'assit à la table en face de Rose.

- Bon, on pense savoir où est Illéa, annonça-t-il.

- Où ? Demanda simplement Rose.

- Au Q.G de T.J., répondit Marcus.

- Parce qu'on sait où il est ? Intervint Stella en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, c'est ça le problème, dit Marcus.

- J'ai une idée, déclara Ash.

Marcus fit un signe de tête à Ash pour lui intimer de continuer.

- T.J. cherche Rose non ? Commença-t-il. On a cas lui faire croire que nous la lui livrons, une fois là-bas, on récupère notre sœur et on se taille.

- Hors de question, répliqua Matthew. Vous ne voulez pas non plus la tuer pour retrouver votre sœur ?

- Matthew, ils savent ce qu'ils font, dit Rose.

- Non, je suis d'accord avec Matthew, intervint Marcus. C'est trop dangereux.

- Moi, je suis d'accord avec Ash, qu'est-ce…

- Oui, mais on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis Kyle, coupa Marcus. N'oublie pas ta place.

Stella sourit en se calant un peu plus au dossier de sa chaise. Elle fit glisser son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Comme d'habitude c'est à moi de trancher, évidemment, finit-elle par dire. Donc, résumons, Ash et Rose sont pour, et Marcus et Matthew totalement opposé à l'idée. Dilemme.

- Stella ai pitié, intervint Kyle. Donne-nous ton avis.

- Patience petit apprenti, sourit Stella.

- Bref, accouche Stella, s'impatienta Marcus.

- Je pense que, pour une fois, Ash a eu une bonne idée. Je suis pour, déclara-t-elle.

Ash adressa à Marcus un sourire éclatant.

- Et voilà, mon génie est enfin reconnu !

- Il faut que j'appelle mes parents, annonça Matthew. Je pense que je pourrais rester, mais il faut que je les prévienne.

- Il y a une cheminée dans le salon, dit Stella, ou si tu veux, j'ai un téléphone.

- Non, je vais prendre la cheminée, merci.

Matthew sorti de la cuisine. Il ne restait plus que Rose et Stella. Marcus était parti furibond après l'annonce de Stella, et Kyle l'avait suivi pour essayer de la calmer. Ash était parti prendre une douche et Matthew venait de partir.

- Matthew à l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, dit simplement Stella. Il lâche tout pour venir avec nous.

- Nous sommes amis depuis la première année, expliqua Rose en se levant pour déposer les verres dans l'évier. On est très proches.

Stella hocha la tête en souriant.

- Allez, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, s'exclama Stella d'un ton joyeux en attrapant Rose par le bras. Je te donne la plus belle !

- Cool, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Rose passa la meilleure journée de sa vie avec Stella. Matthew était rentré chez lui chercher des affaires, et les autres ne s'étaient pas manifestés. Stella et Rose avaient discuté, de tout et de rien, Rose avait raconté son enfance à Stella qui avait été très intéressée par ce que pouvait être la vie dans le monde des sorciers, et Stella lui avait rendu la pareille en lui racontant des bribes de son enfance dans le monde des vampires. Ensuite, Stella avait proposé à Rose un film, qu'elles avaient regardé un saut de pop-corn sur les genoux, en rigolant comme deux gamines. Rose sursauta quand Marcus se laissa tomber à côté d'elle en attrapant un peu de pop-corn.

- Enfin calmé ? Demanda Stella.

Marcus répondit par un petit grognement.

- Vous regardez quoi ? Questionna Ash en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

Stella adressa un regard désolé à Rose.

- Notre petit moment de répit est terminé, ils sont revenus, déclara-t-elle en poussant un soupir théâtral qui lui attira un regard dépité de ses deux frères.

Ash attrapa la télécommande et mit le film sur pause.

- Bah vas-y je t'en prie, grommela Stella.

- J'ai fini de mettre en place notre plan, parce que pendant que vous discutez, rigolez ou frappez dans les murs –il adressa un regard plein de sous-entendus à Marcus- notre sœur est coincée avec l'autre frapadingue et il faut aller la chercher.

- Abrège, coupa Marcus.

- Donc, il faut que tu répondes à T.J. une lettre ce soir, lui disant que tu lui livres Rose, tu lui demandes où et quand, en sachant qu'on veut de préférence là où se trouve notre sœur. Propose-lui un échange.

- C'est déjà ce qu'il veut, déclara Marcus. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de lui en proposer un. Maintenant viens en au fait, on fait comment une fois qu'il nous a rendu notre sœur mais qu'il a pris Rose.

- Il ne prendra pas Rose, parce que tu exigeras à voir Illéa avant, ensuite je transplanerais derrière lui, je le stupéfixes, et Stella récupère notre chère sœur et Rose, et revient ici. Toi, Kyle, moi et notre cher ami Matthew, on s'occupe des plus que possibles autres personnes qu'il emmènera avec lui.

- Pourquoi moi je ne peux pas participer à la bataille ? S'opposa Stella.

- Et bien on a cas dire Kyle récupère les filles, et toi tu te bats avec nous, concéda Ash. De toute façon, Kyle n'a pas son mot à dire.

Un grognement dans le fond de la salle apprit à Rose que Kyle était présent. Rose fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi Kyle n'a-t-il pas son mot à dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est un nouveau, expliqua Stella.

- Depuis plus de vingt ans ?

- On reste nouveau pendant au moins cinquante ans, dit Ash en haussant les épaules. Il savait ce qui l'attendait en demandant à Marcus de le mordre.

- Je ne me plains absolument pas, intervint Kyle. J'ai une famille maintenant.

Rose détailla Kyle. Il n'était pas très beau, mais pas très moche non plus. Juste dans la moyenne. Il devait mesurer un peu plus d'un mètre soixante-dix, et sa musculature avait l'air de celle d'un adolescent moyen. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés très court, mettant en évidence son front un peu trop large.

- Bref, Marcus, si on veut agir demain, il faut envoyer la lettre ce soir, annonça Ash coupant ainsi les pensées de Rose.

- Et je dois dire quoi dans cette lettre ?

- Que tu veux revoir ta sœur, et que c'est la seule condition pour que tu lui livres Rose, indiqua Stella. Un truc du genre.

Marcus se leva, sortit de la pièce. Pendant les quelques minutes de son absence, un silence total régna. Ash semblait pensif, Kyle regardait pas la fenêtre et Stella avait fermé les yeux. Marcus revint dans la pièce avec un parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Il tendit le tout à Ash.

- Tiens, fait le toi, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment tourner une lettre pour un cinglé, grinça-t-il.

- Bon, on vous laisse faire ça, annonça Stella. Nous on va manger une glace avec Rose.

- Stella, s'interposa Marcus, tu sais très bien que Rose ne peut pas sortir.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut au frigo, Marcus.

- Prête ? Chuchota Matthew.

- Autant qu'on peut l'être, répondit Rose avec un sourire qu'elle voulut confiant.

Ash avait envoyé la lettre la veille au soir, et la réponse n'avait pas tardé, leur donnant rendez-vous ce jour-là, dans un parc miteux dans un quartier peu fréquentable de Londres. Rose et Matthew attendaient dans le salon que les autres viennent les rejoindre. L'heure approchait. Stella entra en trombe dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Matthew en voyant Stella glissait un poignard dans sa ceinture.

- On va se battre oui ou non ? Rétorqua-t-elle en en glissant un autre dans sa botte.

- On est des sorciers, fit remarquer Rose.

- Oui mais si tu te retrouves désarmée, un petit poignard, c'est fou ce que c'est utile, s'exclama Ash en entrant dans le salon.

- Je trouve que ça manque à Poudlard, intervint Kyle en entrant à son tour, des cours de corps à corps, d'escrime et autre.

- Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie, pas de combat, dit Marcus en levant les yeux au ciel. On est tous là ?

Rose hocha la tête.

- On y va alors.

Marcus s'approcha de Rose.

- Donc, je répète le plan, on arrive avec Rose, je fais venir Illéa de notre côté. Dès qu'il a lâché Illéa, Kyle tu récupères les filles vite, et Ash, Stella, Matthew et moi on se bat.

Tout le monde hocha la tête pour indiquait qu'ils avaient bien compris les ordres.

- Alors on y va, transplanez vers l'entrer, et rapprochez-vous à pied.

Marcus attrapa le bras de Rose, et tourna sur lui-même. Ils arrivèrent dans une espèce de terrain vague. L'herbe était rase ou très haute selon les endroits. Une balançoire rouillée grinçait sombrement au fond derrière Rose. Un « plop » retentit et Illéa fut pousser à terre par un grand homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle avait l'air dans un sale état. Ses cheveux avaient été rasés, et un vieux chiffon avait été enfoncé dans sa bouche. Un nouveau « plop » retentit et une jeune femme apparut près de l'homme précédemment arrivé. Rose sentit Marcus se raidirent à côté d'elle.

- Jana, grommela-t-il.

- Salut Marcus, dit la vampire d'un ton langoureux. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir où était ta jeune idiote de sœur, j'avais promis à Todd de ne rien dire.

- Economise ta salive Jana, siffla Marcus. On fait l'échange et c'est tout, pas besoin de parler.

- La fille d'abord, intervint l'homme qui était venu en premier.

Marcus sourit.

- Hors de question, dans ma lettre il était clairement indiqué que je ne livrerai pas la sorcière avant de mettre assuré que ma sœur allait bien.

Jana sourit à son tour.

- Et nous, nous avons des ordres clairs, la fille et on te rend ta sœur.

- Hors de question, protesta Marcus. Je veux voir ma sœur.

L'homme attrapa Illéa par l'épaule et la fit se lever. Il lui retira le chiffon qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- Dis-lui que tu vas bien, tonna-t-il.

- Marcus, ne livre pas Rose, v…

L'homme lui donna une gifle magistrale qui l'envoya à terre. Marcus fit un pas vers eux mais Jana leva sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Reste à ta place Marcus, ordonna-t-elle.

L'homme renfonça le chiffon dans la bouche d'Illéa d'un geste brusque. Marcus poussa violement Rose vers Illéa. Elle tomba à terre.

- Prenez là.

Rose rampa discrètement vers Illéa. Un « plop » que Rose aurait voulu plus discret retentit derrière elle.

- Embuscade, cria le coéquipier de Jana.

Des bruits retentirent. Rose compta environ cinq transplanage. Evidemment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir pensé à emmener des renforts. Des sorts fusèrent. Rose en vit un frappait Kyle, et une main se posa sur son épaule.


	20. XIX Invitée d'Honneur

**Chapitre 19**

Rose essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière l'éblouie. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête.

- Elle se réveille, annonça une voix à quelques mètres de Rose.

Cette fois Rose se força à ouvrir les yeux. Un plafond de pierre, suintant d'humidité. Elle se releva sur ses coudes. Trois murs de pierre, suintant d'humidité. Merlin.

- Ah, enfin, la sorcière est réveillée, s'exclama une voix près de la précédente.

Rose regarda dans la direction de ces voix. Jana se tenait devant les barreaux de la cellule où était enfermée Rose.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda la vampire en adressant un sourire cruel à Rose.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Et bien, votre minable petit plan pour reprendre Illéa sans te livrer à échouer, puisque nous l'avions prévu, et vous êtes tous enfermés les uns, les autres dans différentes cellules sous notre repère.

Rose se passa une main sur les yeux.

- Qui avez-vous attrapé ?

- Kyle, Marcus, Stella, Ash et bien sûr Illéa et toi, énuméra Jana.

Matthew. Ils n'avaient pas eu Matthew.

- C'est curieux, continua Jana sans se rendre compte de l'étrange sourire de Rose, cette façon de s'entourer uniquement de vampire, pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé quelques amis sorciers ? Il me semble pourtant que tu es entourée de sorciers célèbres pour leur exploit. Ce Potter a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rose était partagée entre le dégout d'entendre ce titre donné à un psychopathe, et la pitié devant une telle idiotie.

- Enfin, je ne suis pas venue débattre avec toi, conclue Jana. Le maître des lieux veut te voir, mais avant il t'accorde une douche et des vêtements propre. Toi –elle désigna le garde en faction devant la cellule- emmène là dans la chambre qu'il lui a attribué, ferme à clef et laisse lui environ une demi-heure et amène là au grand salon.

Rose s'était levée, et se dirigea vers la grille.

- Une chambre ?

Jana se retourna.

- Il semblerait que tu es une importance particulière, il ne veut pas que tu sois captive, il veut que tu sois là de ton… Plein gré.

Jana eut un curieux sourire et s'en alla. Le garde ouvrit la cellule. Au début, les murs étaient en pierre et suintaient d'humidité. Quand le garde poussa une porte, Rose regarda longuement autour d'elle. Si les cachots étaient sales et humides, le reste de la demeure était on ne peut plus chic. Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloir, plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Le garde s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Il poussa Rose dans la pièce.

- Vous avez une demi-heure, dit-il simplement en refermant la porte.

Rose regarda autour d'elle. Cette pièce était très différente de sa cellule. Un canapé en cuir argenté trônait fièrement devant une belle cheminée en marbre. Une commode ornait d'un miroir et de différent produit de beauté était discrètement présente dans un coin de la pièce, près d'une des deux fenêtres. Tout était fait pour mettre en valeur le lit. Au centre de la pièce, entre les deux fenêtres. Des voiles vert pâle tombaient délicatement devant le lit. La chambre était magnifique. Rose repéra une petite porte près de la cheminée. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit la salle de bain. Une immense baignoire occupait le centre de la pièce. Autour, une belle douche à l'italienne et un grand lavabo. Sur le lavabo était posée une robe. Rose s'avança. Un parchemin était posé dessus.

_Je suis ravi à l'idée de te revoir, met cette robe,_

_T.J._

La revoir ? Ainsi, elle avait déjà rencontré ce cinglé ? Rose soupira en commençant d'enlever ses vêtements. Elle ne savait pas si elle reviendrait dans la chambre, ou si elle retournerait dans sa cellule, alors autant en profiter.

Rose lissa les plis imaginaire de la robe qu'elle venait d'enfiler du plat de la main. La robe semblait avoir été faite pour elle. D'une couleur rose pale, elle mettait incroyablement bien ses cheveux en valeur. La coupe, cintrée sous les seins s'évasait ensuite, soulignant délicatement sa poitrine. Le garde qui n'avait pas du quitté le pas de la porte toqua violement.

- Il est l'heure, s'écria-t-il à travers le panneau de bois, avant de glisser ses clefs dans la serrure.

Rose soupira. Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Autant ne pas faire de zèle. Le garde la poussa devant lui violement. Rose lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de marcher la tête haute. Elle refusait de ce faire ridiculiser par le garde d'un nouveau psychopathe. Le garde lui indique de tourner à gauche, puis il l'a fit s'arrêter devant une porte. Il toqua et entra.

- Je vous apporte la prisonnière que le maître souhaitez voir, indiqua-t-il.

- Faites la entrer, je serais ravie de revoir cette cher Weasley.

Rose frissonna. Elle connaissait cette voix. Le garde la fit entrer, et celui qu'elle s'attendait à voir apparu, assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil qui devait couter un œil.

- Sendeth, siffla Rose.

- Weasley, répondit-il joyeusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Mon devoir, dit-il beaucoup plus hostilement cette fois-ci. Envers du nouveau maître.

- T.J. ? Demanda Rose.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et se leva. Rose resta parfaitement immobile alors qu'il tournait autour d'elle.

- Vois-tu, il semblerait que le maître est des projets pour toi. C'est incompréhensible, mais il souhaite faire de toi sa reine.

- Sa reine ? S'étonna Rose. Il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Rose fut tellement étonnée quand Sendeth lui asséna une gifle qu'elle se laissa tomber par terre.

- Ne t'avise plus de te moquer du maître devant moi, ai-je été assez clair ?

Rose hocha la tête. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

- Jack, que fait Wasley par terre, s'étonna une voix féminine.

- T'occupe Sally.

Merlin. Mais c'était donc tout Poudlard qui était réuni ici ?

- Aide là à se relever, bordel Jack, tu ne te souviens déjà pas du châtiment de Jason ?

Rose se releva en ignorent la main tendu de Sendeth.

- Pourquoi ne passez-vous pas les vacances dans votre famille, comme les gens normaux ? Siffla Rose entre ses dents.

Sally éclata de rire.

- Tu passes tes vacances avec une bande de vampire bon à rien, tu appelles ça des vacances normal toi ?

- Ce que je fais de mes vacances ne te regarde pas, Sally. Et je voulais aider Scorpius, tu sais, ton petit ami.

Sally fit une grimace à Jack qui lui sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec Malefoy. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, pour l'envoyer à Azkaban, il fallait qu'on ait accès à sa chambre.

- C'est… C'est toi qui l'as piégé ? Comprit Rose.

- Oui, répondit Sally d'une voix dure.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est à Azkaban qu'est sa place, s'exclama Sendeth violemment. Nos parents et grands-parents ont payé pour avoir choisi le parti du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant la première guerre. Alors que sa famille, elle, s'en a sorti indemne ! Et maintenant, son grand-père sortait d'Azkaban ? C'était inacceptable, un Malefoy devait payer pour ça.

La porte claqua violemment dans le dos de Rose.

- Ca suffit Jack, tu en as assez dit. Sors maintenant. Toi aussi Sally, dehors, ordonna Jason Nott dans le dos de Rose.

Merlin. Qui d'autre allez lui faire la surprise de jaillir dans cette maudite pièce ? Jack et Sally sortirent de la pièce en jetant un regard mauvais à Nott.

- Salut Weasley, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Vu que les deux ogres ne t'ont sans doute rien proposé.

Rose se tourna lentement vers Nott. Une grosse cicatrice traversait son visage, sur un de ses yeux. Qui était devenu d'un bleu extrêmement clair. Il en avait sûrement perdu l'usage.

- Pourquoi me proposes-tu à boire ? Je suis prisonnière non ?

- Non, je ne dirais pas ça, tu es plutôt, une… Invitée d'honneur.

- Avec un garde devant ma porte ? Répliqua Rose avec un demi-sourire. Il faudrait revoir votre sens de l'hospitalité.

- Et toi, tu devrais revoir le choix de tes amis, dit simplement Nott en se servant un whiskey pur-feu.

- Laisse-les en dehors de ça, tout ce qu'ils voulaient s'était récupérer leur sœur.

- Il n'empêche qu'ils sont pitoyables.

Nott se dirigea vers le fauteuil et s'assit en poussant un petit soupir. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les fixait sur Rose.

- Tu sais, pour nous, la vie est dure ici. On exécute les ordres, mais pour toi, ce sera une vie de château. Le maître te traitera comme une vraie reine.

- Combien êtes-vous de Poudlard ici ?

- Oh, moins de dix. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous être ranger auprès du maître. Il y a des vampires, des loups-garous, des sorciers plus âgés. La plupart des anciens fidèle de Voldemort lui ont déjà prêté allégeance.

Rose eut un sourire ironique.

- Un nouveau cinglé en pleine prise de pouvoir, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Nott termina son verre, et se leva.

- Je dois partir, le maître ne devrait pas tarder.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Il sembla hésiter quand il posa la main sur la poignet avant de se tourner vers Rose.

- Prend soin de toi Weasley, le maître peut être impitoyable si on le déçoit. Penses-y quand il te fera sa proposition.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Rose se dirigea vers le fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber. Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Jana entra dans la pièce.

- Le maître des lieux te propose de voir un de tes pitoyables amis, dis-moi lequel et je le fais monter. Tu as deux minutes pour choisir, je ne suis pas vraiment patiente.

Matthew. La logique voulait qu'elle voie Matthew, son ami d'école, celui qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était gamine.

- Je veux voir Marcus, dit-elle.

Jana eut un sourire ironique et se retourna. Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle dit Marcus ? C'était à cause de lui qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Pourtant, Rose ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait essayé de la protéger. Il s'était fermement opposé au plan d'Ash. Il s'était violemment disputé avec son frère pour la protéger. La porte s'ouvrit et Jana poussa Marcus dans la pièce.

- Vous avez un quart d'heure, indiqua-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Rose sentit son cœur se serrait quand elle vit que Marcus avec un cocard à l'œil droit et que ses vêtements étaient déchirés.

- Par Merlin, Marcus.

Elle se jeta dans les bras du vampire. Elle entendit le vampire retenir sa respiration, alors qu'il refermait les bras sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en s'éloigna de lui.

- Rien, j'ai juste un bleu ou deux sur le ventre, juste là où tu t'es appuyée.

Rose souleva le tee-shirt du vampire sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Son torse étaient couvertes d'ecchymoses, allant du bleu au vert en passant par le violet.

- Tu appelles ça « un bleu ou deux » toi ? Lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Je te rappelle que je suis un vampire, ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il.

- Tu sais comment vont les autres ? S'inquiéta la jeune sorcière.

- On est tous séparé, indiqua Marcus. Mais je suis passé devant les cellules de Matthew et d'Ash. Ash allait bien, un peu comme moi en fait, mais Matthew avait l'air vraiment mal en point.

Rose se sentit soudain culpabilisé. Elle aurait dû appeler Matthew, pas Marcus.

- Rose, appela doucement Marcus en lui relevant le menton. Jana a laissé entendre que tu avais des appartements toi. Quoique te proposes l'autre cinglé, acceptes, tu seras toujours mieux que dans une cellule !

- Et je vous laisse moisir dans vos cellules ? S'indigna-t-elle.

- Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas d'autre choix Rose, lui rappela le vampire.

- C'est hors de question.

- Tu comptes venir nous rejoindre dans nos cellules ? Lui reprocha-t-il. Tu seras nettement plus influente si tu te fais bien voir.

- C'est hors de question, reprit-elle.

- Rose, ne sois pas idiote !

- Il veut faire de moi sa reine, expliqua Rose.

Marcus s'éloigna violement d'elle.

- Quoi ?

- Ne réagis pas comme si je t'avais dit que j'étais d'accord ! Je ne veux pas, je veux…

- On s'en fou de ce que tu veux Rose, coupa Marcus. On est prisonnier je te rappelle.

- Je sais merci, répliqua Rose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de vouloir de voir toi.

Marcus s'arrêta brusquement de tourner en rond. Il leva les yeux vers Rose.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui a choisi qui tu voulais voir ?

- Oui, répondit sombrement Rose. Et j'aurais mieux fait de demander à voir Matthew, ou Stella.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Je n'en sais rien, figure toi, j'ai pensé que tu connaitrais un moyen de nous sortir de là.

- J'en connais un, mais il ne va pas te plaire, répondit le vampire. Et il ne me plait pas non plus.

- Lequel ?

- Si tu deviens sa reine, il te cédera tout, indiqua le vampire.

Rose regarda Marcus comme s'il était devenu fou. Il lui suggérait d'accepter l'offre de l'autre cinglé ?

- Marc…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jana.

- Quart d'heure écoulée. Le maître arrive pour toi, la sorcière. Marcus, viens, je te ramène dans ta cellule.

Marcus prit la main de Rose, et la serra une dernière fois en lui adressant un regard implorant. Puis il suivit Jana et sortit de la pièce. Rose se relaissa tomber dans le seul fauteuil qui ornait la pièce, et se cacha la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Marcus avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tous ses amis vivre dans ses cellules minables. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sombrement.

- Rose, je suis vraiment content de te revoir. Tellement désolé que ce soit dans ses conditions.

Rose leva la tête. Todd Jameson se dirigeait vers elle avec un grand sourire.


	21. XX Todd Jameson

**Chapitre 20**

- Todd ? S'étouffa la jeune fille en se levant. Tu… C'est toi qui…

Le professeur posa un doigt sur ses lèves.

- S'il te plait, laissons ça de côté pour le moment, lui demanda-t-il. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, profitons de nos retrouvailles Rose.

- Je… Todd, s'il te plait.

Rose s'éloigna du professeur qui l'avait prise dans ses bras.

- Tu retiens mes amis en otage, et je suis prisonnière aussi !

- Ce n'était qu'une simple mesure de précaution Rose, indiqua Todd, dès que tu sortiras de cette pièce je demanderais à Jason de te faire visiter, et tu seras libre de tes déplacements !

- Et mes amis ? Demanda Rose.

- Je leur ai déjà proposé de me rejoindre, mais ils m'ont envoyé sur les roses. Je ne peux pas les relâcher comme ça, ce sont des ennemies Rose.

Rose réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle devait le convaincre de les laisser partir. Elle respira un grand coup et leva la tête vers son professeur. A contre cœur, elle se sera contre lui.

- Todd, s'il te plait, implora-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas les laisser dans ces cellules sordides.

Il s'éloigna violemment d'elle.

- Tu ne comprends rien, s'exclama-t-il. Je ne peux pas les traiter en invité, ces vermines, ces moins que rien ! Ils méritent leurs sorts !

- Todd, tenta Rose à nouveau.

- Non, s'écria-t-il. Je te donne tout ce que tu veux, le pouvoir, la richesse, mes serviteurs oublieront que ta mère est une sale sang-de-bourbe et…

Le professeur s'arrêta net en voyant l'air outré de la jeune fille.

- S'il te plait Rose, ne prend pas cet air outré. Tu ne crois quand même pas que le sang m'est égal ? Mais ton père est un sang pur, même s'il est issu d'une famille de traitre à son sang. Mais toi, tu es différente.

- En quoi ? S'étonna Rose.

- Tu as su t'entourer de gens bien, Zabini Jr, Malefoy, même si sa place était en prison, c'était tout de même un sang pur !

Rose regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle avec dégout. Une lueur de passion brillait dans ses yeux. Une lueur de folie.

- Tu as raison, admit Rose.

- Vraiment, s'étonna l'homme d'avoir pu la convaincre si facilement.

- Oui, mes parents sont pathétiques. Ils ont tout fait pour que nous vivions « normalement » comme des moldus.

Rose continua ainsi, punissant le comportement de ses parents, l'éducation qu'ils lui avaient donnée. Son cœur se brisait un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle voyait le sourire de son professeur s'élargir. Quand elle fut à cour de mensonge et regarda son professeur. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ton enfance n'a pas dû être facile, tes parents sont tellement idiots, lui murmura-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, nos enfants ne subiront pas ça.

Rose s'éloigna malgré elle brusquement.

- Nos enfants ?

- Evidemment, tu vas devenir ma reine, la mère de mes enfants, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Merlin. Il était vraiment fou. Rose retint un soupir au dernier moment. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle n'approuvait en aucun cas ses idées.

- Evidemment, admit Rose.

Rose avait réintégré sa chambre, sans garde cette fois. Elle était libre de ses déplacements, même si Todd lui avait clairement fait comprendre que certaine pièce lui était interdite. Il lui avait d'ailleurs exposé un règlement plutôt dur pour une « reine ». Certaine pièce lui était interdite, elle devait rester à son entière disposition, ne pas poser de question, ne pas se mêler de ses affaires. A côté de ça, elle avait une centaine d'elfe de maison à sa disposition, et tous ses anciens camarades de cours devait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Une idée de génie traversa l'esprit de Rose.

- Euh… Twinka ?

Todd lui avait présenté son elfe de maison attitré plus tôt dans la journée. L'elfe apparut dans la chambre.

- Miss Rose ?

- J'ai besoin que tu portes un message pour moi, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Hors du domaine ? Questionna la jeune elfe.

- Oui.

- Impossible, monsieur Todd me l'a formellement interdit.

Rose se mordit la lèvre. Evidemment, il l'avait interdit. Il n'était pas idiot.

- Mais, si je peux me permettre, continua l'elfe, Miss Rose peut toujours charger son patronus de le faire.

Rose sourit. Cette jeune elfe lui plaisait. Elle affichait un petit sourire effronté. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve un moyen de récupérer sa baguette. Rose se laissa tomber sur le canapé en satin vert en soupirant, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment elle pourrait retrouver sa baguette.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Tu peux retourner à ton occupation Twinka, merci pour ton aide !

L'efle disparut, et Rose alla ouvrir la porte.

- Nott, s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-il en la poussant dans la chambre.

Il entra à son tour et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Nott, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Jason Nott tourna le dos à Rose. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, et se retourna pour faire face à Rose.

- Ils sont en train d'organiser… L'évasion de Scorpius.

- L'évasion de Scorpius ?

Jason hocha la tête.

- Ils veulent qu'il sorte maintenant, soupira Jason en secouant la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rose en perdant son calme.

- Ils veulent lui faire vivre un enfer, déclara Jason. Ils veulent qu'il soit recherché, et ils pensent que s'il s'évade, et qu'ils mettent un ou deux crimes sur le dos, le Ministère lâchera les détraqueurs à sa recherche.

Rose se laissa tomber sur le lit. Jason était devenu encore plus pâle en parlant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça ? S'indigna soudain Rose.

Jason parut surpris. Il regarda Rose quelques instants avant de baisser la tête et de soupirer.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, finit-il par admettre.

Rose sourit.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Je ne peux rien faire !

- Ecoute, tu avais un sac en arrivant ici, commença Jason, je peux te ramener des affaires à toi, ensuite, il faudrait que l'on arrive à contacter ton oncle, pour lui signaler qu'une évasion risque d'avoir lieu, il faudrait que l'on arrive à tromper tout le monde ici, il faudrait…

Jason se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

- Merlin, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jason ? S'inquiéta Rose.

- J'ai fait tant de mal, soupira le jeune homme. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot, les Malefoy ont su s'en tirer, parce qu'ils ont su faire les bons choix à certains moments où nos familles n'ont pas fait les mêmes. Si mon grand-père a fini sa vie en prison, et que mon père a eu beaucoup d'ennui par la suite, ce n'est pas de la faute des Malefoy, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Rose lui adressa un regard dur.

- Ce n'est pas franchement le moment de réfléchir à ça, Nott.

Jason sourit à Rose.

- Je sais, répondit-il. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, et je le ferais.

Rose lui eut un moment d'hésitation.

- Tu as accès au cachot ? Demanda-t-elle après s'être convaincue que sa situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Jason hocha la tête.

- Je suis plus ou moins le chef après le Maître, je peux aller où je veux.

- Très bien, tu porteras une lettre aux autres pour moi, indiqua Rose. Où sont nos baguettes ?

- La tienne est dans un lieu gardé secret par le Maître, les autres ont été détruites, désolé.

Le cerveau de Rose tournait à toute allure. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent à donner quelques choses aux autres pour les permettre de se rebeller. Mais s'ils se rebellaient trop tôt, Todd ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié.

- Bon, laissons ça de côté pour le moment, soupira-t-elle. Dans combien de temps est-ce que tu peux me rendre le sac que j'avais sur moi quand je suis arrivée ?

- Je sais pas, dit Jason en secouant la tête, il faut que j'y récupère sans éveiller les soupçons, et je ne peux pas venir te voir tous les jours, donc peut être après-demain.

- Fait de ton mieux.

- Je dois y aller, annonça Todd. Faut pas que je passe trop de temps avec toi, Todd finirais par se poser des questions.

Rose hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Rose observa la grande table sur lesquelles reposaient toutes sortes de plats. Todd passa une main dans son dos, pendant que Rose essayait de réprimer du mieux qu'elle pouvait le frisson que ce simple contact lui faisait ressentir.

- Je mange en bout de table, et tu mangeras à ma droite, déclara Todd. Jason mangera à côté de toi, et Jana en face de toi.

Rose hocha la tête. Todd la poussa légèrement pour l'inciter à aller se plaçait devant sa chaise. Nott attendait déjà devant la sienne, le dos bien droit. Il discutait avec Sally assise de l'autre côté de lui. Dans un parfaite accord, que Rose peina à suivre, tous les convives s'assirent en suivant l'exemple de Todd. Rose remarqua un détail étonnant, elle se pencha vers Jason.

- Pourquoi la place en face de toi est vide ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est la place du frère de Jana, expliqua Jason, il mange presque jamais ici, je l'ai jamais vu. Il parait qu'il est flippant.

- Mon frère n'est pas… « Flippant », intervint Jana. C'est un vampire, qui n'a pas peur d'en être un.

- Aucun sous-entendu avec ceux enfermés dans la cave ? Se moqua Sally.

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, StPeter, lança Todd d'un ton froid qui fit se recroquevillé Sally.

Un silence pesant s'installa autour de la table.

- Jack, commença Todd. Comment évolue l'installation de la salle de duel ?

- Les Elfes l'ont fini cette après-midi, Maître.

- Très bien, tu leur as dit ce qu'ils feraient demain ?

- Evidemment, dit Jack en hochant la tête.

- Parfait, termina Todd. Jason, tu montreras à Rose la nouvelle salle de duel demain.

Jason hocha la tête, et remplit le verre que Rose avait vidé.

Rose frictionna ses cheveux avec sa serviette. Comme Todd lui avait pris sa baguette, elle ne pouvait pas les sécher avec le sort qu'elle utilisait d'habitude, alors, elle essayait tant bien que mal de les essorait comme sa grand-mère le lui avait appris quand elle était petite. Elle était à bout de nerf. Le repas avait été interminable, il n'y avait eu aucune conversation. Un silence pesant avant été entendu pendant tout le repas, coupé par quelques « Je peux avoir le sel ? » et autres demandes. Rose laissa tomber la serviette par terre, et passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, qui lui gouttèrent dans le coup.

- Twinka ! Grogna-t-elle.

La petite elfe apparut devant Rose. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Va voir Todd, et dit lui que je veux le voir, demanda-t-elle. S'il te plait.

Twinka hocha la tête et disparut. Rose s'assit le plus calmement possible sur le canapé vert. Twinka revint bientôt accompagné de Jason.

- Nott, je voulais voir Todd, expliqua Rose.

- Je sais, répondit Jason en lui adressant un reg ard exaspéré, il a dit qu'il viendrait te voir demain, mais que si tu voulais quoique ce soit, je pouvais le faire. Alors ?

- J'aimerai beaucoup récupéré ma baguette. Ne serait-ce que pour me sécher les cheveux.

- Sérieusement ? S'étonna Jason. Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ? Demander au Maître de venir après le dîner, pour lui demander de te rendre ta baguette ?

- Je suis censée être sa reine, non ?

- Et ?

- Une reine sans baguette ?

Jason sourit.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, admit-il. Je lui en glisserai un mot. En tout cas, évites de l'appeler après le diner, ça le met en rogne.

Rose hocha la tête.

- Et je fais quoi pour mes cheveux ? Demanda Rose en souriant.

Jason sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et l'agita avant de la remettre dans sa poche.

- Voilà, bonne nuit Rose.

Rose porta sa main à ses cheveux en regardant Jason sortirent.

Rose observait le soleil qui se levait timidement par la fenêtre. Elle avait très mal dormi, et c'est avec bonheur qu'elle avait constaté que sa chambre était orientée vers l'est, et qu'elle pourrait observer le lever du soleil tous les matins. On toqua à la porte, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

- Bonjour Rose.

- Bonjour Todd, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

Elle sentit le maître des lieux avancer jusqu'à elle, et regarder dans la même direction.

- La vue est beaucoup plus jolie l'été, même s'il faut se lever plus tôt, fit-t-il remarquer.

Rose ne répondit pas, elle observa encore quelques secondes le soleil, avant de se résigner.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

- Jason est venu me voir ce matin, il m'a dit que tu souhaitais récupérer ta baguette.

Rose hocha la tête, et l'encouragea à continuer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée Rose.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr que tu es totalement acquis à ma cause, déclara-t-il sombrement.

Rose soupira.

- Alors je suis prisonnière ?

- Bien sûr que non, se défendit-il.

- De toute façon, dans deux jours, c'est la rentrée, et je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard, tu comptes m'y renvoyer sans baguette ?

Todd l'observa quelques secondes, l'air incrédule.

- Pourquoi veux-tu retourner à Poudlard ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je veux finir mes études, indiqua Rose.

Todd eu un petit rire.

- Tu crois vraiment que Jason, Sally, Jack et les autres vont retourner à Poudlard ?

- Ca les regarde, moi je compte bien avoir mes ASPIC.

- Ils ne te serviront à rien, argumenta Todd.

- C'est une question de fierté personnelle, Todd, contra-t-elle.

- Tu n'y retourneras pas, j'ai pris ma décision, tonna Todd.

- Très bien, rétorqua Rose.

Rose alla ouvrir la porte.

- Tu peux t'en aller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'étonna Todd.

- Je refuse de vivre, de manger et même de parler avec des gens qui se sentiront supérieur à moi, ce qui arrivera quand tes sous-fifres apprendront que je n'ai pas de baguettes. Y compris toi. Twinka m'apportera mes repas.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote, gronda Todd.

- Toi, ne fais pas l'idiot Todd. Tu seras ridicule si tes ennemis apprennent que ta reine est une proie facile.

- Tu ne seras jamais seule, se défendit Todd.

- Bien sûr que si ! Et je serais incapable de me défendre.

Todd poussa un petit grognement de frustration avant de sortir de la pièce. Rose claqua la porte derrière lui. Elle alla s'assoir devant sa coiffeuse, et eut un petit sourire satisfait. Elle était convaincue qu'elle récupérerait sous peu sa baguette.


	22. XXI Les révélations de Jack Sendeth

**Chapitre 21**

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, s'égaya Jason en entrant dans la chambre de Rose.

Une semaine avait passé, et Rose était désespérée d'avoir raté sa rentrée, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas récupéré sa baguette, et que Jason n'avait toujours pas pu lui rendre ses affaires. Cette bonne nouvelle était donc plus qu'attendue.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Rose en fermant la porte derrière le jeune homme.

- En fait, j'en ai deux. Je commence par quoi ?

- Dis-moi que tu as ma baguette, implora Rose.

- Désolé, grimaça Jason, je passe là-dessus. Mais j'ai ton sac.

Rose attrapa vivement le sac, et le vida. Elle soupira de soulagement en trouvant le Silverscolls. Jason lui arracha des mains.

- Il est vierge ton parchemin, s'étonna-t-il.

- Belle déduction, se moqua Rose.

- Non mais, tu avais l'air d'être ravie de le trouver là.

- Je t'expliquerai quand tu m'auras dit la deuxième bonne nouvelle ?

- Le fait que tu ne veuilles plus le voir agace prodigieusement le Maître, je pense qu'il devrait te rendre ta baguette très bientôt. D'autant plus que beaucoup de monde se pose des questions sur nos disparitions respectives, donc il pense nous faire apparaître en public très bientôt, et il veut que tu puisses te défendre. Alors ton parchemin ?

- Je peux contacter mon cousin avec ça, annonça Rose.

Jason afficha une mine septique. Rose écrivit le mot de passe qu'elle avait donné à son cousin.

_**Mot de passe :**_** Famille**

**Arrivée de Rose**

**Rose dit : **James ?

Rose attendit quelques secondes avant de soupirer. James avait dû laisser tomber depuis longtemps le Silverscolls, puisqu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis qu'elle était partie de chez elle. Elle se tourna vers Jason.

- Tu sais où on est toi ?

- Evidemment, admit-il.

- James ne répond pas pour l'instant, mais je suis sûre qu'il finira par répondre, expliqua-t-elle. Mais si on veut qu'il puisse nous aider, il faut que je lui dise où l'on est.

- On est dans le sud de l'Irlande, avoua Jason. Vers une ville qui s'appelle Cork.

Rose hocha la tête.

- Je dois y aller, déclara Jason. Je continue à essayer pour ta baguette, et je t'emmène le journal demain, Jana la ramenait, mais il faut que tout le monde le lise avant de le faire disparaitre.

- Merci Jason.

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, et Rose se rassit sur son lit et observa son Silverscolls.

Rose se réveilla brusquement. Elle avait dû s'endormir pendant qu'elle attendait désespérément que son cousin se manifeste. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Silverscolls, et son cœur fit un bond.

_**Mot de passe : **_**Famille**

**Arrivée de Rose**

**Rose dit : **James ?

**Arrivée de James**

**James dit : **Rose tu es là ?

**James dit :** Merlin, Rose répond !

**James dit** **:** Roooooooooooose !

Rose attrapa rapidement sa plume.

**Rose dit : **James, tu es encore là ?

**James dit : **Par Merlin, Rose ! Où es-tu ? Tes parents sont morts d'inquiétude !

**Rose dit : **James, il faut que tu m'aides. Le professeur Jameson est un tordu. Il a constitué une nouvelle armée dans le style Voldemorien.

**James dit : **Un nouveau cinglé quoi. En quoi est-ce que tu es concernée, et pourquoi n'es-tu pas retournée à Poudlard ?

**Rose dit : **Il pense que je suis de son côté.

**James dit : **Pardon ?

**Rose dit : **On est dans un grand manoir je pense, Jason m'a dit qu'on est dans le sud de l'Irlande, vers une ville appelé Cork !

**James dit :** Jason Nott ?

**Rose dit : **Oui, il m'aide. Il faut aussi que tu dises à ton père qu'ils essayent de faire sortir Scorpius Malefoy d'Azkaban.

**James dit :** Rose, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas lu le journal ?

**Rose dit : **Environ une semaine, Jason m'en fera passer un demain.

**James dit : **Scorpius s'est échappé d'Azkaban avant-hier, et il a déjà un meurtre moldu sur le dos. Le Ministre parle de lâché les Détraqueurs à sa recherche.

**Rose dit : **C'est exactement ce que Jameson veut !

Rose releva la tête quand on toqua à la porte.

**Rose dit : **Je te laisse, montre notre conversation à ton père et au mien.

Elle replia le parchemin aux reflets argentés et le glissa dans la pile que Todd avait mis à sa disposition, puis alla ouvrir la porte. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui adressa un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Bonjour, Miss Weasley, dit-il calmement. Je peux entrer ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Oh, pardon. Pierre, le frère de Jana.

Rose soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Faire votre connaissance. Je suis ici depuis trois jours, et je n'ai cessé d'entendre parler de vous, ainsi que de votre refus de parler avec le Maître depuis qu'il a refusé de vous rendre votre baguette.

- Vous avez alors aussi dû entendre que je refuse de parler avec tout le monde ici ?

- Exact, mais j'ai aperçu Jason Nott sortir de votre chambre. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que j'en parle au Maître vous feriez mieux de me laisser entrer.

Rose lui adressa un regard noir avant de s'effaçait pour laisser le vampire entrer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Redemanda Rose en fermant la porte.

Le vampire se retourna avec une aisance que seul l'âge confère.

- Discuter avec vous, faire votre connaissance, répondit-il avec un sourire malsain.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'avais entendu dire que vous aviez la conversation plus facile, fit remarquer Pierre.

- Cela dépend des gens que j'ai en face de moi, siffla Rose.

- Je vois. Pourtant, d'habitude, les gens ont la langue bien délié avec…

Le vampire s'arrêta net en observant la pile de parchemin. Il tira d'un coup sec sur le Silverscolls faisant tomber les autres parchemins.

- Que faites-vous avec ceci ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

- Todd a mis ses parchemins à ma disposition, tenta Rose.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je suis un vampire. Je sais exactement ce que c'est. Avec qui avez-vous de contact ici ?

- Je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est, nia Rose.

Le vampire l'avait plaqué contre un mur en la tenant par la gorge avant même que Rose ne prit une nouvelle inspiration. Il poussa un feulement menaçant.

- Quel est le mot de passe que vous utilisez ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, lâchez moi, menaça Rose.

Il resserra sa prise autour du coup de la jeune sorcière.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, sale sorcière, quel est le mot de passe que vous utilisez ?

Rose ouvrit la bouche, mais l'air n'atteignait plus ses poumons. Elle tenta en vain de dire quelque chose, mais sans air, elle n'arriva à rien. Le vampire resserra encore le prise sur la gorge de sa victime, et eu un sourire carnassier.

- J'aurais bien aimé gouter votre sang, murmura-t-il. Mais puisque vous refusez de parler, et que vous êtes une menace évidente pour mes plans, je vais devoir faire croire à un suicide. Malheureusement, s'il ne vous reste plus une goutte de sang, cela risque d'éveiller les soupçons. Quel gâchis.

Rose tenta encore et encore de prendre de l'air. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra. Rien. Elle allait mourir, ici, comme ça, avant même que son oncle ait le temps de mettre au point un plan pour la sauver. Pour les sauver. Elle et ses amis. Une larme, unique et silencieuse, glissa sur sa joue. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à la façon dont elle mourir, car après tout, une fois morte, elle aurait disparu, non ? Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle mourrait ainsi, étranglait sur un mur par un vampire, dans le domaine d'un psychopathe amoureux d'elle, ses amis enfermaient dans les cachots, pensant qu'elle se battait pour eux. Que penseraient-ils tous quand on leur annoncerait qu'elle avait préféré se suicider plutôt que de les aider ?

- _Stupéfix _!

Le vampire tomba, inerte, sur le sol. Rose se laissa tomber à genoux, en reprenant tant bien que mal de l'air. Elle ferma les yeux pour calmer les vertiges, puis les leva vers son sauveur.

- Sendeth ? S'étonna Rose.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle et passa un bras autour de son cou. Il la releva doucement, et l'emmena s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grommela Rose.

- Je t'aide, répondit calmement le garçon.

- Sans blague. La vraie question, c'est pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce cinglé a essayé de te tuer ? Proposa Sendeth.

Rose poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Et ? Ca n'arrangerait pas tes affaires ? Interrogea la sorcière.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, non.

- Ah ?

- Non. Le Maître est plutôt de mauvaise humeur quand tu refuses de lui parler, expliqua-t-il. Alors je n'imagine même pas l'état dans lequel il serait si tu mourrais.

- Evidemment. Todd, conclut Rose.

Rose se laissa reposer sur le matelas, ses pieds reposant sur le sol. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Quelques secondes passèrent sans aucune parole. Rose sursauta quand Sendeth posa ses mains sur son cou.

- Tu as les mains glaçait, se plaignit-elle.

- Et toi le cou tout bleu.

- Sers-toi de ta baguette pour arranger ça, grimaça-t-elle. Tu en as une toi, puisque tu n'es pas prisonnier.

- En fait non, contredit le sorcier.

Rose se redressa.

- En fait non ?

- Le Maître me la prise et la briser un jour où il était en colère, annonça-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait ? Questionna Rose.

- Je lui avais demandé de retourner à Poudlard pour passer mes ASPIC. Je suis autant prisonnier que toi.

- Comment as-tu stupéfixié l'autre psychopathe ? S'étonna Rose en jetant un coup d'œil au vampire inerte sur le sol.

- J'ai pris sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, déclara-il. Mais elle est trop instable pour moi, j'ai peur qu'elle ne te blesse si j'essaye de te soigner avec.

- Merlin, soupira Rose en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

Elle sentit Sendeth se laisser tomber à côté d'elle.

- Weasley ? Appela-t-il.

Elle répondit par un petit grognement.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

- Pour ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à ça, avertit-il.

Rose sourit.

- Oh si Sendeth. Tu vas énumérer ce pourquoi tu t'excuses, obligea-t-elle.

Elle entendit Sendeth soupirait.

- Pour t'avoir fait vivre une misère toutes nos années à Poudlard, t'avoir craché dessus en troisième année, pour avoir dit à tout le monde que tu ne te lavais jamais ensuite, pour t'avoir insulté toi et ta famille à de nombreuses reprises, pour avoir suspendu ta cousine par le pied dans les airs, pour avoir écrit ce truc sur le mur, pour…

- C'est toi qui as écrit cette phrase sur le mur ?

- Oui, avoua Sendeth. C'est le Maître qui me l'avait demandé.

- Continue, demanda Rose.

- Pour avoir mis le Feudeymon en bocal dans la chambre de Scorpius, pour t'avoir laissé dans la neige alors que tu t'étais évanouie.

Rose se redressa si rapidement que sa tête lui tourna.

- Doucement, murmura Sendeth en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

- N'essaye pas de m'amadouer. Tu m'as vu dans la neige le jour où l'arti…

Rose s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Elle n'avait jamais avoué à personne, à part Todd, ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

- Où l'article sur Scorpius est sorti ? Encouragea Sendeth. Tout Poudlard sait que c'est pour ça que tu as pleuré dans le parc toute l'après-midi.

- Tu m'as vu ce jour-là ?

- Je te surveillais pour le Maître, avoua le sorcier. Je t'ai vu t'évanouir. Je… J'aurais dû venir te voir, mais je suis retourné au château, et j'ai dit au Maître que tu t'étais évanouie. Je crois que c'est ce soir-là que j'ai reçu la pire correction de sa part. Et c'est peu dire quand on sait à quel point elles peuvent être douloureuses.

- Je veux le voir.

- Qui ? Questionna Sendeth.

- Todd.

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Je dois lui parler, dit simplement Rose en se levant. Prend le vampire, on lui livrera avant.

Sendeth se leva et attrapa le bras de Rose.

- Attend, lui parler de quoi ? Interrogea-t-il. Tu ne peux pas lui dire ce que je viens de te révéler. Ce n'est pas une simple correction qui m'attend dans ce cas-là ! Il a été très clair à ce sujet !

- Pardon ?

- Nous n'avions pas le droit de te parler de nos affaires, dont tout ce qui te concernait à Poudlard ! Nous devions rester discrets !

Rose prit une profonde inspiration en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Ecoute, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ancien adversaire.

- J…

- Je ne te demande pas si on est amis, Sendeth. Je te demande de me faire confiance.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il. Mais te plante pas Weasley, parce que c'est plus que ta vie ou la mienne qui est en jeu-là.

- J'en ai conscience Jack. Et c'est pour ça que je te demande de me faire confiance.


	23. XXII Aveux

**Chapitre 22**

Todd entra dans la pièce d'un geste théâtrale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Sendeth avant de revenir sur Rose, et le vampire stupéfixier à ses pieds. Cette étonnante visite, ajouta-t-il.

- Pierre a essayé de tuer Rose, annonça Sendeth.

Rose observa avec stupeur le visage de Todd se tordre de rage.

- Il a quoi ? S'écria-t-il.

- Il a essayé de me tuer, expliqua Rose. Il est entré dans ma chambre et a essayé de m'étrangler.

Todd s'avança vers Rose, il passa délicatement son doigt sous son menton et lui releva la tête. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur les hématomes qui couvraient déjà son cou. Elle sursauta quand il se retourna et donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes du vampire inconscient. Il sortit sa baguette.

- _Enervatum_, s'exclama-t-il.

Le vampire se redressa maladroitement, visiblement désorienté.

- _Endoloris_, cria Todd comme un dément.

Le vampire se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Rose sortit de son état de choc quand le vampire implora la clémence.

- Todd !

L'ancien professeur leva le sort.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle, cria-t-il en lançant un sort contre le mur en face de lui.

- Et j'ai suivi tes ordres, déclara le vampire toujours au sol, encore haletant.

- Si tu les avais suivis, tu n'aurais pas essayé de la tuer, s'égosilla Todd.

- Pierre, appela Jana qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

La vampire courut jusqu'à son frère. Elle releva la tête vers Todd.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Ton idiot de frère a essayé de tuer Rose, accusa Todd.

- Pierre, s'indigna Jana. Tu ne devais pas l'approcher !

- C'est de sa faute, à cette petite garce, incrimina Pierre.

- _Endoloris_, beugla Todd en direction de Pierre.

Le vampire se roula de douleur sur le sol.

- Ne l'insulte plus jamais devant moi !

- Todd, intervint de nouveau Rose. Todd arrête !

Il leva le sortilège encore une fois à sa demande. L'ancien professeur respira profondément et se tourna vers Rose. La jeune sorcière ne reconnut pas en cet homme au visage tordu par une rage plus ou moins contrôlé, le jeune professeur patient et aimant qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard.

- Il a essayé de te tuer, argumenta Todd.

- Elle te trahit, cria le vampire.

Todd se retourna en levant sa baguette, mais Jana lui arracha des mains.

- Tu défis toi aussi mon autorité ? Gronda Todd.

- J'essaye juste de protéger mon frère, siffla Jana, et tu devrais peut être écouté ce qu'il a à dire !

- Il ne ferait que répandre des mensonges, protesta Jack Sendeth.

Todd leva la main pour le faire taire.

- Qu'il nous raconte sa version des faits, je verrai ensuite.

Le vampire soupira.

- Je me rendais à la bibliothèque, commença-t-il, quand j'ai vu Jason Nott sortirent de la chambre de la sorcière.

Rose sentit les regards pesaient sur elle. Elle garda la tête haute, sans cessé de regarder le vampire qui continua son récit.

- Comme tout le monde disaient qu'elle refusait de voir qui que ce soit, je suis allée voir. Elle m'a étonnement laissé entrer sans problème. C'est alors que j'ai aperçu quelque chose d'étrange dans la pile de parchemin.

- J'ai moi-même apporté les parchemins à Rose, indiqua Todd. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait absolument rien d'étrange dedans.

- Il y avait un Silverscolls, lâcha le vampire en fixant la sorcière.

- Rose ?

Rose sentit l'énervement dans la voix du maître des lieux.

- Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi il parle, se défendit-elle. J'ai essayé de lui dire, pendant que lui essayé de me tuer !

- Il n'est sûrement pas arrivé tout seul dans la pile de parchemin, fit remarquer Jana, et si tu as toi-même apporter les parchemins Todd, je doute qu'il s'y soit glisser tout seul.

Todd ferma les yeux. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

- Rose, qui est venue dans ta chambre depuis que je t'ai donné les parchemins ? Finit-il par questionner.

- Presque personne, se défendit Rose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Todd ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi ils parlent !

- Elle ment, protesta violemment Jana. N'oublie pas qu'elle fréquente des vampires Todd, elle sait forcement ce que c'est !

- Sendeth, vas chercher trois fioles de véritaserum. Le plus vite possible.

- Tout de suite Maître.

Il lança un regard désolé à Rose, et partit presque en courant.

- C'est ridicule Todd, fulmina Jana, pourquoi trois ?

- Une pour ton frère, une pour Rose, et une pour Illéa Hearts que tu vas aller chercher, sans lui dire un mot de ce qu'il se passe ici. Dépêche-toi.

Jana ouvrit la bouche, mais le regard que Todd lui lança lui fit tourner les talons en fermant la bouche. Rose se mit à réfléchir le plus rapidement possible. Elle devait trouver une solution rapidement. Si Jameson lui faisait boire du véritaserum, elle était finie.

-Todd, minauda-t-elle, tu préfères ne pas me croire ?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas Rose, tenta-t-il.

- Si, coupa-t-elle. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas besoin de véritaserum !

- Cela fait une semaine que tu ne me parles plus, et tu me parles de te faire confiance ?

- Elle ta trahit, intervint Pierre.

- _Stupéfix_ !

Rose regarda le vampire tomber sous le coup du sort de Todd. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

- Je suis désolée Todd, gémit-elle. C'est juste que, sans ma baguette, je me sens tellement inutile, et j'ai pensé que si je refusais de te voir, tu me la rendrais plus vite.

L'ancien professeur secoua la tête.

- Dès que cette histoire sera régler, je veux que tu passes un peu plus de temps avec moi, ordonna-t-il. Et je te rendrais bientôt ta baguette.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de veritaserum Todd, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Ce vampire est instable, sa place est dans les cachots.

Rose vit qu'elle avait presque gagné.

- S'il te plait, insista-t-elle. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Jana entra dans la pièce et poussa violement Illéa par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda cette dernière. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Jack entra à son tour dans la pièce, en tenant trois fioles dans ses mains.

- Tu en as mis du temps, fit remarquer Jana. Le stock est juste à côté.

- C'est bon Jana, coupa Todd. Sendeth, une fiole à Pierre, une à Illéa.

- Et la sorcière ? S'énerva Jana.

- Pour l'instant elle n'en a pas besoin.

- Mais…

- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

La vampire tomba comme une pierre au sol. Ses yeux s'agitaient, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien dire.

- Comme ça, elle ne protestera plus, s'agaça l'ancien professeur. Sendeth action. Fait boire Pierre, je le réveillerai ensuite.

Jack s'avança, déboucha une fiole et la versa dans la bouche du vampire stupéfixié. Il se releva, arrêta son regard sur Rose une seconde, puis le reporta sur son Maître.

- _Enervatum._

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le couloir devant la chambre de Rose ? Demanda Todd en essayant de garder son calme.

Le vampire serra les dents. Todd lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Je venais pour la coincer, avoua-t-il.

- Explique toi, grinça l'ancien professeur.

Rose vit Jana fermer les yeux. Pierre serra encore une fois les dents. Todd eut juste besoin de lever le pied pour que le vampire ce mette à parler.

- C'était une idée de ma sœur ! Quand tu es venu nous parler la première fois, elle a dit que tu étais un idiot. C'est pour ça qu'on a fait tout ce que tu voulais, elle pensait que si elle arrivait à te séduire, elle pourrait prendre ta place, et me mettre à la sienne. Et puis Rose est arrivée, alors que ça faisait plusieurs mois que tu repoussais ses avances, alors elle m'a demandé de trouver le point faible de la sorciè…

Todd lui jeta un nouveau coup de pied.

- Elle m'a demandé de trouver le point faible de Rose, se reprit-il. Sauf que quand je suis arrivé, elle ne voulait plus voir personne. Cette idiote de Sally m'a avoué pourquoi, alors j'ai essayé de la trouver, pour la lui rendre.

Todd poussa un petit grognement.

- Dans quel but ? S'énerva-t-il.

L'ancien professeur ne lui laissa même pas une minute pour répondre, il leva sa baguette.

- _Endoloris_, s'écria-t-il.

- Todd, tenta Rose.

Le professeur lui lança un regard noir.

- Voldemort avait raison, s'égosilla-t-il pour couvrir les hurlements de douleur du vampire au sol. Les sentiments, l'amour, toutes ses choses, sont pour les faibles ! Chaque fois que l'on s'attache à quelqu'un, il devient un point faible !

- Todd ...

Rose sentit quelque chose de lourd lui tomber sur la tête.

Quand Rose ouvrit les yeux, elle essaya de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'essaya pas longtemps. Elle avait un mal de tête affreux qui l'empêchait de réfléchir, et quelque chose bloquait sa jambe. Elle essaya de bouger, mais sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle se rallongea, et tenta de savoir où elle était.

- Rose ?

Elle identifia immédiatement la voix.

- Jason ? Murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit qu'on bougeait la pierre qui appuyait sur sa jambe. Sa tête se remit à tourner, elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un vomir, puis reperdit connaissance.

Une gifle assez violente réveilla Rose.

- Allez Weasley, du nerf, la somma Jason. Si tu ne te lèves pas très vite, Jameson va se réveiller avant qu'on ait pu déguerpir.

Il passa bras par-dessus son cou.

- J'ai soigné ta jambe comme j'ai pu, mais c'est assez rudimentaire, vu l'état dans lequel elle était à la base, mais tu devrais pouvoir la poser par terre.

Il la fit se relever.

- Sendeth, marmonna-t-elle.

- Ah, non, contredit le garçon, moi c'est Nott mon nom !

- Il était avez nous dans la pièce, avec Illéa, expliqua Rose.

Rose entendit vaguement Jason jurer.

- Je te sors de là, et je vais les chercher, annonça-t-il.

Rose reprenait petit à petit ses esprits.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Jason secoua la tête. Ils étaient à présent dans le couloir, qui n'avait pas subi de dommage.

- Aucune idée, j'étais dans la salle de duel, je rangeais un peu quand j'ai senti le manoir tremblait, je suis sorti, et un elfe de maison est venu me voir pour me dire que cette salle avait explosé et que tu étais dedans avec le Maître, raconta-t-il.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Dans les cuisines, les elfes te donneront de quoi reprendre tes forces le temps que j'aille chercher Illéa et Sendeth, expliqua-t-il.

Rose n'eut pas la force de protester, elle se laissa donc conduire aux cuisines.

Rose repoussa l'assiette qu'un elfe venait de poser devant elle. Ses yeux revenait sans cesse sur la grosse horloge attachait au mur en face d'elle. Elle était là depuis déjà vingt-cinq minutes, et Jason n'était toujours pas revenu.

- Miss Rose doit manger pour retrouver des forces, dit une petite voix près d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

- Je mangerai avec mes amis quand ils reviendront Twinka, Jason devrait déjà être revenu.

- Il n'a pas dit à Miss Rose où il était vraiment allé ? Demanda innocemment la petite elfe.

Rose reporta son regard sur Twinka.

- Il n'a rien dit ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais Twinka ?

- Je l'ai entendu dire à son elfe qu'il allait libérer les prisonniers pour qu'ils rejoignent les combattants.

- Les combattants ?

- Ce qui ont fait exploser le mur est du manoir !

- C'est pas vrai, murmura Rose pour elle-même. Twinka, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Silverscolls ?

La petite elfe hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Monte dans ma chambre, il y en a un, ramène le moi le plus vite possible, ordonna-t-elle.

L'elfe disparu avec un petit « plop » caractéristique. Rose regarda autour d'elle, et trouva une fenêtre. Elle se leva, mais un elfe se posta devant elle.

- Monsieur Nott a été clair, il a dit que Miss Rose ne devait pas approcher de la fenêtre, indiqua-t-il.

- Si je ne peux pas aller voir ce qu'il se passe par la fenêtre, je risque de m'énerver, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas désobéir à Monsieur Nott.

Rose poussa un profond soupir. Sa mère avait raison, les Elfes de Maisons étaient vraiment des cas désespérés. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, ne quittant pas des yeux l'elfe qui lui avait barré le passage, en espérant qu'il trouverait quelque chose à faire qui lui permettrait de regarder par cette fichu fenêtre. Twinka apparut devant elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle lui tendit le Silverscolls.

- Merci Twinka !

Rose ouvrit le parchemin.

**Mot de Passe : Famille**

**Arrivée de Rose**

**James dit : **Rose ! Tu es partie tellement vite tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Rose dit : **Pas le temps d'expliquer. As-tu déjà prévenu ton père ?

**James dit : **Ils sont déjà en route.

**Rose dit : **Merlin…

**James dit : **Quoi ? Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Rose dit : **Is se jettent tout droit dans la gueule du loup, il y a déjà des centaines de combattants au Manoir !

**James dit : **Parce que tu crois qu'ils sont partis à deux ? La moitié des Aurors du pays sont en route !

**James dit : **D'ailleurs, je dois quitter, on se voit ce soir quand je viendrais te sauver de l'autre cinglé !

**Départ de James**

Rose n'eut même pas le temps de protester, que déjà, son cousin avait quitté. Une nouvelle secousse secoua le Manoir, jetant Rose et tous les Elfes par terre. Rose se traina vers la fenêtre. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Des centaines de combattants se faisaient face. D'un côté, certain portait les couleurs de l'Ordre du Phœnix, de l'autre côté, le masque des Mangemorts, pourtant disparu depuis la Guerre, était porté par tous. Rose étouffa un cri de surprise en reconnaissant la première ligne du camp de l'Ordre. Son oncle et ses parents en tête, étaient entourés par ses cousins, son frère. Elle reconnut Tara, qui tenait la main de Blaise. Quelqu'un s'avança dans les rangs de l'Ordre. Rose jura quand elle reconnut Jason. Elle voulut se précipité dans la bataille mais fut arrêté par les elfes de maisons.

- Monsieur Nott nous a dit de ne pas laisser sortir Miss Weasley, expliqua l'elfe qui quelques minutes plus tôt avait tenté de l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Il est hors de question que je regarde la bataille depuis cette fenêtre, pendant que ma famille et mes amis se battent, protesta-t-elle.

Twinka s'avança vers elle.

- Mais Miss Rose n'a même pas de baguette, gémit-elle.

- Twinka, tu vas la chercher, ordonna-t-elle.

La petite elfe resta sur place quelques minutes puis disparut au grand soulagement de Rose. La jeune sorcière se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle vit Jason levait le bras vers le ciel. Les tires se mirent à fuser. La bataille avait commencé.


	24. XXIII La bataille

**Chapitre 23**

- Si vous m'empêcher de sortir, je vous stupéfixerai tous, menaça Rose, alors soyez intelligents et laissez-moi passer !

Twinka avait ramené une baguette à Rose. Ce n'était pas la sienne, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Les elfes la regardaient apeuré, mais aucun d'eux à part Twinka ne bougea.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. _Stupéfix_ !

Lorsque le premier elfe tomba au sol, tous les autres s'éparpillèrent pour laisser la jeune sorcière passer. Rose s'élança en courant dans les couloirs. Elle tourna en rond pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était, n'ayant jamais vraiment pris le temps de visiter le Manoir.

- Twinka, appela-t-elle.

La petite elfe apparut devant elle.

- Emmène-moi dehors, du côté des combats.

Twinka sembla hésiter avant de prendre la main de sa maîtresse. Elles réapparurent un peu en rentré des combats. Rose parti en courant sans un regard pour la petite elfe, dont les yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude pour cette maîtresse qui avait été si bonne avec elle. Rose traversa les lignes amis sans rien saisir des combats. Elle devait trouver ses amis, ses parents, sa famille. Les aider, les protéger. La première personne qu'elle reconnut fut Fred, son cousin qui se battait contre deux adversaires. Elle courut jusqu'à lui, et se mit dans son dos pour le protéger.

- Ravi de te revoir vivante Rosie, tâche de le rester, ironisa-t-il.

- J'y compte bien !

Elle stupéfixia un homme qui s'avançait vers elle, son visage couvert par l'ancien masque des mangemorts. Elle aperçut un éclair rouge toucher son frère à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se jeta à son secours en même temps que Jason Nott. Ils lancèrent tous les deux un sort à l'agresseur de Hugo. Rose ne le regardait même pas tombait à terre, elle se tourna.

- _Enervatum_ !

Son frère battit des paupières doucement. Elle transplana avec lui, à l'arrière de la bataille. Déjà quelques blessés étaient pris en charge. Son estomac se serra en constatant, que la bataille n'avait commencé que depuis une petite demi-heure, et que plusieurs personnes avaient déjà était gravement blessé. Elle retourna sur le champ de bataille. Elle sentit quelqu'un se coller dans son dos.

- Les Elfes n'ont pas été franchement efficace apparemment, remarqua Jason.

Rose stupéfixia une femme avant de répondre.

- Si on était pas en train de se battre, je te promet que je te tuerai maintenant pour m'avoir laisser dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il se préparait.

Elle ne le vit pas, mais elle savait que Jason souriait. Elle avait appris à le connaitre au cours des dernières semaines.

Rose et Jason se battirent ainsi, dos à dos, pendant plusieurs dizaine de minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Rose tourne la tête au moment où un éclair vert touchait Tara à la poitrine. Elle s'élança et transplana avec son amie d'enfance. Elle lui mit une gifle monumentale pour la réveiller. Un médicomage s'avançait déjà vers elles. Au fond d'elle, Rose savait qu'il était trop tard, pourtant elle continua de frapper son amie pour la réveiller. Les larmes coulaient toute seule sur ses joues. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par les épaules, et la tira en arrière.

- Tara, s'écria-t-elle en voyant qu'on emportait son amie.

On lui avait fermé les yeux, mais elle avait l'air terrorisé. Une fois que Rose l'eut perdu de vue, la tristesse laissa place à la rage et la révolte. Elle transplana encore une fois au milieu de la bataille. Elle enchaina les sortilèges destructeurs. Une dizaine de personne tomba sous sa baguette. Elle se battait par instinct, sa rage pour seule guide. Elle ne protégeait pas ses arrières. Elle sentit à peine l'éclair la frappait dans le dos.

Rose se réveilla à l'infirmerie de fortune. Un médicomage était penché sur elle.

- Reprenez vos esprits avant de retourner aux combats, dit-il simplement.

Rose ferma les yeux. Le visage sans vie de Tara revint dans sa mémoire. Elle se força de le chasser. Elle aurait le temps de pleurer son amie plus tard. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits et allait se battre. Après tout, cette bataille avait lieu pour elle, pour la sauver. Et son amie avait perdu la vie pour elle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle respira un grand coup et se leva. Le médicomage lui adressa un regard rempli de reproche, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas. Elle marcha. Lentement. Calmement. Elle fit le tour de la bataille et rentra dans le Manoir. Elle laissa son instinct la guidait, et retrouva sans peine la salle où Todd avait torturé ce sale vampire quelques temps avant. Elle avait aperçu Jack sur le champ de bataille. Mais par Illéa, ni Todd.

- Todd ? Appela-t-elle.

- Rose enfin, s'exclama-t-il ! Ils sont tous partis, me laissant seul ici, ils m'ont tous trahi !

Rose poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Illéa était donc sauve. Elle aperçut la jambe de Todd qui dépassait d'un petit tas de cailloux.

- J'ai eu peur que tu me laisses toi aussi, dit-il. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'étais en colère et…

Rose venait de dégager le bout de mur qui l'empêchait de voir son ancien professeur. Elle pointait sa baguette sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Par Merlin, tait toi, coupa Rose. J'ai vu une amie perdre la vie par la main d'une de tes pâles imitations des mangemorts. Tu vas arrêter ce combat, où tu mourras.

L'ancien professeur était livide.

- Je croyais que…

- Que je t'aimais ? Que je méprisais mes parents ? La vie de mes amis étaient en jeu Todd, jamais je ne l'aurais risquait plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors j'ai marché dans ton jeu, j'ai fait en sorte que tu me penses de ton côté. Je n'aimerai jamais un cinglé comme toi.

Les contours de Todd rapetissèrent et il se transforma en hiboux. Il s'envola avant que Rose n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Elle ne pourrait pas aller aussi vite que lui en marchant, et même si elle avait eu un balai elle n'aurait pas su le piloter.

- Merlin, Rose ! Tu étais presque animagus toi aussi, se murmura-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. C'était la première fois qu'elle tentait la transformation complète. Rien ne lui indiquait qu'elle allait réussir. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces. Un sourire étira sa bouche quand elle sentit des plumes lui poussait sur les bras. Instinctivement elle battit des ailes, et s'envola en poussant un cri digne des plus bruyant phœnix. Elle rattrapa rapidement l'ancien professeur, et le dépassa. Elle lui donna un violent coup de bec, le faisait tomber par terre. Elle reprit sa forme humaine en même temps que lui.

- C'est moi qui t'ai appris ça, railla-t-il. Tu n'as pas honte ?

- C'est aussi toi qui m'a appris à me servir de toute mes connaissances peu importe leurs origines, rétorqua-t-elle. Que veux-tu, tu étais plutôt un bon professeur.

Elle avait relevé sa baguette contre Todd, qui lui était désarmé.

- La communauté magique se remet à peine de la dernière guerre ! Il y a déjà des morts dehors, expliqua Rose. Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que tu vas en sortir gagnant ? Le meilleur moyen d'échapper au baiser du détraqueur, c'est des faires renoncé tes troupes !

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Jameson.

- Même si je dois perdre, je les laisserai ce battre jusqu'au bout, comme la fait Voldemort avant moi. Même s'ils doivent tous mourir, je veux qu'il y ait un maximum de mort pendant cette bataille.

Jameson tira une baguette de sa poche arrière, et la pointa sur Rose. Un éclair rouge fonça vers la poitrine de la jeune sorcière. Rose eut à peine le temps de lever sa baguette que l'éclair était sur elle. On la poussa violement au sol. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Jameson tranplanais avant que sa tête ne tape le mur et qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

Rose se réveilla, un violent martèlement dans la tête. Le souvenir de quelqu'un se jetant devant elle pour qu'elle évite le sort la fit se redresser rapidement. Elle trouva Jason étendu à quelques pas d'elle, dans une mare de sang. Elle s'avança à quatre pattes vers lui. Elle s'agenouilla et posa la tête du sorcier sur ses jambes.

- Jason, pitié dis-moi que tu m'entends, gémit-elle.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Ouais, je t'entends, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait mort, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Tu vois, tu n'auras pas besoin de me tuer toi-même, Jameson s'en ai chargé.

- Je t'interdis de mourir Nott, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te menacer.

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres du garçon.

- Je suis désolé Weasley, tu vas devoir faire avec.

Rose cherchait dans sa mémoire. Elle connaissait le contre sort…

- _Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur_…

Jason lui attrapa la main, coupant court à sa léthargie.

- Ça ne sert à rien Rose, s'efforça-t-il de murmurer.

Il toussa violemment en crachant du sang.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard Jason, laisse-moi faire je vais te soigner, pleura-t-elle.

Le garçon ferma les yeux. Sa respiration était de plus en plus lente.

- Non, garde les yeux ouverts, reste avec moi, s'il te plait, rouvre…

Il lui serra la main, l'arrêtant une fois de plus dans ses paroles.

- Je t'aime Rose…

Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Avant je pensais que tu étais une petite peste, pourrie gâté et adorait pour son nom, mais j'ai appris à te connaitre… Je t'aime, susurra-t-il.

Rose n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre. Il ferma doucement les yeux, et expira l'air qu'il lui restait.

Rose mit du temps à se résoudre à lâcher le corps sans vie de son ancien ennemi. Il avait été le seul qu'elle avait vu tous les jours, avec qui elle avait aimé parler, rigoler pendant les deux dernières semaines. Ils avaient passé de bons moments. Elle s'était imaginé à plusieurs reprises que quand ils seraient sortis, ils auraient fait innocenter Scorpius ensemble, qu'ils seraient retournés à Poudlard, qu'ils auraient été accueilli par ses amis. Penser à ses amis rappela à Rose que la bataille avait toujours lieu, et que ses amis risquaient sa vie pour elle. Elle transplana en transportant le corps de Jason. L'infirmerie de fortune mise en place à l'arrière de la bataille était de plus en plus encombrée. Pourtant, les Aurors gagnaient du terrain. Un médicomage se précipita vers elle. Elle leva son visage trempait de larme. Il baissa la tête, et recouvrit le corps d'un drap. Il lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant, et l'emmena plus loin. Rose sécha ses larmes, et respira un bon coup. Elle leva les yeux sur la grande bâtisse. Elle repéra un balcon. Elle y transplana. Elle avait un très bonne vue de la bataille qui se déroulait sous elle. Des corps des deux camps gisaient çà et là. Elle repéra son père, dos à dos avec sa mère, se battant férocement. James combattait avec Albus et Blaise, qui ne savait sûrement pas que Tara était morte. Elle repéra quelques cousins à elle, quelques collègues à son père. Il y avait aussi des centaines de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui se battait pour elle, pour venir la chercher. Rose adressa une prière à Merlin pour que son plan marche. Elle apposa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

- Je veux que tout le monde m'écoute, s'exclama-t-elle.

Les combats s'arrêtèrent, et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

- T.J. m'a demandé de vous faire passer un message avant de fuir lâchement le champ de bataille. Il m'a demandé de vous dire de fuir, de partir, aussi loin que vous le pouvez, avant que les Aurors ne vous tue tous ! Je suis votre nouvelle reine.

Les Aurors la regardaient avec incompréhension. Les faux mangemorts la regardaient avec fierté. Rose remercia Merlin. Todd avait préféré garder pour lui le fait qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole. Et il avait bien fuit. Le temps que les Aurors ne reprennent leurs esprits, plusieurs dizaines des partisans de Todd avait tranplané. Les autres furent attaqués de nouveau par les Aurors. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Marcus la regardait avec méfiance.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne venais même plus nous rendre visite ?

Rose jeta un regard par-dessus le balcon. Elle poussa le vampire dans le couloir derrière lui.

- Je voulais juste qu'ils partent tous, se défendit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que mes amis et ma famille se battent, et que s'il leur arrivait quoique ce soit, ça aurait été ma faute !

Le visage de Marcus exprimait la rage.

- Depuis plus de deux semaines, tu te prélasses dans une chambre, pendant que nous croupissons dans des cachots et tu n'as rien fait ! Tu t'es rangée de son côté n'est-ce pas ? Avoue !

- Bien sûr que non ! Cela fait deux semaines que j'essaye de vous faire libérer !

- Tu mens, s'écria-t-il. Sinon ils ne t'auraient pas tous obéît ! Ils auraient tous su que tu n'étais pas des leurs !

- Marcus ! Reprend toi ! Si j'avais été de leur côté, est-ce que j'aurais appelé les Aurors ? Est-ce que je leur aurais révéler notre cachette ?

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur par les épaules.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure-moi qu'il n'est pas mort pour rien !

Les entrailles de Rose se serrèrent une fois de plus.

- Qui est mort ? Murmura-t-elle.

Marcus desserra un peu sa prise.

- Jameson ne t'as rien dit ?

Rose secoua la tête.

- Il nous torture à tour de rôle. Un soir, Ash n'a pas dit ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il l'a tué. Puis il a ramené son cadavre dans sa cellule, et il l'a laissé être manger par les rats comme un vulgaire mendiant. Ma cellule était en face de la sienne.

Rose ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Elle se contenta de se blottir contre lui. Le soudain silence extérieur leur fit relever la tête. Ils se précipitèrent au balcon. Le dernier mangemort tombait au combat. Marcus attrapa la main de Rose et la serra si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui broyait les os. Ils se concertèrent du regard et transplanèrent.


	25. XXIV Deuil

**Chapitre 24**

- Rosie, Merlin soit loué, tu es saine et sauve.

Hermione serra longtemps sa fille dans ses bras. Marcus resta à ses côtés, conservant un silence respectueux. Quand Hermione s'éloigna enfin d'elle, et observa longuement sa fille.

- Tu n'as pas changé, chuchota-t-elle.

- Elle n'est partie que deux semaines, Merlin merci d'ailleurs, intervint une voix derrière Rose.

Ron serra à son tour sa fille dans ses bras. Rose savourait ses instants. Elle avait eu peur qu'il leur arrive malheur pendant cette bataille. Quand Ron s'éloigna d'elle et que son regard se porta sur son ami, elle se racla la gorge.

- Je vous présente Marcus Jork. Un ami qui était prisonnier avec moi, expliqua-t-elle.

Ron serra froidement la main du vampire puis s'éloigna en prétextant devoir aller aider les autres. Hermione adressa un regard complice à sa fille. Elle lui tendit la main.

- Viens, nous rentrons.

Rose lança un regard à Marcus.

- Je… Est-ce que je peux allez voir si je trouve les sœurs de Marcus ?

- Je vous attends ici, faites vite, acquiesça Hermione.

Rose tendit la main à Marcus qui la prit sans hésitation. Ils parcoururent la foule pendant quelques minutes avant de croiser un visage connu.

- Rosie, s'exclama James Potter, visiblement soulagé.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Blaise et Albus ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il se soit éloigné.

- Ils sont… Avec Tara.

Rose hocha la tête. Elle sentit Marcus lui serrait tout doucement la main en signe de soutien.

- On doit retrouver ses sœurs, indiqua Rose à James. Je te vois à la maison ?

James lui adressa un petit sourire et s'éloigna. Marcus passa devant Rose. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Stella et Illéa se tenant la main, et parlant à voix basse l'une en face de l'autre. Elles se retournèrent en même temps vers Rose et Marcus, et sautèrent dans les bras de leur frère. Rose recula d'un pas pour les laisser à leurs retrouvailles. Quand Stella s'éloigna de Marcus elle jeta un regard surpris à Rose, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis soulagée que tu ailles bien, j'ai eu peur pour nous tous.

Rose aperçut Matthew qui approchait doucement, deux bouteilles d'eau à la main. Elle quitta les bras de Stella et sauta dans les siens. Il la fit tournoyer. Ce fut Marcus qui interrompu leurs retrouvailles.

- Rose, ta mère t'attend.

- Elle nous attend, vous venez tous avec moi, rectifia-t-elle.

Rose resserra sa couverture autour de ses épaules. Elle porta sa tasse de chocolat à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée. Marcus s'assit à côté d'elle, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne descends pas avec nous ?

Rose ne répondit d'abord pas.

- Je n'arrive pas à regarder Matthew dans les yeux, en sachant ce qu'il a subit, ni toi, ni Stella, ni Illéa. Je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher un moyen de me sortir de là, et je n'ai jamais pensé que vous pouviez être torturés.

Marcus se releva d'un bond et lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à se relever.

- Ecoute-moi bien Rose, ordonna-t-il, on est revenu tous sains et saufs, depuis plus d'une heure, et on a tous envie de te voir en bas avec nous d'accord. Alors tu vas prendre sur toi, et tu vas descendre.

Il fit demi-tour.

- Non, dit simplement Rose quand il toucha la poignée de la porte.

Il se retourna doucement, lui adressant un regard curieux.

- On n'est pas tous revenus sains et saufs. Ash est mort. Tara est morte. Jason est mort. Si c'est ça que tu appelles « tous sains et saufs » je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Marcus. Parce que ces trois personnes sont mortes pour moi. Ash était emprisonné parce que Jameson avait capturé votre sœur pour l'échanger à ma place. Tara était sur ce champ de bataille pour me sauver. Jason a pris un sort à ma place.

Marcus poussa un profond soupir.

- Si Jason s'est jeté devant un sort pour le prendre à ta place, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Si Tara était sur ce champ de bataille, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et Ash aussi savait ce qu'il faisait. Aller, viens en bas avec nous. Ça te fera du bien.

Rose se laissa entrainer par Marcus. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé où était déjà assis Matthew. Stella et Illéa étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre dans un fauteuil. En face, Albus et James se chamaillaient pour savoir qui prenait le plus de place dans l'autre fauteuil. Rose entendit sa mère et son père discuter dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. James se leva et ouvrit la porte.

- Est-ce que je peux parler à M. et Mme. Weasley ? Résonna une voix depuis l'entrée.

Hermione et Ron étaient déjà dans l'entrée. James retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil, en poussant allégrement son frère. Rose essaya d'écouter ce que disait la personne dans l'entrée, mais elle n'entendit que des chuchotis. Elle ne s'alarma pas avant que sa mère ne traverse la maison en pleurant. Elle entendit la porte claquer, et son père apparut dans le salon blanc comme un linge. Rose se leva. Ron leva les yeux vers sa fille.

- Apparemment Hugo a été prévenu qu'une bataille allait avoir lieu, annonça-t-il. Il a trouvé le moyen de quitter Poudlard. Il a été trouvé mort pendant la bataille.

Rose ouvrit péniblement les yeux, encore gonflés de larmes. Tout lui semblait encore surnaturel, comme si elle avait rêvé. Trouver Marcus endormi dans un fauteuil en face d'elle, lui rappela qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas rêvé. Deux Aurors étaient venus quelques heures plus tôt pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé son frère mort. Tout était ensuite assez flou. Ses parents s'étaient enfermés dans leur chambre, laissant ses amis prendre soin d'elle du mieux qu'ils le purent. Stella lui prépara une tasse de chocolat chaud, Illéa lui avait jeté une couverture autour sur les épaules et Marcus l'avait bercé doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle tourna la tête. Marcus s'était assis à côté d'elle sur le lit.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Stella et Illéa sont retournées à la maison, annonça-t-il. Kyle les y attendait. Ils avaient deux trois trucs à faire. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles reviendraient en début d'après-midi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allé avec elles ?

- Tes parents sont encore dans leurs chambres, James et Albus se sont sauvés quand juste après les Aurors, et Matthew est rentré chez lui, alors je n'ai pas voulu te laisser toute seule. Quoique, toute seule… Ta grand-mère s'active dans la cuisine, et ton oncle a fait un passage éclair avant de repartir pour s'occuper des formalités administratives.

- Mon oncle ?

- Percy je crois, avoua le vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah, Rosie, tu es réveillée, s'exclama Molly Weasley en passant la porte.

Elle tenait un plateau, chargeait de deux tasses fumantes et de gâteaux. Marcus se leva et laissa Molly embrasser sa petite-fille sur le front.

- Prenez votre temps, je vais aller voir tes parents Rosie, annonça Molly. Ça va être un peu tendu ici pendant quelques temps, je pense que tu vas venir passer quelques jours à la maison.

Rose hocha la tête et regarda sa grand-mère sortir de sa chambre. Elle se calla sur les oreillers et porta la tasse de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres. Oui, les choses allez être bizarres pendant quelques temps.

Rose inspira un grand coup, et attrapa la main que lui tendait Marcus.

- Sage décision, prendre l'air te fera du bien !

Rose lui répondit par un petit grognement. Marcus lui répétait ça depuis environ une heure. Quand elle s'était levée pour aller aux toilettes, elle avait retrouvé son lit fait, et Marcus qui l'attendait devant la porte. Il l'avait ouverte, était sorti, et lui avait simplement tendu la main, dans une invitation simple mais très clair de le suivre. Elle l'avait attrapé. Il l'avait alors trainait jusqu'à l'entrer, où il avait attrapé sa veste, et la lui avait tendu. Il avait ensuite disparu pendant quelques secondes et était revenu avec Molly.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Questionna la grand-mère.

Le vampire hocha la tête.

- Nous serons de retour dans une ou deux heures, tout au plus.

Molly hocha la tête, et regarda les deux adolescents partirent. Marcus tint fermement la main, et la tira jusqu'en dehors des limites de transplanage. Elle se sentit tranplaner. Ils atterrirent au beau milieu d'une forêt.

- Où est-ce qu'on est Marcus ?

- Dans la forêt, répondit-il.

- Mais encore ?

- C'est une grande forêt.

Rose poussa un profond soupir.

- Ecoute, Marcus, je viens d'être séquestrera pendant deux semaines, j'ai vu mourir deux amis, et mon frère est mort pendant cette bataille, et pour finir je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Scorpius, alors je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

Le vampire s'arrêta net dans son élan. Il se retourna doucement vers Rose.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été aussi puérile quand j'avais ton âge.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Rose.

- Je te rappelle que pendant que tu été coincée dans une chambre avec tout le confort, que tu mangeais à ta faim, j'ai vu mourir mon frère sous la torture dans un cachot rempli de rats, et on a retrouvé pour toi, la trace de ton Scorpius, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Rose regarda Marcus s'éloigner en pensant que depuis le matin, il s'occupait d'elle sans jamais se plaindre, alors qu'elle-même l'avait passé à pleurnicher sur l'injustice de sa situation. Certes, Tara, Jason et Hugo étaient morts, mais lui aussi avait perdu son frère. Certes, elle avait été retenue prisonnière mais dans une cage dorée pendant que lui avait dormi parmi les rats. Et encore une fois, pendant qu'elle se morfondait, Marcus et ses sœurs avaient retrouvé Scorpius. Elle entendit craquer une branche derrière elle, et se retourna violemment. Scorpius se tenait devant elle. Il avait un peu perdu de sa carrure que le Quidditch lui avait taillée, mais rien d'irrécupérable. Ce qui choqua le plus Rose, ce fut les poches qu'il avait sous les yeux, et ses cheveux qui avaient incontestablement poussé. Il la détailla quelques secondes du regard avant de faire quelques pas et la prendre dans ses bras.

- Illéa m'a dit ce que tu avais fait pour moi, murmura-t-il.

Rose se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte. Quand il s'éloigna, elle chercha Marcus du regard. Elle le vit simplement tapoter sa montre avant de transplaner.

- Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, annonça Rose en ramena son attention sur Scorpius.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas encore totalement innocenté, répliqua-t-il.

- Tout le monde va savoir ce qu'il s'est passé d'ici demain, ce qui ne sont pas mort dans le clan de Jameson vont payer et certain comme Sendeth vont témoigner. Donc tu seras innocenté !

- Et d'ici là, tu penses qu'ils vont me laisser rentrer tranquillement chez moi, puis allez tranquillement à leur procès ? Bien sûr que non, d'ici là je serai renfermé à Azkaban, dans le quartier haute sécurité. Et rien ne dit que je ne serais pas condamné pour l'évasion. Je n'ai aucun moyen de prouver que je ne pouvais pas rester bien tranquillement dans ma cellule.

- Mais tu ne peux pas rester en cavale Scorpius !

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse Rose ?

Rose soupira. Il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Je vais continuer comme je l'ai fait jusque-là. On n'est pas loin d'un village moldu ici, et des enfants ont construit une cabane. Elle était à l'abandon, alors je l'ai investi. Je vais attendre que les choses se calment un peu, et je reviendrai sûrement quand je serais innocenté.

- Et si on n'arrive pas à prouver ton innocence ? Demanda-t-elle après un court silence.

- Je sais que vous y arriverez, répondit-il en plantant son regard acier dans le sien. Et puis je te fais confiance.

Rose se jeta dans ses bras.

Rose posa son sac sur l'ancien lit de son père en soupirant. Quand elle était rentrée avec Marcus, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, et était parti juste après l'avoir déposé, prétextant devoir retrouver ses sœurs. Son père était descendu l'embrasser avant qu'elle parte, les yeux rouge et gonflés, la voix tremblante. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

- Tout va s'arrangeait, tu vas voir, tout va s'arrangeait.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la réflexion la plus idiote qu'elle avait entendu depuis le matin. Pour que tout s'arrange, son frère devait revenir. Mais il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Pour que tout s'arrange, Ash devait ouvrir la porte et se disputer encore une fois avec Marcus. Mais leur dispute ne retentirait plus jamais dans le salon de chez Stella. Pour que tout s'arrange, Tara devait venir, en tenant la main de Blaise, un grand sourire sur le visage. Mais Tara ne sourirait plus. Pour que tout s'arrange, Jason devait redevenir un mec antipathique, rien d'autre. Mais Jason ne serait plus jamais un mec antipathique. Pourtant Rose hocha la tête sur l'épaule de son père, en retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Il y avait encore Albus, James, Blaise, Scorpius, Marcus, Stella, Illéa. Ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un avec elle. Alors ils se serreraient les coudes. James toqua à la porte, tirant Rose de ses pensées. Il était secoué de sanglot.

- James ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'effondrerait. Du moins, pas comme ça, pas devant elle. Elle l'aida à s'assoir.

- James ? Dis-moi quelque chose !

- C'est moi …

- Toi quoi ?

- C'est moi qui est prévenu Hugo de la bataille, c'est de ma faute s'il est mort, annonça-t-il en levant les yeux vers Rose.


	26. XXV Etre ensemble

**Chapitre 25**

Rose se tenait droite, en fixant le cercueil d'Hugo, qui descendait en terre. Elle resserra sa veste autour d'elle et regarda les quelques flocons qui tombaient sur le sol. Son oncle Percy avait organisé un très bel enterrement. Il y avait des camarades de Poudlard, des professeurs, des amis de ses parents. Il y avait aussi un journaliste de la Gazette que Rose avait envie de pousser dans le trou, et une foule d'inconnus, venu en rapace, certains pour voir comment deux héros de guerre gère la mort de leur fils cadet, d'autre pour voir la fille qui avait su s'attiré l'amour d'un fou furieux. Cela faisait cinq jours que Rose était libre. Elle avait à peine revu Stella et Illéa, mais Marcus n'était venu à aucun des deux rendez-vous, où les filles s'étaient vu tout au plus dix minutes. Elle avait passé le plus claire de son temps avec Albus, a essayé de convaincre James qu'il n'était pour rien dans la mort d'Hugo. Les seuls moments où il se calmait c'était quand il dormait, mais même des fois il était assailli d'horrible cauchemars, où il réentendait, le cri d'Hugo quelques secondes avant sa mort. Il se mettait alors à pleurer, et il fallait le bercer toute la nuit en lui répétant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Rose n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis deux nuits. Le chagrin n'était même plus assez fort pour la faire dormir. Elle avait continuellement le goût amer des sanglots au fond de la gorge. Son père jeta une poignée de terre sur le cercueil de chêne qui était la dernière demeure de son frère. Il se tourna, et partit sans un mot. Voyant que sa mère ne bougeait pas, elle lui attrapa délicatement la main, la faisant sursauter, et l'entraina derrière Ron. Son grand-père maternelle vint l'aider, et elle le regarda emmenait sa mère plus loin. Elle regarda la foule s'éparpiller. Il y avait quelques visages connu, mais la plupart ne lui disait rien. Le professeur Londubat avança vers elle.

- Ca va aller Rose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non professeur, mais le temps fera son travail, répondit-elle.

Il lui adressa un maigre sourire.

- De nombreux élèves m'ont demandé de te faire parvenir leurs condoléances, et leurs souhaits de te voir revenir le plus rapidement possible.

- Je vous remercie professeur, mais je ne pense pas revenir cette année, annonça-t-elle. Peut-être l'an prochain.

Il la prit rapidement dans ses bras.

- Dis à tes grands-parents que je rendrais très vite visite à tes parents, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, et le regarda rejoindre le groupe d'élève et de professeur qui attendait son signal pour transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous disparu, elle se rendit compte que la plupart des gens avait déjà tranplaner pour rentrer chez eux. Elle aurait même faire de même. Rentrer chez elle, et déjà oublier qu'elle avait assisté à un enterrement. Mais elle devait encore se rendre à celui de Tara, qui avait lieu une heure plus tard, dans un cimetière diffèrent. Elle sursauta quand Albus lui toucha l'épaule. Blaise se tenait près de lui. Ils la prirent tour à tour dans leur bras, puis lui attrapèrent la main avant de transplaner. Ils arrivèrent devant _Les trois balais_. Albus poussa la porte et s'effaça pour laisser Blaise et Rose entrer. Quand la cloche tinta, Mme Rosmerta apparut derrière le bar, son éternel sourire jovial sur le visage, qui s'effaça en voyant les trois adolescentes.

- Trois bièraubeurres les enfants ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle.

- Comment va ton frère ? Demanda finalement Blaise à Albus.

- Il s'était endormi quand je suis parti tout à l'heure, et mon oncle a promis de s'occuper de lui, raconta-t-il.

- Oncle Percy ? S'étonna Rose.

- Oui, il a dit que c'était plus important que j'aille à l'enterrement que lui, qu'il arriverait à faire son deuil sans, expliqua-t-il.

Mme Rosmerta leur apporta leur boisson en posant sur eux des regards emplis de pitié qui agaça Rose.

- Tu as vu Marcus depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda Albus qui savait que cette absence pesait à sa cousine.

Elle secoua la tête pour indiquer que non. Un grand silence s'installa ensuite. Ils burent doucement leur bièraubeurres chacun dans ses pensées. Rose sursauta quand l'horloge posait dans un coin de la pièce sonna trois coups.

- On va être en retard, annonça-t-elle en posant quelques mornilles sur la table.

Blaise et Albus l'imitèrent. Blaise jeta un dernier coup d'œil, vers une table, et se dirigea en tête vers la sortie. Blaise soupira un grand coup, jeta un coup d'œil en direction du château qu'on voyait au loin. Il transplana.

- Il a vraiment du mal, annonça Albus. Il souffre presque autant que nous mais pense qu'il n'a pas le droit de le montrer puisque c'est un membre de notre famille que nous avons perdu nous.

- Il devrait pourtant savoir qu'on comprendrait, soupira Rose.

Albus haussa les épaules avant de transplaner. Rose fit de même. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand cimetierre Irlandais. De nombreuses personnes sursautèrent à l'apparition des trois sorciers.

- La famille moldu de Tara, murmura Blaise aux deux autres. Ils ont fait un bon pas possible quand je suis arrivé.

Rose parcouru l'assemblée du regard. Elle vit Mrs Finnigan, abattue qui regardait le trou que l'on avait creusé pour sa fille. La mère leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Rose. Rose se sentait tellement coupable de la mort de Tara qu'elle baissa les yeux. Elle sursauta quand un homme se posta devant elle.

- Sorcière de malheur, scanda-t-il ! C'est vous qui devriez être dans cette boite, pas ma pauvre petite-fille ! Elle est morte à cause de vous !

Rose ne sut quoi répondre. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Albus lui fit faire un pas en arrière.

- Ma cousine n'est responsable de rien ! Tara savait ce qu'elle faisait, et sachez que c'est grâce à Rose que son corps est en si bon état. Elle la vue mourir et à risquer sa vie pour sauver son corps !

- Grâce à elle ? Grâce à elle ? S'époumonna l'homme. Ma petite-fille est morte pour la sauver, elle n'a aucun mérite de le faites de l'avoir sorti de la bataille après sa mort.

L'homme leva le bras dans le signe explicit de la frapper mais Albus et Blaise avait déjà dégainé leurs baguettes.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, siffla Blaise. Au début de l'année j'avais un seul ami, Scorpius Malefoy, mais il a été nommé préfet, et est allé vivre dans des appartements privé, je me suis retrouvé seul. Quand j'ai rencontré Rose, Albus et votre petite-fille je me suis senti vivre, enfin. Je sortais avec Tara depuis le mois d'octobre, alors je comprends votre douleur. J'ai perdu ma petite-amie, mais Rose et Albus ont perdu leur amie d'enfance. Ils sont aussi tout ce qu'il me reste puisque mon meilleur ami est en fuite. Osez relever la main sur Rose et je vous promets que je vous stupéfix.

L'homme adressa un regard noir à Blaise mais fit demi-tour et partit rejoindre d'autre moldus qui avaient regardé la scène de loin. Albus passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de Rose, et Blaise lui adressa un petit sourire. Rose vit que la mère de Tara s'avançait vers eux.

- C'est gentil d'être venu, leur dit-elle d'une voix morte, qui ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Ne faites pas attention au père de Seamus, c'est sa façon de faire son deuil de tout rejeter sur le monde des sorciers. Il finira par se calmer.

- Merci Mrs Finnigan.

Elle leur fit un petit signe de tête puis s'éloigna pour aller se blottir dans les bras de son mari. Blaise poussa un soupir qui attira l'attention dans deux autres.

- Je préfère ne pas rester finalement, expliqua-t-il. Je pense que je vais rentrer.

- On peut aller chez-moi si tu veux, mes parents seront chez mes grands-parents, proposa Rose. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester non plus.

- Allons-y, conclut Albus.

Rose ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, persuadée qu'elle arriverait à se rendormir. Elle avait finalement laissé tomber.

- C'est pas trop tôt, grommela une voix dans le coin de la pièce.

Rose tiqua. Elle connaissait cette voix, mais était incapable de mettre un nom de dessus. Elle se redressa d'un coup. Kyle, celui que Marcus avait transformé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est Stella qui m'envoie, expliqua-t-il, mais j'avais interdiction formel de te réveiller.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas venue elle ? S'enquit Rose.

- Ils sont aux prises avec de gros problème chez les vampires.

- Comme quoi ?

- Marcus s'est lancé dans une guerre contre le clan Junon.

- Pourquoi ? S'indigna Rose.

- Parce que d'après lui ils sont responsable de la mort d'Ash, et il pense qu'ils abritent T.J.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de dire quoique ce soit, ordre de Stella.

Rose haussa les épaules.

- On a la preuve que seulement deux vampires de ce clan était liés à T.J. mais ils sont tous les deux les enfants du chef de clan, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont énormément de pouvoir l'un et l'autre. Ils ont très sûrement enrôlés d'autre d'entre eux. Marcus veut leur peau.

- Vous êtes quatre contre tout un clan, c'est totalement idiot !

- C'est pour ça que Stella m'envoie. On est tous les quatre de la même famille, on est considérés comme tous ensemble. Alors on se retrouve tous les trois embarqués dans une histoire dont on sait très bien qu'elle ne mènera nulle part. Elle pense que tu es la seule qui pourra le raisonner.

- Il ne me parle plus, je ne l'ai même pas revu depuis une semaine.

- Ash est mort, il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps, répliqua le jeune vampire en haussant les épaules.

- Ce n'est même pas ça, j'ai fait une gaffe. Il me prend pour une gamine qui ne pense qu'à elle, expliqua-t-elle.

Le vampire se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, en face du lit de Rose.

- Il finira par revenir vers toi, lâcha-t-il. A ce moment-là, parle-lui. Si ça traine trop, je reviendrais te voir. On a vraiment besoin de toi Rose.

Il sortit nonchalamment. Blaise sauta sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Me parler de Marcus.

Il hocha la tête.

- Albus s'est endormi dans le canapé, et moi je me suis reposé dans le fauteuil du salon, expliqua-t-il. Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

- Je sais où je veux aller, déclara Rose en se levant subitement. Va chercher nos manteaux et nos chaussures on va faire un tour !

- Où ?

- Surprise.

Blaise et Rose descendirent au salon, attrapèrent leur manteaux et transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent nez à nez avec Scorpius.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna ce dernier.

- On voulait allez faire un tour avec Blaise, alors j'ai pensé à toi, expliqua Rose.

Blaise lui en était encore à observer son meilleur ami, la bouche grande ouverte. Scorpius coupa court à sa contemplation en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

Blaise n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot quand Scorpius le lâcha et prit Rose dans ses bras avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse.

- Venez, les invita-t-il. On sera à l'abri de la neige dans la cabane ! Et vous pourrez me dire quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi. Les feux de cheminées allumer par les elfes de maisons, avec un merveilleux chocolat chaud et un bon roman me manque.

Blaise décrocha l'ombre d'un sourire. Ils montèrent dans la petite cabane.

- Alors, comment avance l'enquête ? S'enquit Scorpius.

- Doucement, déclara Rose. Ils ont attrapé plusieurs des complices de Jameson, et Jack a donné son témoignage comme quoi tu es totalement innocent. Mon oncle pense que les choses devraient se calmer pour toi d'ici quelques mois.

- Quelques mois ? Se désespéra Scorpius.

- On peut essayer de faire bouger les choses plus vite, dit Blaise.

Les regards interrogatifs de Rose et Scorpius lui firent comprendre qu'il devait continuer.

- Si tu reviens tout de suite, il faudra qu'il prenne une décision immédiatement.

- Et me faire condamner pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ? Très peu pour moi, merci.

- Ca m'étonnerai beaucoup qu'il te condamne au baiser du détraqueur, comme ça, alors que le peu de preuve qu'ils avaient contre toi est parti en fumée avec le témoignage de Jack, intervint Rose. L'idée de Blaise n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise finalement.

- Et au pire je retourne à Azkaban ?

- Je pense qu'ils n'oseront pas t'enfermer à Azkaban, au pire tu seras forcé de rester chez toi, argumenta Blaise.

- Au pire, maugréa Scorpius.

- Essaye Scorpius, tenta Rose, tu vas finir par mourir de froid dans cette cabane.

- Il y fait beaucoup plus chaud qu'à Azkaban, contredit Scorpius.

- Scorpius, je t'en prie, s'exclama Rose. Jack a témoigné et tu as déjà plusieurs membres éminents des Aurors qui clament ton innocence. Tu ne retourneras pas à Azkaban !

Scorpius garda le silence pendant quelques minutes. Rose et Blaise se jetaient des regards fréquents, espérant tous les deux que Scorpius finirait par accepter. Il finit par pousser un soupir profond.

- D'accord je marche, déclara-t-il. Mais si on me renvoi à Azkaban, cette fois ils pourront m'accuser de m'être échapper, parce que c'est exactement ce que je ferais !

Rose sauta au cou de Scorpius.

- Rose, on va d'abord le ramener chez toi, et le remettre en état. Ensuite, on ira au Ministère de la Magie. On se retrouve chez toi, rassemblez vos affaires, je vais réveiller Albus.

Rose hocha la tête, et Blaise disparu. Rose reporta son attention sur Scorpius.

- Quand il saura ce que tu m'apprêtes à me faire faire, je te jure que mon père te tuera, annonça-t-il.

- Je me moque bien de ton père. L'important, c'est que l'on soit de nouveau réuni.

Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Rose se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir. Elle soupira.

- Tu es sûre que cette robe est bien ? Demanda-t-elle à Stella.

Cette dernière poussa un profond soupir. Elle s'approcha doucement en lissa les quelques plis qui ornaient le bas de la robe verte qu'avait choisi Rose.

- Elle est parfaite Rose.

- Cette soirée est très importante, répéta pour la énième fois de la journée Rose. Je vais recevoir mon diplôme, on fête la réhabilitation de Scorpius et cette fois pour de bon, on fête l'anniversaire de Victoire, ses cinq ans de mariage avec Teddy, et bien sûr l'emploi de Scorpius au Ministère.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'oublies rien Rosie ? Taquina Illéa qui observait la scène depuis un fauteuil au fond de la pièce.

Rose rougit. Six ans avaient passé depuis l'enterrement de son frère. Le deuil avait été dur, mais elle était retournée la tête haute à Poudlard l'année suivante, et avait obtenu tous ses ASPICS entre optimal et acceptable, et avait brillé en tant que major de sa promo. Elle avait alors tout de suite commencé une formation de médicomage, qu'elle avait réussi haut la main. Elle s'apprêtait à recevoir son diplôme. Scorpius été lui aussi retourné à Poudlard sous la protection du professeur Londubat, et avait enfin été officiellement innocenté des crimes que Jameson lui avait mis sur le dos. Cela avait été une période d'attente très dur pour lui, car une fois ses études de magie terminées, il avait dû vivre aux crochets de ses parents pendant ces longues années, où ils avaient fait ses études, sans pouvoir trouver le moindre emploi, ne serait-ce que comme serveur. Il avait été embauché au Ministère quelques jours seulement après avoir été innocenté comme conseiller du Premier Ministre Britannique.

- Allez Rose, on a vu l'étui dans ton sac à main, lâcha finalement Stella.

- Vous avez fouillé dans mon sac ? S'étonna Rose.

- Non, on la vue quand tu as fouillé dedans, avoua Illéa. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

- Quand il a su qu'il était pris pour le poste, avoua Rose. Mais ne dites rien, on veut l'annoncer à tout le monde ce soir ! Donc vous êtes sûres que cette robe est bien ?

- Elle est parfaite, s'exclamèrent Stella et Illéa en chœur.

Illéa se leva souplement de son fauteuil, finit son verre remplis du liquide rouge écarlate qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle poussa Rose vers la porte.

- Allez viens, future Mrs Malefoy, la fête va commencer !

- Tu es sublime, s'époustoufla Scorpius en embrassant Rose sur la joue et en l'attrapant par la taille.

- Merci. Qui n'est pas arrivé encore ?

- Teddy, Victoire et leur tribu.

- James est venu ?

Scorpius lui montra une direction d'un signe de tête. Rose aperçu son cousin qui discutait avec Albus. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort d'Hugo, et avait même fait un court séjour à Sainte-Mangouste, où il était encore suivis par un médicomage. Il allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler avec l'oncle Georges à la boutique de farces et attrapes, et qu'il avait rencontré Callia, une adorable sorcière américaine, ils avaient d'ailleurs annoncé leurs fiançailles quelques mois plus tôt, et préparaient intensivement le mariage. Albus lui, était en train de finir sa formation pour devenir Aurors.

- Rosie, s'exclama une petite voix.

Sally, la fille de Teddy et Victoire, lui sauta dans les bras. La petite de quatre ans était pleine de vie, et avait les yeux remplis d'amour et de curiosité. Rose embrassa sa petite cousine sur le front.

- Comment tu vas petit monstre ? Demanda Scorpius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Papa dit que je suis un ange, contredit la petite fille.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, protesta Teddy en serrant la main de Scorpius.

Stella tapa bruyamment sur le verre en cristal remplis de champagne qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Bonsoir à tous, commença-t-elle. Je sais que je ne suis pas une Weasley.

Sa remarque fit rire beaucoup de monde, puisque depuis six ans, elle et sa sœur étaient présentes à toutes les fêtes de la famille.

- Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de moi, continua-t-elle. Je veux qu'on se souvienne tous de cette date, parce que il y a six ans, jour pour jour, que la vie à reprit son cours. Scorpius est revenu vivre parmi les sorciers, et non plus dans une petite cabane construite par des enfants moldus. Dans cette bataille, nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un, et bien sûr ça a été dur, mais on a su faire face, et on est là, aujourd'hui, pour fêter plusieurs choses. Hier, cela faisait cinq ans, que Victoire et Teddy se sont mariés.

Les personnes présentes applaudir.

- Rose va recevoir son diplôme de médicomagie, et commencer son travail à Sainte Mangouste.

Scorpius serra un peu plus la taille de sa fiancée.

- Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de fêter les fiançailles de James et Callia.

Rose vit son cousin lui adresser un sourire radieux, un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Le petit Cameron va avoir un an dans quelques jours, poursuivit Stella.

Roxanne chatouilla son fils qui avait levé la tête en attendant son prénom.

- Et la petite Nilia, va bientôt en avoir six.

L'oncle Percy fit une grimace à sa petite-fille qui pouffa de rire.

- Et bien sûr Scorpius a été officiellement innocenté, et a décroché un très bon travail au Ministère de la Magie.

Scorpius attrapa la main de Rose.

- D'ailleurs, intervint-il, nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Rose ne tenait plus.

- Nous sommes fiancés, s'exclama-t-elle.

La petite Sally fut la première à réagir.

- Je pourrais avoir une jolie robe, maman ?


	28. Bonus 1

**Bonus**

Rose avait huit ans. Elle avait harcelé sa mère pendant des semaines pour qu'elle lui achète se livre qu'elle avait vu chez Fleury et Bott. Hermione avait finalement cédé. « Après tout c'est un livre, on ne peut pas censurer la connaissance, Ron » avait-elle dit à son mari. Rose trépignait d'impatience, accrochée à la main de sa mère, pendant que cette dernière discutait avec Astoria Malefoy. Les deux femmes s'étaient après la naissance de Scorpius et Rose, puis après avoir discuté elles s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs, et s'étaient liées d'amitié. Malheureusement, leurs maris respectifs n'étaient pas très ravis à l'idée d'aller manger, ou même seulement prendre le thé, l'un chez l'autre, elles se contentaient de se croiser.


	29. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews**

Reviews de Faenlgiec

J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je réponds à toute plus ou moins d'un coup ?

Chapitre 2 : Il est vrai que mon chapitre 1 n'est pas LE chapitre essentiel de l'histoire, disons qu'il nous replace dans le contexte de l'histoire, et présente un peu quelques personnages important. Il était important pour moi que Scorpius ne soit pas un vulgaire copié-collé de son père à Poudlard, j'avais envie d'un personnage un peu plus accessible et plus simple que son père, et j'avoue que je suis assez satisfaite. Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Chapitre 3 : Qui sait ?

Chapitre 4 : Comme tu le sais, on a l'impression que ça va très vite, mais il ne se passe que ça avant de nombreux chapitre entre Scorpius et Rose, alors, je me suis permise une petite évolution assez rapide de leur relation. Pendant tout le reste de l'histoire, Rose ne considère Scorpius que comme un ami ! Et puis, ce sont des adolescents, attiré l'un par l'autre et qui habite ensemble, il suffit d'un rien pour un petit baiser !

Chapitre 9 : Oui… Alors là, je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est vrai Harry aurait pu demander un procès sous veritasserum, mais ça gâchait toute mon histoire ça, donc il ne l'a pas fait ! Le grand Harry Potter n'est pas parfait, il a sûrement « oublié » le veritasserum !

Chapitre 10 : Alors euh… Je suis totalement paumée sur la numérotation de mes chapitres sur ce site, puisque si tu parles de la lettre de Ron (je ne vois pas trop de quoi d'autre tu pourrais parler) c'est le chapitre 11… Enfin, si c'est de ce que je pense que tu parles, c'est vrai, Ron est obtus, mais ce n'est pas nouveau non ? Tu as lu beaucoup de fic où Ron est heureux à l'idée d'être amis avec les Malefoy, et n'a plus aucun préjugé sur les anciens mangemorts ? Enfin, après pour Matthew, disons qu'il est un peu partagé, il n'appréciait pas plus que ça Scorpius, et sa famille a des antécédents avec la sienne. Donc, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir du mal à entendre les autres défendre Scorpius !

Chapitre 11 : Pourquoi pas ? J'ai pas mal cherché sur internet, et apparemment J.K Rowling n'a jamais dit le contraire !

Chapitre 13 : Oui, alors… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire l'article, et j'ai eu du mal à trouver des arguments. Et puis, si ça touche Rose, c'est aussi à cause de la lettre de Scorpius quand il lui dit « Pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai fait » (en gros) cela insinue qu'il a fait quelques choses, et ça déroute beaucoup Rose.

Chapitre 14 et 20 : Et oui, et oui… Tu as trouvé assez tôt que Jameson n'était pas net, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir cherché très loin pour TJ mais plusieurs personnes sont tombées dans le piège ! Enfin, bon c'était mon petit plaisir dans cette histoire et je suis assez contente de moi !

Chapitre 28 : Alors, alors, merci déjà ! Ensuite, j'ai tout publié d'un coup puisque l'histoire était postée sur un autre site et terminée depuis déjà quelques mois, alors je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire durer le suspense, et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai mis très peu de commentaire, parce que mettre des « Tadaaaa » et autre « Hop là voilà le 25ème chapitre » me paraissait sans intérêt et long. Donc voilà, en tout cas merci pour tous tes commentaires ça m'a fait plaisir !


	30. Bonus 2

Bonus

Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy n'avait que sept ans, et pourtant, il avait déjà une incroyable compréhension du monde qui l'entourait. Il savait qu'une guerre qu'il ne comprenait pas encore totalement lui bousillait la vie, ainsi que celle de ses parents. Ils ne sortaient pas souvent, et quand ils le faisaient, on murmurait sur leur passage. Le mot « mangemort » revenait souvent, mais quand le petit garçon avait posé la question à son père, il s'était fait sèchement éconduire. Il avait alors tenté sa chance avec sa mère, mais elle lui avait gentiment dit de ne plus jamais en parler. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'agacement, qu'à l'âge de sept ans –qu'il avait eu la veille et dont il était très fier- il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'on reprochait à sa famille qui pour lui, était simplement parfaite.

Bref, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy était un petit garçon déjà très intelligent et qui se baladait ce jour-là avec sa mère sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était très excité puisqu'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de sortir. Il fut étonné de croiser quelques enfants de son âge. Il n'avait pas d'ami. Ses cousins étaient déjà tous les trois à Poudlard et ne voulait jamais jouer avec lui. Il ne connaissait aucun autres enfants. Ses parents semblaient s'être totalement isolés du monde. Une femme brune s'arrêta devant eux, et Scorpius eut peur d'entendre une nouvelle fois le mot qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Astoria, s'exclama la jeune femme, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

Scorpius sentit sa mère se tendre à travers sa main qu'il serra le plus fort qu'il put pour lui donner du courage. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son ancienne camarade.

- Bonjour Léna, répondit-elle calmement. Il est vrai que je ne sors pas beaucoup, mais je suis ravie de te revoir.

- En même temps avec ton époux, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, rétorqua la femme avec pitié.

Scorpius vit sa mère se redresser, alors il l'imita.

- Non, mon fils à la santé fragile, alors nous essayons de le protéger des maladies diverses qu'il pourrait attraper en trainant parmi la foule. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, mon époux nous attend.

Le petit garçon fut obligé de courir pour pouvoir suivre sa mère qui ralentis la course après ce qui lui sembla quelques kilomètres.

- Papa nous attend ? Demanda-t-il finalement naïvement.

- Bien sûr que non, Scorpius, tu sais très bien que ton père travaille.

Scorpius se renfrogna. Son père travaillait beaucoup, mais faisait attention à toujours passer beaucoup de temps avec son fils, et le jeune garçon avait été habitué à le voir souvent. Mais récemment, Drago Malefoy avait eu plus de travail et ils n'avaient pas passé de moment tout le deux depuis longtemps. Sa mère ayant sûrement remarqué se changement de comportement, l'orienta vers un magasin de balais et poussa la porte en lui souriant. Scorpius retrouva très vite sa bonne humeur en déchiffrant une brochure qui vantait les mérites d'une nouvelle amélioration pour balais –une sorte de calle pour permettre plus de confort en cas de second pasager. Il jetait un œil de temps en temps vers sa mère, qui le surveillait avec un petit sourire. Scorpius posa sa brochure et se lança vers celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle tout de suite.

- Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas pour l'instant, mais maintenant que j'ai sept ans, je suis grand, alors je me disais que peut être je…

- Tu pourrais avoir un vrai balai et non pas un balai pour enfant ?

Scorpius hocha la tête rapidement, et adressa un nouveau sourire de sa mère qu'il s'entrainait à faire tous les soirs devant sa glace. Astoria fronça les sourcils, eut l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête avec conviction.

- Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne prendrai aucune décision sans ton père, et je suis sûre qu'il ne voudra pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? Gémit Scorpius.

- Il aurait peur que tu te blesses, répondit sa mère en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

Scorpius secoua la tête il avait horreur que sa mère face ça. Elle lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la boutique. Le garçon était boudeur. Cette sortie ne se passait pas aussi bien que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Mais tout dérapa vraiment quelques minutes après leur sorti du magasin. Un groupe de jeunes sorciers avançait vers eux en rigolant et parlant fort. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de les envier. Ils étaient cinq, trois garçons et deux filles. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser par se troisième jour de vacances. Il tenta un sourire quand une des filles posa son regard sur lui. Son sourire à elle s'effaça. Elle se pencha vers ses amis et dit quelque chose doucement. Alors, les rires et les blagues venant du groupe s'arrêtèrent. Tous posèrent leur regard sur le petit garçon que s'était figé.

- Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'agaça sa mère.

Mais Scorpius ne répondit pas. Le groupe s'avançait maintenant vers eux, un air hostile sur le visage. Quelques sorciers avaient aussi remarqué le manège du groupe et s'arrêtaient pour regarder ce qu'il allait se passer. Astoria avait discrètement sorti sa baguette, mais Scorpius savait –déjà à son âge- que sa mère n'était pas très bonne en sortilège.

- Ne me regard plus jamais sale mangemort, commença la jeune fille à qui Scorpius avait souri. Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec toi.

- Les gens comme ton père devrait croupir à Azkaban, continua un autre sorcier dans la foule.

Scorpius ferma les yeux pour refouler les larmes qui lui montaient.

- On aurait dû lui interdire d'avoir des enfants, en enchaina une autre, je ne veux pas que les miens fréquente de telle personne !

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Scorpius. Il tenta de se boucher les oreilles alors que sa mère semblait totalement désemparée. Elle le serra contre elle.

- Ordure, cria quelqu'un à sa gauche.

Scorpius bougea ses mains pour ne plus rien entendre.

- Meurtrier !

Sa mère se recroquevilla contre lui pour le protéger. Ils étaient encerclés par des gens qui leur criaient dessus. Scorpius pleurait à chaude larme, mais quelque chose de chaud et d'humide lui atterri sur le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux justes à temps pour voir un jeune homme se retourner, passer un bras autour des épaules de La jeune fille et de partir avec ses amis.

Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy n'avait que sept ans, et pourtant il avait déjà une incroyable compréhension du monde qui l'entourait. Il savait qu'une guerre qu'il ne comprenait pas encore totalement lui bousillait la vie, ainsi que celle de ses parents. Il savait maintenant ce qu'était un mangemort. Il savait que son père avait été un meurtrier. Mais il ne comprenait pas la méchanceté dont les gens faisaient preuve envers lui. Il n'avait rien fait après tout. Mais il s'était fait craché dessus parce qu'il était le fils de. Et ça, Scorpius le savait, il avait beau être un enfant précoce, il ne comprendrait jamais.


End file.
